With a Golden Crown
by SilvorMoon
Summary: AU hinging around the episode King For a Day. When Gasket's plans for Tommy go awry, he turns his attention to Jason, leading to a drastic reshuffling of everyone's lives.
1. King for Another Day

_**Disclaimer:** As if I even needed to say this again. *Sigh.* Here we go... The Power Rangers, the Machine Empire and all related monsters, the Power Chamber, and just about everything under the sun related to the Power Rangers belongs to Saban._

_**Author's Note:** This story (at least in this phase of the proceedings) is heavily based on "King For A Day," but it is by nowhere close to an exact copy. I've tweaked the plot quite a bit, as you will see, and the results are going to be rather dramatic, I hope. All misquotes and other mixups are purposeful... and also because I don't know exactly remember everything everyone said and did._

**

King For Another Day

**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

Jason's dark eyes, nearly as black as his T-shirt, scanned the cloudless blue sky. There was nothing to see, and yet he was nervous, so he kept glancing around, searching for whatever it was that was causing the itchy feeling on the back of his neck. In the background, there were quiet sounds of people laughing as they enjoyed a sunny afternoon on the beach, the soft sound of footsteps, his and Kat's, hitting the hard-packed sand of the beach, and the distant hum of a motor as Tommy skimmed the surface of the lake on his borrowed waverunner, sometimes cheering and whooping as it leaped and gyrated across the water. 

"You okay, Jason?" asked Kat's voice, cutting into his thoughts. 

"Hmm?" he said, distracted. "Oh. Yeah. Sure. Fine. What were you saying?" 

"I asked if you wanted to go get a snack," Kat replied. "Is something bothering you? You looked so distant." 

"Oh, I was just thinking about something," answered Jason vaguely. "A snack sounds good, I guess. Tommy's going to be fooling around with that thing for hours, if I know him." 

The pair waved at Tommy and signaled their destination before they turned their steps in the direction of Ernie's Beach club. Jason continued to appear distracted, saying nothing, but Kat chose not to bother him. He would talk when the time was right. They picked a comfortably secluded table, where they were greeted by a smiling waitress named Emily. 

"Hi, Jason! Hi, Kat! What'll it be?" she asked cheerfully. 

They perused the menu for a moment before ordering sodas and deciding to share a basket of French fries. Emily jotted down the order and hurried away with a smile and a wave to her friends, and Jason watched her go with a dreamy look. Kat resisted the temptation to giggle; for the first time today, something had his undivided attention. 

"Pretty, isn't she?" Kat teased. 

"Yeah..." Jason agreed, still staring. Then he cleared his throat in embarrassment, quickly turning back to face Kat. 

"Hey, nothing wrong with admiring her," said Kat, still teasing gently. "I think she likes you too, you know." 

"Ah, no way," said Jason, but he grinned and blushed a little nonetheless. Then he sighed, staring off into space again. 

"Something really is bothering you," Kat insisted. "Do you mind telling me what's wrong? I know we haven't known each other very long, but we're still Rangers. We can trust each other." 

"I know, Kat. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that it's... kinda stupid. I shouldn't even be worrying about it, but... it won't get off my mind." 

"You'll feel better if you talk about it," Kat assured him. 

"Well, okay, then," Jason replied. "I had the weirdest dream last night, and it has me spooked. I dreamed I was the Green Ranger... not like Adam, but _The_ Green Ranger. Tommy told you about that, I guess?" 

"He told me the whole story, yes." 

"Well, okay. In my dream, _I'm_ the Green Ranger, the one trying to destroy Angel Grove and all my friends, especially Tommy. I keep dreaming bad things happening to Tommy - not just me hurting him, but lots of other things, too. I can't really explain it; you know how dreams are, where everything's fuzzy and confused. It wasn't exactly an image, just a feeling that something awful was being done. I've got this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen, to him or me or both, and I can't shake it." 

"Nightmares are like that, sometimes," Kat replied. "They can be pretty real. I know after I left Rita's service, I had nightmares about it for weeks." 

"Not like this," Jason muttered. "It's like it really did happen, sort of. I mean, it was so real, I feel like I was totally there." 

"It was just a bad dream," Kat assured him. "It'll go away eventually." 

"Yeah, I guess," said Jason, "but... I wonder how Tommy's doing?" 

"Jason, don't worry!" said Kat, laughing. "He's perfectly safe! We barely left him fifteen minutes ago!" 

"Well, I want to check on him anyway," Jason replied. "I've just got this gut feeling..." He got to his feet and hurried off without finishing his sentence. Kat watched him go with worry in her blue eyes. 

*_Oh, well,_* she thought. *_Nothing is really wrong, no matter what he thinks. He'll be back soon, and feeling silly, too. He'll settle down once he realizes there's nothing to worry about._* 

~*~

Gasket, self-proclaimed ruler of the Machine Empire, chuckled coldly to himself as he watched the Red Ranger enjoying himself on the surface of the lake. How lovely that danger could be so close to the Rangers' leader and none of them would know until it was already over and done with. So much for the protectors of the universe! A few well-laid plans, and then it would be all over for... 

"What are you going to do to him, huh?" piped an annoying little voice behind him. 

Gasket turned to stare at his younger brother, wishing he had some of the facial expressions these humans did so that he could give his sibling something a bit more squelching than a cold glare. 

"That," he said, "is none of your business." 

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't know," Sprocket taunted. "I'll bet you don't even _have_ a plan." 

"You be quiet. I do have a plan, and a brilliant one, I might add," answered Gasket smugly. "Furthermore, it is one that does not involve you, so I suggest you go away before you get into trouble." 

"I suggest you both leave before you _both_ get in a _lot_ of trouble!" shouted a voice. 

Two metal heads snapped around to see Jason standing nearby, looking angry. 

"Well, Gold Ranger, so we meet again," said Gasket coldly. "You have very bad timing. It's not polite to interrupt people when they're doing something. I may have to teach you a lesson." 

"Don't count on it, Gasket," Jason answered. "I don't know what you're plotting, but if you think you can mess with my bro when I'm around, you've got another think coming!" 

"Well, then, I suppose I'll have to make sure you aren't around anymore," Gasket replied. "Cogs, seize this meddler!" 

Jason jumped as he suddenly found himself surrounded by silvery robots. His dismay only lasted for a split-second, however. After all, protection was only three little words away. 

"Gold Ranger Power!" 

Now it was the Cogs' turn to jump; they may not have been the most brilliant minds in the universe, but in his sleek black suit and gold armor, Jason looked highly competent and extremely deadly. He struck an impressive pose, letting the sun flash off his armor in a way that nearly dazzled the eye, and brandished his Golden Power Staff threateningly. 

"Anyone feel like tangling with me now?" he asked. "Hope you all have accident insurance, because you'll be spending some time in the repair shop after I'm done with you!" 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see Tommy cutting across the lake water on the waverunner, distant but still visible. 

*_Move fast, bro!_* Jason pleaded silently. *_I can't hold these guys up forever!_* 

"Save the speeches, Ranger! Let's see if you can fight!" Gasket replied. "Don't just stand there, Cogs! Attack!" 

The Cogs moved swiftly to obey their master, and Jason found himself too occupied with his own well-being to have more than a passing thought for Tommy's safety. Hopefully, as long as Gasket was occupied with watching him battle the robotic foot soldiers, he wouldn't have time to worry about the Red Ranger, either. Jason could easily finish off all the Cogs with a swift Gold Rush, but if fighting them would keep his best friend safe, he would endure a few bruises gained in dodging and ducking the metallic monsters. 

"Hey, Gold Ranger!" came Sprocket's voice over the melee. "Don't look behind you!" 

"Huh?" 

Naturally, Jason didn't obey the young prince. When someone tells you not to look at something, you look. The Gold Ranger stopped moving long enough to look around and see what was behind him. What he found was Gasket, who immediately clamped his hands around the Ranger's throat in an iron grip - literally. He struggled to free himself, but the Cogs moved in and attached themselves to his arms and legs like leeches, making it impossible to move more than a finger. The grip around his throat was tightening, blocking off his supply of air, and spots danced before his eyes as he felt consciousness slipping away. He tried desperately to draw in a breath, but the strength that held him was too great, and he... couldn't move... couldn't... breathe... 

The Gold Ranger dropped in a rather pathetic heap at Gasket's feet, and the Machine Prince stepped away from his prone form with distaste. It would be a while before Jason came to, and in the meantime, he had a plan to put in action. His glowing eyes scanned the surface of the lake. 

"Where did that blasted Red Ranger run off to?" he asked. 

"Sorry, big brother," answered Sprocket sweetly. "While you were fighting with the Gold Ranger, the Red one got away." 

Gasket did his level best to keep any of his namesake devices from blowing out in sheer frustration. 

"Well, _why_," he ground out, "didn't you _tell_ me?" 

"You looked like you were having fun," Sprocket giggled. 

"Sprocket, if I didn't know what Mother would do to me if I disassembled you..." Gasket growled. He trailed off thoughtfully as his gaze fell on the fallen Gold Ranger. "Well, no matter, really. I still have one Ranger. He will do just as well as his friend. Hmm, yes, as a matter of fact, he might work even better!" 

He strode over to where the Gold Ranger still lay in an undignified heap and scooped him up. 

"Come along, Jason. You and I have preparations to make. I shall make you a king with a golden crown. You'll enjoy that, won't you?" he taunted. "Thank you, baby brother, for providing this improvement upon my plan. You've been most helpful." 

He flashed out of sight, then, followed by the attendant Cogs, radiating smug self- assurance. Sprocket followed behind, seething. 

~*~

Finster was sneaking. A few cautious steps, a pause, a quick glance around, then a few more paces, keeping his ears pricked for any sounds that might indicate that someone was coming. He had practiced this routine so often that it was starting to become second nature to him. He must have been good at it, too, because it was a certainty that he would be killed instantly if anyone caught him, and he was still alive so far. Sneaking here on the moon was both more and less dangerous than sneaking in the palaces of his rulers - less because there were fewer people here to catch him, but more because they were all so close together, and so dangerous. Out of all of them, he was the only one completely incapable of defending himself... 

Unless, of course, he had the Apieron. 

With his stomach knotted in tension, he tiptoed around to the back of what was charitably called a "mobile base" and fished through the pockets of his apron for a screwdriver. With trembling hands, he cautiously removed a panel from the side of the RV, revealing a secret storage space. He had put it there himself while he had been adding the other modifications to their vehicle, and it was designed to perfectly and secretly hold his one treasure and deepest fear: the white crystal, the Apieron. 

With the panel open, Finster all but threw down the screwdriver as he snatched at the contents of his hidden stash. It was a box, only about the size of a pencil case, but made of dark, polished wood and carved with strange symbols. There was evidence of a lock, but it was broken now. With a kind of nervous eagerness, the monster opened the box and peered inside. 

Yes, there it was, the glittering pale jewel, still resting safely in its nest of green velvet. It was a centimeter-thick flat stone, beveled on the edges and slightly elongated on two parallel sides, the whole of it being not much larger than the palm of his paw. Even in the dim light on the moon, the pale gem glittered in soft pearlescent colors. Looking at it made Finster forget all about being cautious. Terrifying as it was, the crystal held a strange fascination for him, drawing him to it with a strange allure that was as frightening as it was undeniable. Shivering with fear and lost in wonderment, he stared down at his stolen treasure. He wasn't ready to touch it yet. For now, he just wanted to sit and look at it, and remember... 

Finster had first come upon the Apieron by accident. It was during the hustle and bustle of the evacuation of Zedd's palace on the arrival of the Machine Empire, and everyone had been too concerned with the immediate threat to their survival to even consider the fact that something else of consequence might happen - so, of course, it did. Orders had been issued that everyone was to grab everything of value that they could carry so that none of it would be left for the machines to find later. Since Finster was known to be both fairly intelligent and unswervingly loyal to his master and mistress, he was given the job of searching the most secret and private of the basement rooms where the most powerful of the evil king and queen's tools and enchantments were kept. Even in such dangerous circumstances, the lowly scientist was somewhat flattered to be trusted with so much, and he had set about his task with determination. 

It was obvious that not everything could be carried - even if they had a week to clean out these basements, there would still be boxes of odds and ends left over. He would have to search through the crates and select only the most important items. Unfortunately, the boxes were jumbled everywhere, most of them covered with cobwebs and dust from centuries of disuse. Finster sneezed and wrinkled his nose; it smelled unpleasantly moldy down there. That was yet another good reason to hurry. He upturned a box of magic candles, objects that were relatively easy to replace, pouring them all on the floor, and used the empty container to begin collecting objects and implements of greater value, digging through the crates and cartons that were strewn about or stacked in piles and columns that threatened to topple over at any moment. Some of the piles were stacked higher than Finster was tall, and he wondered how he would ever get to the boxes without causing an avalanche. Perhaps, if he was careful, he might be able to slide one out of the middle... 

Crash! The top-heavy heap of crates fell over, splintering as the rotten wood hit the stone floor, pinning him beneath a mound of strange objects and broken wood. A blow to the back of his head made sparks dance before his eyes, and he shook his himself to clear his vision and began feeling around on the floor for his spectacles. Once they were firmly back in place, he took stock of his situation. 

Directly in front of him was a box, lying open on its side, with the broken remains of a lock lying nearby. Its contents lay on the floor like an evening star against a dark sky, a single bright gem, glinting even in the shadows. Finster stared at it with a bit of unease. Perhaps it was the strange symbols carved in the lid of the box, symbols that even he could not read. Perhaps it was the way the stone reflected colors that weren't there to be reflected. Perhaps it was just because he had never heard of or seen this crystal before, though he was privy to all but the most secret of his rulers' knowledge and plans. Whatever it was, he knew instantly that this stone was more than just a shiny rock. It was a source of Power, something strange and strong. That didn't feel right to him at all. If Zedd and Rita had something like this, why weren't they using it? Whatever it was, he had a notion that leaving it down here to be lost forever would be a bad idea. He pulled himself out from the wreckage of the crates and bent to pick it up so he could return it to its box. His paw closed around the stone. 

The stone spoke to him. 

***Channeler,*** it said. 

"What?" said Finster, not sure he'd just heard what he thought he'd heard. 

***Channeler,*** the stone repeated. The voice was neither male nor female, more as if a musical instrument was speaking than a person. It was very faint and distant, but clearly audible. ***It has been a long time since I have had a Channeler. I have been lonely... but you are so far away...*** 

"I'm no Channeler!" Finster protested. He was getting worried now. Channelers were powerful people who communicated with spirits and other cosmic forces, and if this thing was what he thought it was, he wanted no part of it. 

***Channeler,*** the stone insisted. ***You could not talk to me if that was not what you are. You are my Channeler.*** 

"You've made a mistake," said Finster flatly. "I don't belong to you. I work for Lord Zedd and Rita." 

***I cannot make mistakes. I am Truth. I am Wisdom. I am Innocence. I am one of the Apieron, and it is impossible for me to say anything that is not true.*** 

"Apieron..." Finster repeated thoughtfully. He had heard of such things somewhere, but the memory was vague. "The Unlimited... How is it you are speaking to me?" 

***I am a part of you. We are one. Where there is goodness and truth in you, there am I.*** 

"Impossible," said Finster, but not quite as strongly as he meant to say it. "I'm one of the bad guys. You can't be part of me." 

***Not impossible. True,*** the Aeperion insisted. ***My strength is drained after so many years alone. My power wanes. I cannot stay any longer, but I will return if you need me. I will protect you, Channeler. If ever you need me, touch the stone.*** 

"Wait a minute!" Finster protested. 

The voice grew fainter. It was nearly gone. ***You are not strong enough to speak to me for long, but I will come back if you just touch the stone...*** 

That was all. The voice was gone. Finster stared at the white stone uncertainly for a moment, trying to sort out his options and decide what to do. Almost against his will, he picked up the box, hid the stone inside, closed it as best he could, and thrust it into a deep pocket in his apron. Then he threw himself back into his job, working at a pace that was almost frenzied so he wouldn't have time to think about what had just happened. 

From that point on, the stone was never out of his possession for long. During the time he lived in Master Vile's palace, he always had the gem tucked in a pocket somewhere, or, when he grew too afraid of having it found in his possession, he would hide it somewhere, only to retrieve it again as the fear of discovery and the pain of separation became too great. Half of him wanted to be rid of the stone, or hand it over to someone who knew more than him about how to deal with creatures and items of power. He was only a scientist without a lot of strength of will, used to doing what he was told. He felt guilty about his theft of the jewel, and he was frankly terrified by the idea of the power the stone held, not to mention some of the things it was telling him. Despite of that, he kept it. As much as he hated to admit it, Apieron had been right. Somehow, the white crystal had become a part of him, and he couldn't quite bear the thought of giving it up. 

For one thing, Apieron listened to him. Even though it sometimes seemed like all he ever did was argue and disagree with it, it always treated him with respect, patiently answered his questions, and never scolded or insulted him. It was so amazing it was almost dizzying. All Finster had ever really wanted, deep down inside, was to be appreciated. If he got that appreciation from a talking rock, who was he to argue? One thing was absolutely certain: Apieron cared about his well-being in a way no one else did. After years of solitude, it was easy to become addicted to that. 

So here it was, the Aeperion, just sitting there patiently waiting. He reached out and laid a paw on it, watching its soft gleam intensify to a gentle glow. His conversations with the stone seemed to have given it power of some sort; once, it had only been able to sustain conversations for a minute or two, but now it was able to stay with him for hours before its strength ran out. He was almost afraid to ask why. 

***Channeler,*** it greeted, as always. It sounded happy to see him. ***You have been gone all day.*** 

"I couldn't get away until now," Finster replied. "There's always someone watching me. What would happen if they found out about you?" 

***You are afraid, because I am good and they are evil,*** said the Aeperion. ***You think they would accuse you of treachery, and destroy you. Do not fear, Channeler. I have told you before, my power will protect you. As long as you have me, you are perfectly safe. They cannot harm you.*** 

"No, but they can drive me away," Finster replied. "What would I do then? No home, all alone..." 

***Never alone,*** said Apieron soothingly. ***I am here. Always.*** 

"I know, but... it's not the same," said Finster, lost for explanations. 

***True. It is easy for me to forget. It is so hard for you to realize where your friends are. I could show you, but you refuse to see. I wish you would listen to me. I could make things so much easier for you.*** 

"Show me what?" asked Finster. 

***Everyone,*** the Aeperion answered. ***You do have certain privileges as a Channeler. I can show you the world as I see it, and let you see the great web of life, but you refuse to look. It would be easier on you if you could get beyond your fears and let me help you.*** 

"I don't want your help, thank you," said Finster primly. "I was doing just fine before you came along and started playing these mind games with me." 

***Were you?*** asked Apieron with a hint of amusement. 

Images briefly flickered across his mind, scenes from centuries of serving the forces of evil and getting twenty beatings and scoldings for every casually dropped word of praise. He remembered those long years trapped in a dumpster as punishment for his loyal service, being shoved into a back room and ignored for months when his queen had fallen out of favor, and never being noticed at all unless someone had a use for him. For a moment, anger flashed in his eyes for the first time in ages as he got a glimpse of how unfair his treatment had been. All he had ever wanted was to be appreciated for his art, and they hadn't even been able to manage that much for him! He had devoted his life to the service of his king and queen, and they didn't care about him at all. 

***You see?*** said the Apieron, with a hint of smugness. ***What is here that deserves your loyalty?*** 

"You... you might be right," he said hesitantly. "But Zedd and Rita are the only people in the universe who have ever shown me even a little recognition. Where would I go if I were to leave them?" 

***To their enemies,*** the stone answered. ***To those whose mission it is to save those your master and mistress have oppressed. They will have pity on you, and they will help you.*** 

"You mean... to the Power Rangers?" he asked incredulously. 

***Why not?*** 

"Because they'll destroy me the minute they see me!" 

***They will not. Their code of honor forbids them from attacking something that is doing no harm. Nothing will happen to you. Have no fear. Let me be your guide, and I will make sure you are safe.*** 

"Oh," said Finster. He wasn't sure what else to say. 

***Do not worry,*** the Apieron soothed. ***Do you not think that it would be better to at least try to find a life among those who understand the nature of trust and friendship? Or do you want to spend the rest of your days alone and unloved?*** 

Finster was aware the Apieron was manipulating him. He didn't care, though, because he also knew it was right. 

"When you put it that way," he replied, "tell me what to do." 

~*~

When Jason came to, he found himself chained up in a prison cell and lying on a cold stone floor. It was dark there, lit only by a few lamps placed high on the walls, too weak to do much good. That didn't matter, though, since there wasn't a whole lot to see in his cell, just brown stone walls, the damp floor, and a strong iron gate blocking his path to freedom. He tugged weakly at his bonds before giving it up as futile. He was too tired, too weak and disoriented to struggle much. 

*_My head hurts... Where am I? How did I get here?_* he wondered woozily, trying to sit up. He managed it with some help from the wall, and then looked himself over to make sure he was still in one piece. Bemusedly, he inspected arms, legs, clothing. Why did something feel wrong here? 

*_Who am I? I don't remember who I am!_* he realized. *_I... I think I'm Jason. I'm the Red Ranger, aren't I? But... no! The Power Rangers are those people on TV, the ones that fight monsters. They're not real... are they? I can't remember, I'm so confused, my head hurts..._* 

He looked himself over again, this time more carefully. He was certainly dressed all in red - red jeans, red shirt - and there was some kind of machine on his wrist. 

"A communicator," he said aloud, as he realized what it was. "Of course! I _am_ the Red Ranger! How could I forget?" He almost laughed in relief. "If this thing is working, I can get out of here and find the others. I've got to get to the Command Center, before whoever captured me comes looking for me. I don't know who it is, and I don't want to find out!" 

So saying, he pressed the little buttons that would send him to safety, and he felt the reassuring tingling sensation of his mortal frame becoming a solid streak of red light, shooting him out of the dank dungeon and away to freedom. 

He reappeared in the desert, a short distance away from the site of the Command Center. Jason looked around, puzzled. How had he gotten here? Had something gone wrong with the teleportation device, somehow? Well, no matter. He was close enough to the Command Center to walk the rest of the way. It ought to be just right over that hill, if he remembered correctly. He set off at a brisk walk, grinning with relief as he crested the hill... 

The smile died on his face, turning into an expression of pure horror. In the place where the clean, white form of the Command Center should have been, there was now only a charred, blackened pit, full of mangled machinery and broken stone. Jason ran forward to get a closer look, unable to believe what he was seeing. The Command Center had always been safety, shelter, a place no evil should have been able to enter. It couldn't be gone. It just couldn't. But it was. Jason stared at it all in utter disbelief. The major question in his mind was, _where were his friends now?_

Then little things began to catch his eye. A glint of gold led him to a necklace lying unattended in the dirt. He had seen Kimberly wearing it a hundred times before. That charred thing over there, it used to be a sneaker - Zack had been showing off his new dancing shoes just that morning. Here were Billy's glasses, cracked and bent. Jason turned away, nearly ran away, not wanting to see any more evidence of what he was growing slowly more certain had happened. Then he tripped over something and fell headlong. It was a mangled mess of metal and plastic that had once been a cheerful little robot. Jason hissed in pain as he fell, and got up with one hand bleeding. There was glass on the ground, all that was left of Zordon's tube... 

*_They're gone,_* he thought numbly. *_They're all gone._* 

It was too much to believe, and he couldn't accept it. He ran away from the site in panic, shouting his friend's names over and over again, as if they were somewhere up ahead and he might catch up with them if he could just run fast enough. Finally, he could run no further, and he sat down on a rock, panting for breath, and he cried his heart out. 

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled himself together again, trembling but functional. He couldn't stay here; whatever got his friends would come for him, too. Weak from his run and from shock, his head aching from tears, he pressed his fingers to the buttons on his communicator, sending himself away. As his world slipped into darkness, he realized too late that the machines powering teleporation were destroyed. He had just teleported himself to oblivion... He couldn't even scream in panic, so he passed out instead. 

When Jason came to, he found himself chained up in a prison cell and lying on a cold stone floor... 

Very close, yet very far away, Gasket toyed with some knobs on a machine, cheerfully watching Jason writhe in the grip of his mind control machine. 

"Are you enjoying your nap, Jason?" he asked in mock-friendliness. "Are these nightmares disturbing you? Don't worry... this is the kindest treatment you'll be getting for a while." 

With that, he turned another knob and flipped a switch, and Jason began to scream with new intensity. 

~*~

"Gone? What do you mean, gone? You don't really mean _gone,_ do you?" 

Tommy and Kat were by the side of the lake, staying well out of earshot from anyone else. There was no telling what could happen if someone overheard this conversation. 

"I don't know," said Kat miserably. "He said he was going looking for you, and he never came back." 

"Looking for me? But he knew where I was!" Tommy protested. 

"He said he had some kind of premonition," said Kat. "He kept having these dreams that something bad was going to happen to you, and he was trying to stop it from happening. I didn't believe him - I thought it was just a weird dream - but he was so sure. I should have gone with him, Tommy. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Kat. You couldn't have known," answered Tommy distractedly. "What we've got to concentrate on right now is figuring out where he is and what happened to him. Have you tried calling him with the communicator yet?" 

"Several times, now," Kat replied. "All I get is static. As far as I can tell, his frequency is completely dead." 

"We'll call the others, then," Tommy replied, "and we'll go to the Power Chamber, and Zordon and Alpha and Billy will find him, and we'll go rescue him." 

Kat nodded; it wouldn't be that simple, of course, but Tommy didn't need to hear that right now. Poor Tommy. It seemed like something unpleasant was always happening to him more than any of the other Rangers, and he needed encouragement now. They could worry about hard truths later. If only there was more she could do to help him... 

"You okay, Kat?" asked Tommy, drawn briefly out of his malaise by her signs of distress. 

She managed a weak smile. "I'll be fine. What about you?" 

"I'll be fine," Tommy replied. "Especially once we've got Jason back safe. Come on." 

In two streaks of light, Tommy and Katherine teleported to the Power Chamber. 

~*~

Gasket surveyed his handiwork with satisfaction. Jason, after being wracked for hours with nightmares and hallucinations, each more horrible than the last, had at last been broken. He had finally accepted oblivion, having his mind wiped out and made clear and empty, rather than experience anything else. He was resting comfortably now, finally at peace, sleeping deeply and dreamlessly. The robot prince would have smiled if his metal mouth would have permitted it. There were less painful ways of erasing someone's mind, but those were hardly any fun. 

"Gasket? Are you busy?" chirped a sweet voice. 

"Ah, my darling wife," answered Gasket. "Things are going splendidly! Have you made the arrangements like I asked?" 

"Everything is going according to plan, beloved," she replied. "I destroyed his communicator myself. His Ranger friends will never find him now." 

"Not until I want them to, anyway," Gasket said. "By then, there won't be anything they can do to stop us. They will be destroyed by their own teammate, and then the universe will be ours for the taking!" 

"Oh, Gasket, you are _so_ clever!" Archerina gushed, draping herself adoringly around his neck. "You'll make a wonderful Emperor." 

"I know, dear. It's only a matter of time, now. And please don't cling to me like that; not while I'm busy. Plenty of time for that later. Right now, we must make sure everything is in readiness for when our play-king here wakes up. If he were to come around at the wrong moment, there would be no universal domination for us." 

"But later, when we're all finished?" persisted Archerina hopefully. 

"Don't worry, my dear! As soon as this is all over, I promise I will devote whole weeks to no one but you," Gasket assured her. 

"I can hardly wait," she answered, pressing a hand to her fluttering oil pump in anticipation. 

"Not much longer," Gasket replied. "Cogs! Unbind our guest and take him to his place at the arena. We have a show to put on, and he will be our star player." 

~*~

Tommy resisted the urge to pace the floor in nervousness. He only managed by the barest margin, partly because the other Rangers were at least pretending to be unworried, and partly because Kat was resting a hand comfortingly on his arm, holding him in check. Even so, it was hard to play the part of the calm team leader when Jason was who-knew-where. 

"Are you having any luck finding him?" he asked, even though he knew Billy and Alpha would tell him the moment they found a clue. 

"Ay-yi-yi! We're trying, Tommy, but so far, we haven't found a thing!" said Alpha. "But don't worry, we'll keep trying." 

"Actually, we do have at least one lead," Billy answered, before Tommy had a chance to lose his cool. "We've detected a signature energy pattern by the side of the lake; the computer decoded it to read as Jason being teleported away with Gasket, Sprocket, and some Cogs. We know, at least, that he was alive when they took him." 

"**Billy, have you been able to get a lock on Jason's communicator?**" asked Zordon. 

"That was one of the first things we tried," Billy answered promptly. "There's no response. It's not like he's not answering, though. It's more like the communicator's been destroyed, or as if he's somewhere our instruments can't reach." 

"How are we going to track him if his communicator's missing?" asked Adam. Everyone knew that tracing the signal of a Ranger's communicator was the quickest and surest way of finding a missing comrade. 

"Well, we can try doing a trace on the Golden Powers themselves," Billy replied, "or we can try searching for his unique molecular pattern. Either one of those will take some time. The computers are searching for his power code as we speak." 

"Aren't there any other options?" asked Tommy anxiously. He was in no mood to stand around for hours while the computers went through their laborious computations. 

Billy shook his head. "We're doing everything we can. Maybe you guys ought to leave for a while. We're not going to have much for you to do until we can figure out where Jason is and what's been done to him." 

"I don't like this," Tommy muttered. "I was _right there!_ I was actually close enough to see what was happening, and I totally missed it! I was too busy having fun to pay attention to anything else. Gasket was looking for me, I'm sure of it! He came for me, and Jason saved me. Now he's taking whatever punishment Gasket had in store for me. He might even be dying in my place, and all I can do is stand here!" 

"Easy, Tommy," Tanya soothed. "Getting all upset isn't going to help Jason one bit. You're going to need to be thinking clearly so you can help us figure out what to do when we _do_ find Jason." 

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," answered Tommy vehemently. "We're going to beat Gasket's head in and use his rusty rear end for a hubcap!" 

"Tommy," said Billy gently, "what was Jason's worst fault?" 

Tommy sighed, abruptly deflating. "I know, I know, losing his temper and rushing into things. But I can't stand feeling so helpless!" 

"Sorry, Tommy. I promise, everything we _can_ do, we _will_ do," Billy assured him. "Just... try to relax, okay?" 

"I'll try," Tommy replied, "but it isn't going to be easy." 

"It'll be okay," Kat reassured him. "Really. I may not know Jason very well, but from what I understand, he's good at taking care of himself. He'll come through this just fine." 

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Kat. I don't know what I'd do without you," said Tommy tiredly. "I think I _will_ leave now. Maybe I won't feel so restless if I'm not cooped up in here watching you guys work." 

"We will alert you the minute we find anything," Alpha said. 

The Rangers nodded and reluctantly left the Power Chamber, leaving Billy and Alpha hard at work. Zordon watched them, saying nothing. For the sake of his Rangers, he would always put on a calm face, but the truth was, Jason seemed to have slipped to some place where even his mysterious powers could not reach, and that did not bode well... 

Tommy reappeared by the side of the lake. He had seen the readouts on the computers, so he knew exactly where he wanted to be: a place that was a short walk from the Beach Club, and yet far enough away from the more crowded areas of the lakeside that no one would see or hear a disturbance. It was also well fortified with trees and shrubs, making it difficult for anything at all to be seen clearly, even if someone happened to be nearby. 

*_Trust Gasket to take the coward's way,_* Tommy thought angrily. *_It was me he was after. Why did he have to take Jason? He just got back; I wasn't ready to lose him again..._* 

Well, he wasn't going to lose his friend, not while he still had powers to use and strength in his muscles. Computers were fine and good, but an old-fashioned visual examination still had its uses. There had to be some trace, some clue that would point to what had happened here, perhaps even to where Jason had been taken. Tommy began to prowl around the grounds. There were prints in the grass, he discovered - creatures made out of metal were heavy enough to leave marks even when the ground was fairly hard, and things never got too dry this close to a lake. Tommy even thought he could pick out where the two princes had been standing and where the main part of the battle had been fought. However, other than that, there didn't appear to be much else to see, just some footprints in the grass. Tommy sat down under a tree, radiating frustration. It was horrible to lose something, to know it was out there somewhere and not know where to find it, but it was even worse when that something was some_one_, someone you cared about. If only he had some way of getting to wherever he was, Tommy was sure he could find a way to save his best teammate. 

Even as Tommy was thinking that, the answer to his wish was being provided. Gasket stood over a computer, one of his precious machines, watching over the Red Ranger and enjoying his enemy's unhappiness. 

"Well, Ranger," he said, "you want to see your friend again, do you? I think I could arrange that..." 

With a brief moment to ponder his options, he pressed a few buttons and flipped a switch or two, entering a series of complicated commands with thoughtless ease - to a Prince of the Machine Empire, even an outcast prince, computer programming came as easily as thinking. When he had an image on the screen that he liked, he pressed the ENTER key and sat back to watch the results. 

Tommy was slowly drawn out of his thoughts by... something. He wasn't even sure what it was, at first, just something changing very slightly about his surroundings. Then his ears picked up the sound of a faint hum, and he looked around for its source. He noticed that the breeze was picking up now, and it felt strangely hot and dry, not like what one would expect to blow off of a lake. Leaves were snatched from the trees to whirl around like agitated butterflies. Then, in the center of it all, a figure appeared. It was a man in black and gold armor. It wasn't a solid picture, just an image, flickering and translucent. 

"Jason!" Tommy exclaimed. "Jason, is that you?" 

"Tommy..." the apparition whispered. The voice could be recognized as Jason's, but it was distant and echoing, and it sounded strained, as if he were in pain. "Help me..." 

"Where are you?" asked Tommy, jumping to his feet. "Tell me what happened!" 

"Tommy, I... can't hear you... Everything is so faint..." 

Tommy took a hesitant step closer, then another. This _might_ be a trap, but it looked and sounded so real. Nothing happened to him, however, and he took a few more paces. 

"You have to hurry," said Jason. "I... don't have much time... can't... keep this up..." 

"What can I do?" asked Tommy. He took another step forward, caution forgotten. He'd never heard his friend sound so weak and agonized. 

"You can wait in prison until Gasket's ready for you," the apparition replied, and Tommy was swept up, screaming, in a wind of light. 

~*~

By the time the announcement came, Finster was already a very nervous monster. Well, who wouldn't be? He had been hiding as best he could (next to impossible in the small area he and his cohorts occupied), with a stolen magical crystal hidden in his pocket, trying to scrounge up enough parts to build a transporter. He wasn't quite sure what he would come up with, but the Apieron insisted he was going to need it, and who was he to argue? Teleportation mechanisms weren't the easiest things in the universe to build, and his working knowledge of the kind of quantum mechanics involved was getting a bit rusty. Not only that, but he didn't have any kind of really sophisticated tools on hand, and as for parts... he'd been forced to surreptitiously swipe a few from the RV itself just to have enough to work with. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least, but after talking to the Apieron on a regular basis, he had become a master of surreptitiousness. 

*_Perhaps, if this doesn't pan out, I could become a thief,_* he thought with strange detachment. *_Nobody ever notices me, anyway. I might as well get something out of it._* 

***Guard yourself,*** Apieron warned. ***Something is about to happen!*** 

Finster quickly stashed the newly-completed transporter under his bunk and replaced it with some other harmless gadgetry, just in case. Then, suddenly, something odd occurred to him. Apieron was talking to him, yet the stone was still secreted away in his pocket. How in the universe...? 

"_Finster!_ Where are you? Come look at this!" 

Finster winced; there was no mistaking that strident voice. It looked like it was time to go act his part, and hope no one would realize that he was up to something. Well, the probably wouldn't, since Finster was _never_ up to something, but still, just the thought of lying to those he had served so loyally for so long made him nervous. 

"Well, they never did anything for me. Turnabout is fair play," he told himself sternly. He called out the window, "Coming, my queen!" 

He hurried outside, where the so-called king and queen and their similarly qualified soldiers were gathered around their two-bit television. Finster didn't like the box, and never paid any attention to it, even in the rare instances when a discernable picture came through. Now, though, the little screen was intercepting a message of importance. Occupying the proverbial spotlight was Prince Gasket, obviously enjoying the attention he was sure he was receiving. He wasn't far off the mark, for all eyes seemed to be riveted on him. Finster adjusted his spectacles and tried to get a little closer to the screen. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Gasket grandly, "I welcome you, one and all, to this special event! In just a very few moments, you will witness with your own eyes the destruction of the Power Rangers's noble leader at the hands of his own dear teammate, the Gold Ranger! Rangers, I know you're listening to this. Don't even think about trying to save your friends. No one gets in or out of my dimension without my permission, not even you. You'll have a chance to try your luck after your friend Tommy has been reduced to a pile of red dust. As for the rest of you, get your popcorn ready, gather the kiddies close to the screen, and get ready for the fight of the century!" 

"Now, there's a plan with some style!" Rita enthused. "Why didn't _you_ ever come up with an idea like that, Zeddie?" 

"Oh, hush up," answered her loving husband grumpily. "As if we really have the resources to pull something like that off." 

"Why should we worry?" asked Goldar. "As long as the Rangers are destroyed, who cares how it's done?" 

"The Rangers... destroyed?" muttered Finster thoughtfully. "But that can't be! He can't do that!" If the Rangers were destroyed, where would that leave him? Stuck here for who-knew- how-long. He was amazed to realize how much that upset him. Just when had he set his heart on changing sides, anyway? 

"What do you mean, he can't do that?" asked Rita, scowling at him suspiciously. 

"Wait! I'll tell you what he means!" Zedd answered suddenly. "Don't you see? If he destroys the Power Rangers, the Earth will belong to _him_! We won't be left with anything! The Machines will rule the galaxy, and we will have _nothing!_" 

"Oh," said Rita, somewhat dazed. "Oh. I guess you're right. So, what are we going to do about it?" 

There was a pause. Everyone looked at each other expectantly, waiting for a brilliant plan to come forth. When no plans appeared to be forthcoming, Finster cleared his throat. 

"If I might make a humble suggestion?" he asked. 

"Go ahead. Out with it," Zedd growled. 

That was hardly encouraging, but Finster went ahead and spoke anyway. If worst came to worst, the Aperion _had_ given its supposedly irrevocable word that it would protect its Channeler from all dangers. Let it deal with what it had offered. 

"It occurs to me, and I may be wrong," Finster began, "that the most effective way to make sure Prince Gasket loses is to make sure that the Power Rangers win. If the Rangers win this battle..." 

"Then they'll destroy those bothersome Machines, and then Earth will be fair game for us!" Zedd finished. "Who knows? Perhaps the Rangers and the Machines will even destroy each other! Then there would be nobody left to stand in our way! That's a brilliant idea, manipulating those Power Rangers to our advantage. I'm glad I thought of it." 

"Oh, yes, a most inspired idea, your majesty!" Finster enthused with perfect sincerity. Inside, he was repressing a growl. Why did he never get any credit for anything! He wondered what this arrogant lord would do when he was gone. 

"Just one question," asked Rito innocently. "Just how exactly are we supposed to make sure they win?" 

"Well, you heard him!" Zedd replied, turning back to Finster. "How are we going to make sure they win?" 

***Well, there you have your answer,*** rang the Apieron's voice in Finster's mind. ***You wanted to know what they would do without you, and there you have it!*** The voice sounded like it was laughing, and its laughter was what kept Finster from losing his mask of servility to a glower of frustration. 

"If... if you will give me a few moments of time," Finster began, doing his best to think of something plausible to say, "I might be able to arrange something of use. Right now, the Red Ranger will be battling his friend alone. Since he will refuse to hurt the Gold Ranger, he will be destroyed. However, if the rest of the Rangers were to suddenly appear - say, due to someone teleporting them into the arena..." He trailed off, waiting resignedly for one of his rulers to claim the idea as his own. 

"The Rangers will be able to reduce that wretched robot into scrap metal! Perfect!" Zedd replied. "Finster, I order you to get to work on building a teleportation device! We'll give that metal meddler a run for his money!" 

"Yes, my lord, right away," Finster replied dutifully. He scurried into the RV and shut the door behind him. 

***You did wonderfully, Channeler,*** the Apieron said warmly. ***Who would have guessed you possessed such courage?*** 

"I just want to get this over with," said Finster. "What are we going to do now?" 

***We are going to bide our time,*** answered the Apieron. ***Then, when the time is right, we will make our move.*** 

~*~

Tommy rose slowly into consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was that there was golden light shining on his eyelids. The second thing he realized was that he was lying down. Well. He must have overslept, somehow. Did his alarm clock not go off? No matter, really. It would probably not go unremarked if he was late for school, but it wouldn't be the first time, and probably not the last time, either. He stirred a little and decided he ought to be waking up and finding out what was going on... 

He opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar room made of yellowish stone, lying on a lumpy cot that stood beneath the room's only window. Warm light spilled through it like liquid gold - a pretty sight, but that was nearly all the window was good for. It was set high in the wall, too narrow for him to crawl through, and barred. Further inspection revealed a second cot, a dresser of some sort with a few oddments strewn across it, and a tapestry of some sort hanging on the wall. Tommy recognized the design instantly as the double gear insignia of the Royal House of Gadgetry. There was a wide doorway that admitted more fresh air and light, but it was blocked by a gate of thick steel bars, too solid to bend or break and set so close together that not even the smallest human child could have squeezed through, much less a healthy teenager. There was another doorway that led of into a second, darker set of rooms. It was not barred. 

However, there was a very large lizard standing in the doorway. 

"What in the...?" began Tommy in shock, sitting bolt upright. 

"Do not be alarmed," the creature answered, stepping forward into the light. It's voice was deep and rough, but not unkind. "I mean you no harm. We are in this together, you and I." 

Tommy gave the strange beast a curious look. It was not a lizard, after all, but a man with reptilian features. From the waist down, he was pure lizard, complete with a tail, but upwards from there, he was roughly human. Parts of his chest, his entire left arm and shoulder, and most of his head and neck were scaled, and his left hand was tipped with claws, but despite all that, he did not seem in any way threatening. Dangerous, perhaps, but not threatening. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Tommy replied. "I've just never seen anything quite like you before." 

"My people are a secretive race. We are seen by few," the creature replied. "I am Tridor, of the planet Horath, or what's left of it. Gasket conquered some years ago, and most of those who were not killed are enslaved or in hiding somewhere. I am... both more and less fortunate than some." 

"My name's Tommy Oliver," the Red Ranger replied. "What do you mean, more and less fortunate?" 

"This is not the worst place we could be," Tridor said. "At least here, you will be fed what is nutritious to you, doctored if you are sick, kept out of rain and cold, and allowed to go outside on occasion for practice - under heavily armed guard, of course." 

"But what for?" Tommy persisted. 

"For the entertainment of the Prince," answered Tridor. "It is his pleasure to keep the greatest warriors of the planets he conquers in captivity. When he wishes to be entertained, he brings them out of their cells and has them battle each other, often until the death. Until then, you are safe. You must be a very great warrior on your world, if you have been brought here." 

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about fighting," said Tommy, not sure whether or not it would be right to reveal his status as a Ranger to this odd creature. "But Gasket hasn't conquered our world yet, and he's not going to, not if my friends and I have anything to say about it!" 

"Ah," said Tridor, smiling enigmatically. "You are a Power Ranger, then, from Earth. I had thought as much." 

"You know about us?" asked Tommy, surprised. 

"Everyone here does," Tridor replied. "The prince has been ranting about you all for days. He has captured one of your number, I have heard. He is even now in the Grand Arena. I am fairly certain there is to be a battle of some sort today, and I wouldn't doubt that your friend will be part of it." 

"Well, I'm not staying here and letting that tinhead prince mess with Jason," said Tommy. He reached for his communicator, which, he was pleased to note, was still on his wrist and quite intact. He pressed the button, ready to teleport out. There were a few feeble red sparks, but nothing more. Tommy frowned in consternation. 

"Not working?" asked Tridor. "I'm not surprised. Gasket has erected a very powerful energy shield over this entire complex; no one can get in or out, not unless he permits it." 

"If that's true," said Tommy, "why are you smiling?" 

"Because, I know how to fix the problem, if you are willing to help me," Tridor replied. "I have been waiting for a long time for an accomplice to help me with my plan, and I have a feeling that you could be just who I've been waiting for. There is a control room not far from here, which contains the machinery that powers the energy shield. I know where it is, and I could destroy it, if someone were to buy me a little time." 

"If I can do anything to help, I will," Tommy replied. "What's your plan?" 

"I have been in this cell for a long time. I know how Gasket operates things. He is a machine; he does the same thing over and over, mechanically. If all things run according to schedule, he will be sending for me soon, to do battle with his newly-captured Ranger. I will create a diversion so that you can escape and break the shield." 

"No," said Tommy. "Gasket will want me. I'm sure of it. That's just his style - to put me and my best friend in an arena and try to make us kill each other." 

"Yes, that does sound like him, now that you mention it," Tridor admitted. "That being the case, he would override his patterns. So, what do you suggest?" 

"Reverse the plan," said Tommy simply. "You know where the computers are and what to do when you find them. I'll keep the machines busy long enough for you to do your work. Then we can all be free." 

"You are a very brave man, Tommy Oliver, and worthy to be called a Ranger," answered Tridor. "Very well, we shall do as you say." A smile crossed his face, making his dark eyes glitter. "I do not believe His Majesty is going to have a happy afternoon." 

~*~

There really were times when Gasket wished his face was equipped for smiling, and as he surveyed the crowds of howling monsters that filled his stadium's bleachers, he could hardly suppress a chuckle. 

"This is going to be marvelous," he said to himself. "Never in recorded history has such a battle been recorded! I shall go down in the annals of time for this!" 

He was distracted from his self-congratulations by the sound of a low moan. He turned around in time to see the Gold Ranger - _his_ Gold Ranger now, he reminded himself smugly - beginning to stir and shake his head dazedly. 

"Wh...where am I?" he asked. "What's going on? What happened to me?" 

"Oh, your majesty! At last, you are awake!" cried Gasket. "We have been so worried about you, sire! How are you feeling?" 

"Okay, I guess," said Jason woozily. More clearly, he added, "Who are you? Why are you calling me 'your majesty' like that? I'm not royalty... am I? I don't remember who I am..." 

"It pains me deeply that your majesty is feeling unwell," answered Gasket, doing his level best to sound sympathetic. "Perhaps I can jog your memory. You are King Jason, ruler of the great and mighty Machine Empire. I am your trusted advisor, Gasket. Don't you remember me?" 

"Maybe... I don't know. My head feels strange," Jason replied. "You do look kind of familiar. Why can't I remember anything?" 

"Have no fear, your majesty. I will explain everything," said Gasket. "To do that, I must remind you first of our mission, and that of the entire Empire. We are warriors, dedicated to protecting the universe from being overwhelmed by the forces of utter darkness and chaos. Chief among these forces are the Power Rangers, a group of teenagers from a horrid planet called Earth. These Power Rangers have been your mortal enemies for years. They have even gone so far as to mock you by disguising themselves in a mimicry of your royal armor and playing on your title of Gold Ranger. They represent all that is foul and base in our fair universe, and you yourself have gone into battle with them time and time again, leading your troops to many glorious victories. However, I regret to say that, some days past, you were overcome by them through stealth and trickery and beaten unfairly. By the time we were able to rescue you, you had already been sorely wounded. We have been tending you for days, sire, but it is only just now that you have returned to us." 

"Yes. I do remember something like that," said Jason thoughtfully. Memories flittered across his mind, memories of himself doing battle with... something. It was all very unclear. "Tell me more, Gasket. I think it's coming back to me." 

"I will do better than tell you, sire," answered Gasket, inwardly rejoicing. The Ranger was swallowing the bait! "Allow me to show you for yourself the atrocities wrought by the Rangers." 

With that, he pointed his sword up at the air above the small stage where Jason's throne rested, and a bolt of energy crackled along its blade. The energy shot upwards and solidified into a circle of light that began to play images across its surface. Jason stared at it, riveted, as he watched scenes of people in bright armor wielding the fiercest weapons he could imagine, not just blazing lasers and gleaming blades, but gigantic machines of destruction, large enough to crush buildings with ease. As he watched the images of chaos roll by, he felt his old nemesis, Anger, rising up to meet him, and his breathing constricted as he attempted to get his rage under control. 

"I've seen enough," he said. "Show me no more, Gasket. I would have to be a fool not to believe you after seeing that. Where are these Rangers now? I'm going to make them pay for what they've done, to the universe and to me!" 

Here was another moment when a smile would have been useful. By all the dark powers, this Ranger was a natural villain! Pretending to serve him might almost be fun! 

"Calm yourself, sire," said Gasket soothingly, letting the circle of light disintegrate and fade. "It is too early for you to be exerting yourself in a full-scale battle. We would not have you hurting yourself again so soon after your recovery." 

"I feel fine," Jason replied, and he meant it. The picture show had emboldened him; he felt ready to take on anything, with or without his memories. 

"I am pleased to hear you say so, your majesty," said Gasket. "If that is the case, I have news you will find pleasing. When you fell in battle, the grief of your people was so great that we simply could not leave the injury unavenged. I myself led a counterstrike against the Rangers, and your brave soldiers and I were fortunate enough to capture their leader. He is imprisoned in one of your containment areas as we speak. If you like, I can have him brought here to the arena for you to receive punishment for his misdeeds in the classic style - that is, a fight until he surrenders or is defeated." 

"Good job, Gasket. That's exactly the kind of punishment these villains deserve," Jason answered. "Bring him here. I'll fight him myself." 

"Excellent, your majesty! You're sounding more like your old self already," Gasket enthused. "Cogs! Front and center!" 

A small platoon of the shiny robots stepped forward and stood at attention, awaiting commands. 

"Shock troops," Jason muttered, looking at them with vague recognition. 

"Quite so," agreed Gasket. "They are your personal servants - they will do anything you ask of them." 

"Good," said Jason. "All right, you! Go get the Ranger and bring him to the arena, and make it fast!" 

The Cogs saluted in perfect synchronicity and marched off. Jason sat back in his throne and looked out at all of those gathered, feeling ever more comfortable with his role as king. All doubt was leaving his mind as to the truth about Gasket's statements. He truly was the King of the Machine Empire, sworn enemy of the Power Rangers. 

~*~

Working in the Power Chamber, Billy was suddenly distracted by the wailing of a siren. He looked up in shock, and Alpha looked back at him in a similar state of alarm. 

"Great. Just great," Billy muttered. "I wonder what _else_ has decided to go wrong today?" 

"I'm checking on it right now," Alpha replied, turning to the computers. 

"I'll call the Rangers together, then," answered Billy. 

Within moments, four Rangers arrived in the Power Chamber. Billy watched them teleport in with some concern. Only four? 

"Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Adam. 

"Where's Tommy?" Kat added. 

"Good question. Where _is_ Tommy?" Billy replied. "I thought he'd be with you." 

"No, he went off on his own after we left here last time," said Kat. "Don't tell me he's disappeared, too!" 

"Ay-yi-yi! This is not good!" cried Alpha. "According to the computer, Tommy's not on Earth anymore!" 

"Aw, man!" muttered Adam. "We're like the ten little Indians! Who's going next?" 

"You don't think he did something crazy trying to find Jason, do you?" asked Billy. 

There was a thoughtful pause. 

"He did," the Rangers all agreed. 

"Well, we do have some good news," Alpha replied. "I've been able to get a lock on his communicator's signal. If you'll give me some time, I just might be able to trace him." 

"Great!" said Adam. "If he's with Jason, that means we might be able to bring him back, too!" 

"We can hope, anyway," Billy replied. 

The Rangers all gathered hopefully around the computers, watching to see what results they would bring. 

~*~

Tridor rested calmly on his bed, leaning against the wall as if there was absolutely no danger in the air at all. There was nothing strange about that, though. He had been getting more than a little bored with his prisoner's life, and even the infrequent summons to the arena had been growing dull. A warrior by nature, he preferred a life of action to even the most luxurious life of peace. Living in a cramped cell hadn't agreed with him one bit. After going over several plans with his newfound friend Tommy, he felt confident that good things were about to happen, and he was feeling better than he had in years. 

Keys rattled, warning Tridor of the approach of Cogs just in time for him to wipe the satisfied smile off his face. His claws tensed a little in expectation of a battle. This was going to be fun! 

"You, prisoner!" barked one of the Cogs, a glossy silver one that seemed to be marginally better-constructed than the others. "Where is the Red Ranger? The king has ordered he be brought to the arena!" 

*_King? That's different. Since when did Gasket start calling himself a king?_* Tridor wondered. He felt a brief flicker of unease, but it didn't show on his face. *_I wouldn't have thought Gasket would have the nerve to call himself a king, not while his father still lives. Something must be going on that I haven't heard about yet._* 

"If you're looking for the Ranger, he's in there," Tridor replied, gesturing toward the darkened rooms. "I'd be careful, though. He's got a nasty temper." 

The robot made a sound that might have been construed as a snort coming from something organic, and it marched through the doorway into the shadows. The Cogs accompanying it stood at the doorway, effectively blocking it. Tridor just sat very still, watching and listening and trying not to smile. 

There was a sudden crash coming from the dark room, like the sound of something metal being pitched against the wall, and there were muffled exclamations. The other Cogs looked at each other in surprise before hurrying into the back room. There were more crashes and scuffles. Tridor allowed himself to smile broadly as he got up and walked quietly out of the room. 

Minutes later, a somewhat subdued Tommy, overwhelmed by trying to battle multiple enemies in a dark, cramped place, was dragged out of the cell in evident defeat. As he was being hustled along, wrists bound in chains, he saw a flicker of movement in the periphery of his vision. Shining out of the darkness of an alleyway were a pair of glinting dark eyes. One of them closed in a wink, and there was a white flash of a feral grin before Tridor vanished into obscurity. Tommy smiled faintly in return. It was just a matter of time, now. 

~*~

"Almost got it," Billy whispered to himself. Even so, the other Rangers heard him. It was so completely still in the Power Chamber, they could hear each other breathing. "Just a few more seconds... hurry up, computer!" 

Almost as if in reply, the computer buzzed and hummed, it's lights blinking an alert that its work was finished. Eagerly, Billy pressed a few buttons, drawing up a visual. The Rangers all stared at it in dismay. 

"Oh, rats," Rocky muttered. 

"You said it," Tanya agreed. 

The Rangers were watching a rather gloomy scene. The image they saw was of a rather bruised and beaten-looking Tommy being dragged through the streets of some strange alien city. He was bound in thick chains and being shoved along by Cogs, urging him to go faster, but it appeared that he could barely lift his feet. 

"Oh, no, what have they done to him?" asked Kat, quietly horrified. 

"Nothing good," Billy replied. "At least we know he's okay for now, and we can start tracking where he might be." 

"Any sign of Jason?" asked Adam, pushing a little nearer to the screen, as if he might be able to see the missing Gold Ranger if he looked more closely. 

"So, far, nothing," Billy replied. He was going to say more, but Alpha cut him off. 

"Billy, look at this," said the little droid. "I think I may have found something." 

He printed out a sheet of computer readouts, which he handed over for his friend's perusal. Billy quickly scanned the paper. 

"That's odd," he murmured. "I don't think I like it." 

"What is it? What does it say?" asked Rocky, peering at the paper. It all looked like garbled nonsense to him. 

"The computer's got a lock on Jason, but there's something... different about him," answered Billy slowly. "I don't like to say it, but when we find Jason, there's a chance he might not be the same Jason we know, and I can't make out what's been done to him, much less how to undo it." 

"First things first," Adam said. "We'll rescue Jason, and then we'll worry about whatever Gasket might have done to him." 

"Right," Kat agreed. "Rescuing him and Tommy should be our first priorities. Can we teleport them out?" 

"We can try," Alpha answered, giving his approximation of a shrug. He and Billy crouched over the computers again, busily pressing buttons. The computer gave a screech and a blip that sounded offended, and Billy sighed and shook his head. 

"No good. Gasket's got some kind of energy shield around the whole city. We _might_ be able to punch through it, but I don't know how well it would work." 

"We have to try," said Rocky. "Give it a whirl. We have faith in you, Billy." 

"All right, then," Billy replied. "Here goes nothing." 

~*~

Jason was on his feet, pacing back and forth as he awaited the Red Ranger's arrival. 

"What's taking those Cogs so long?" he demanded. "I want to hurry this thing up!" 

"I apologize, sire," said Gasket, allowing some mild annoyance to show in his voice. "They are not always the most swift-witted of soldiers. If they don't get here soon, I'll go looking for them myself." He was feeling a bit irked at the tardiness of his foot soldiers; they were holding up the progress of his beautiful plan. Just as he was considering how best to punish the troops when they finally arrived, he became aware that someone was tapping him on the shoulder. 

"What is it?" he snapped, whirling to see who was disturbing. Archerina jumped backwards in surprise. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. "Did I come at a bad time?" 

"Not at all, my pet," he replied, reining in his temper. "We are just awaiting the arrival of the Red Ranger. He is late, and his majesty is getting impatient." 

"Who is this?" asked Jason. "I know her from somewhere, don't I?" 

"Ah, yes. Allow me to reintroduce you to my lovely wife, Archerina," Gasket answered. "So, what is it you wanted to say, my dear?" 

"Our scanners have indicated a fluctuation in your protective shield. The Rangers are trying to break through," Archerina replied. "They'll have it down in a few minutes. Hadn't you better go try to stop them?" 

"I suppose I should," Gasket replied. "Bother. These Rangers have the most wretched timing. I was hoping to personally oversee the Red Ranger's defeat. Will you excuse me, sire? There are matters I must attend to." 

"You are dismissed," Jason replied. 

Gasket bowed, a bit surprised. This Ranger had a better grip on the concept of royalty than he had expected. "Thank you, sire. I will return when I may." He turned and marched away, fuming a little. It seemed that even the most perfect plan wouldn't go off with out a hitch. 

However, his mood improved as he reached the main control room and began to inspect the readings on his instruments. There was no mistake; the Rangers were definitely trying to punch through his defenses - as literally as it could be done where computers are involved. He chuckled. 

"Foolish Rangers," he said. "Do you think you can try something like that without being caught at it? Really, I expected you to try something a little more subtle and clever. This is almost pathetic... but I suppose this is all we can expect with their leader in my possession. Well, Rangers, I think it's time I gave you... oh, what is your phrase for it? A taste of your own medicine." 

Back in the Power Chamber, Billy was monitoring his progress. Gasket's shields were definitely weakening. It was costing a lot of power to keep up an assault like this, but it looked as if his efforts were going to pay off. 

"We're going to make it!" said Kat excitedly. "Come on, just a little more!" 

"How much more have we got to give?" Adam wondered, watching the Power Chamber's lights flicker. 

"I don't know, but we don't really need much more," Billy replied. "All it will take is-" 

There was a sudden crackling noise, and Billy jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a rather nasty injury, as the computer abruptly exploded. Alpha yelped as his lights flashed in alarm, and more than one Ranger yelled in surprise. A white trail of smoke issued from the dead machine, and it shot off a few forlorn sparks. 

"What happened?" asked Rocky, staring at the wrecked machine in dismay. 

"I can't really say for certain," Billy replied, "but I'd assume Gasket detected our attempts at penetrating his shielding device and reverted our power stream back along its original channel, causing our system to overload." 

"'Scuse me, Billy, but I don't speck techno-lingo," said Tanya. 

"We just poked ourselves in the eye," Rocky translated. The other Rangers looked at him in mild amazement. 

"He's right, you know," said Billy. "Gasket took the energy we were shooting at him and threw it back at us - hard. This computer's fried, and it's probably going to take days to fix." 

"So much for a rescue attempt," said Kat glumly. "How are we ever going to get ourselves out of this now?" 

No one had an answer. 

~*~

To an outside observer, it would appear that Tommy was nearly on his last legs. He stumbled and fell over and over again on his journey to the stadium, falling headlong in the dust and not moving until the Cogs roughly jerked him to his feet. Even then, he dragged his feet, moving as if he was completely exhausted, all but letting his captors carry him along. Sometimes he would stop walking entirely and struggle wildly at his bonds until the Cogs subdued him and forced him to start walking again. Never in his life had he put on such a grand performance. He moved slowly, yes, but not because he was weak. He felt ready to take on the whole Machine Empire, but he had to keep up the appearance of a beaten man because every second was a moment that brought Tridor closer to the control rooms and the means to freedom. All he had to do was stall. 

Tommy was so busy with his play-acting that he hardly noticed that they were nearing the stadium. He did notice, however, when he was abruptly shoved into the dirt, and he got up spitting sand from his mouth to have a look around. One of the Cogs removed his shackles, and then they all vanished, leaving Tommy standing in the middle of a coliseum with a bunch of monsters looking down on him. For a moment, he felt a sinking sensation, wondering if he could really handle whatever was in store for him until Tridor did his work. Then he looked up, and he knew he was doomed. 

"Welcome, Ranger," said Jason coldly. He was sitting serenely in his throne, holding his Power Staff like a royal scepter, flanked by a small batch of silver Cogs who stood rigidly at attention. Archerina stood there also, and the two seemed perfectly at ease with each other. There was something about that calmness that gave Tommy chills. 

"Jason," he said softly. "What happened?" 

"Are you surprised?" Jason replied. "Did you really think you could get me that easily? Well, think again! I'm tougher than that. You and your friends don't have what it takes to destroy me!" 

"Destroy you? Jase, what are you talking about?" asked Tommy in amazement. "I never tried to..." The words froze in his throat when he realized that what he was saying wasn't completely true. His Green Ranger days were gone, but not forgotten, and there was no denying that while he was under Rita's power, he really _had_ tried to destroy Jason. 

*_He's got to be under some sort of spell..._* thought Tommy distractedly. 

"Do you hear that?" asked Jason. "At least he can be ashamed when he's lying. Surrender now, and I'll have pity on you!" 

"Surrender? Jason, what's the matter with you?" Tommy replied. "I'm not your enemy! We're teammates! We always have been, don't you remember?" 

"I don't remember," answered Jason. "You and your warriors took my memory from me, and you will be punished for it if you do not surrender. I can tell you have strength and courage, and I would rather spare you if I could. I won't let it be said that the King of the Machine Empire has no pity!" 

"King!" cried Tommy in shock. "You're no king!" 

"Quiet! I am the king, and I'll prove it, too!" Jason shouted back. "I've had enough of your talk! Surrender, or be destroyed!" 

"I won't surrender," Tommy replied. 

"Fine. We will fight, then, and may the best man win!" 

So saying, Jason sprang from his throne, a panther in gold armor, and landed in the arena across from Jason. Tommy shook his head at the wrongness of it all; this was not going to be pretty. He took a deep sigh and assumed his morphing stance. 

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!" 

That was all the cue Jason needed. He sprang at his friend, and the crowd went wild. 

~*~

Finster had to admit, the Apieron had its uses. For once in his life, he was center stage, and everyone was watching to see what he was doing, waiting for him to pull a miracle out of his sleeve and fully expecting him to do it. It was so ironic that they should be suddenly looking up to him like this at the moment of his betrayal. With his confidence building, he gathered his machinery on a table so that all could see, humming a little as he made the final adjustments. The spirit of the white crystal was refraining from speaking to him, but he could sense its happiness that everything was going so well. 

"There!" he said, snapping the last part into place. "That ought to do it. Not as good as I could have done, if I'd had the proper materials on hand but-" 

"Enough talk!" snapped Zedd. "Get on with it! Let's see some action!" 

"Yeah," Rito chimed in, hoping to curry some favor with his master by being agreeable. "What's all this junk do, anyway?" 

"This _junk_, as you call it, is actually a combination visual tracker and teleportation device," Finster answered primly. "I'm going to use it to track down the Rangers and send them to Gasket's arena." 

*_And it had better work,_* he added silently. 

***Trust me,*** the Apieron replied. ***I am more powerful than Gasket's shielding spells; the Rangers will be safe.*** 

"Well, don't just stand there!" said Rita. "Get to work, already!" 

"Yes, my queen. Right away," Finster agreed mildly, and he flipped a switch, setting the little machine in motion. It fizzed and popped a little, like water dropped on a stove, but it seemed to be working. The tiny screen showed a snowy image, just barely discernable as four teens, each dressed in his or her own trademark color. They seemed to be outside, sitting in a secluded area of the park. Their voices, somewhat obscured by static, came through. 

"I just hate waiting like this," Kat was saying. "Tommy looked so awful! He needs our help, and we can't get to him!" 

"And we don't even know where Jason is," Rocky added. "Anything could be happening to him! How long are we going to have to wait?" 

"The way Billy was talking, maybe days!" Adam replied. "I hope we won't be too late..." 

"This is so unfair!" cried Tanya. "I'd give anything to be where they are right now!" 

"And your wish will be granted," answered Fisnter softly. He pressed a button, and the teenagers suddenly disappeared. In the same instant, the machine exploded, and everyone jumped back from it, coughing and choking as it spewed black smoke. Finster, closest to the blast, actually fell over. He shook himself to clear his head. 

*_Well?_* he wondered. *_How did I do?_* 

***Perfect,*** the Apieron answered, with a hint of a smile. ***Just perfect.*** 

~*~

Tommy gasped and staggered backwards, propelled by yet another blow from his friend... or was he an enemy now? He had been fighting for several minutes now, doing all he could to defend himself wile trying to get Jason under some sort of control, but the Gold Ranger was giving no quarter in this fight. Tommy was almost forced to fight back, despite his resolve not to hurt his friend. There just had to be a way of getting Jason to snap out of whatever mind lock he was in, but how? 

Suddenly, there were four small explosions of light, as the rest of the Power Rangers team seemed to burst into being in front of their leader, momentarily stunning Jason. 

"What's going on? How did we get here?" Rocky wondered. 

"And why are we morphed?" asked Adam. 

"Man, am I ever glad to see you guys!" said Tommy gratefully. "We've got a bit of a problem." 

"Problem?" Tanya repeated. "What kind of problem?" 

"So, you're ganging up on me, huh?" Jason asked. "Well, I can handle all five of you impostors if I have to!" 

"That kind," Tommy said. "Jason is, well... they've done something to him, and now he thinks he's the king of the Machine Empire." 

"He thinks _what?_" asked Rocky in alarm. 

"Out of the way!" Kat shouted suddenly, and the Rangers dodged and tumbled at Jason sent a Gold Rush attack into their midst. 

"This is not good," Adam muttered. "This is really not good. Does anybody else think it might be better if we fell back and regrouped." 

"That would be good," said Tommy. "Unfortunately, we can't get out of here until Gasket's shield is broken." 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Adam replied. "I guess that means we're stuck, huh?" 

"Not quite," Tommy replied. 

"What do you mean?" Kat asked. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said. 

At that moment, Gasket was making his way back to the arena in something of a hurry. He was entirely irked, not only by the fact that he had missed the beginning of the battle, but also because, impossible as it seemed, someone had gotten through his shields, and he had a nasty suspicion of who it was. Those Rangers appeared to be a bit more persistent and ingenious than he'd given them credit for. He had absolutely no idea how they'd been able to circumvent his protection system, but he had a notion it must have been impressive. He would have given a lot to know how it had been done. It would have surprised him to discover that they had no clue how it happened themselves. 

Meanwhile, Tridor was making steady, invisible progress through the streets of Gasket's compound. He didn't like it much out there. His people were jungle people, used to treecover and plantlife, and being out in the open like this bothered him. He was uncomfortably aware of how much his green scales had to stand out against his gold-toned background, and he wished fervently that he had a few shrubs or something to hide behind. Still, he did have some skills to help him here: an instinctive ability for hiding and blending with the shadows, and a natural skill for climbing the walls. All he'd need was a split-second of warning, and he could take himself to a rooftop or other safe perch if trouble were to come near. 

Suddenly, a noise caught his attention. There was a flurry of dust, and then Tridor was no longer visible, having ducked into an alleyway in an eye-blink movement. Crouching in what was barely a hiding place, nothing more than a dark spot where he might be overlooked if no one made an effort to find him, he watched and listened to see what was happening. Anything moving here was likely to be an enemy, and might best be avoided. Moments later, Gasket came around a corner, muttering to himself in an angry monotone. Tridor felt his claws twitch instinctively with the wish to rip the prince open like a tin can and see what kind of metal heart might lie inside. The tip of his tail twitched nervously, like a cat's, and he tried to still it. He didn't know how sharp the machine prince's senses were - as far as he knew, any little sound or movement might catch his attention. It would be very enjoyable to rip him to shreds, and all his fighting impulses were screaming at him to pounce while the target was in sight, but he suppressed them. Vengeance could come later. Right now, his objective was to go to the control room and destroy the shield. Anything else had to be ignored. He waited tensely until Gasket had marched out of sight. Then he glided back out of his hiding place and continued on his way. 

The end of five minutes brought good news and bad news. The good news was that he was standing within sight of the control room. The bad news was that it was barred and locked, and the keys were held by one of half a dozen Cogs that pranced menacingly about, glaring this way and that in an effort to intimidate trespassers. Tridor gave a cold reptilian smile as he stepped into view. 

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly. "Lovely day for a battle, wouldn't you say?" 

The Cogs turned as one to glare at the intruder who was standing there smiling at them so smugly. If they'd had the brains to be insulted, they would have been infuriated. As it was, they realized only that he was supposed to be inside a cell, not outside grinning at them, and that could not be permitted. They charged at him in a wild rush. 

Tridor faced them calmly, never once looking in the least bit worried. As the first two Cogs rushed up to meet him, he whirled in place and lashed out at them with his thick tail, sending them flying away in two different directions. The third arrived just as he had completed his spin, and it met up with his sharp claws instead. It went down with four parallel gouges ripped down its front. The fourth was dispatched with a powerful kick that sent it flying against a wall and shattering into several pieces. The next one was dealt a punishing blow from his human fist, beating it to the ground, where he crushed it with a stomp of one foot. The entire battle took less than a half-minute. Tridor looked at the last Cog, which was almost managing to look afraid. 

"Well," he said softly, "are you going to give me those keys, now, or are you going to make me take them from you?" 

The Cog hesitated for a moment, and Tridor took a step forwards. It threw down the keys and ran for its life. 

"Well, that was easy," Tridor said with a shrug. He picked up the keys the robot had so obligingly left for him and unlocked the door, letting it swing slowly open. Then he stepped inside with a feeling of exultation. This was just where he had been dreaming he would be - alone in a room with all the precious computer equipment that governed the life of his worst enemy. His smile was feral. This was going to be fun! 

"Where to begin? Where to begin?" he muttered, looking around. Computers all looked the same to him, but only one of them was the one that operated the shields. Furthermore, he had no clue what would actually be required to shut them down. He shrugged. "Oh, well. When in doubt, rip 'em out!" 

So saying, he put his impressive claws to work wreaking havoc on Gasket's machinery, grinning savagely the whole time. 

In the arena, the Rangers were still struggling valiantly with their deluded teammate, doing everything they could to avoid being pounded into the ground by him. Given the fact that he felt far more inclined to injure them than they were to damage him, they had their hands full with dodging his attacks, and getting him under any kind of control appeared impossible. 

"How much longer do you think we can keep this up?" asked Adam. 

"I don't know," Rocky replied, "but I'm beginning to wonder if maybe surrendering wouldn't be such a bad idea!" 

"Hang in there, guys!" Tommy replied. "I've got a friend working on getting us all out of here! Just give him a little more time!" 

"We might not have a little more-" Tanya began. 

There was a sudden earthshaking explosion, and the air around them seemed to crackle for an instant as the shield became briefly visible before dissolving. A burst of black smoke bloomed up from somewhere in the distance, marking a sooty smudge across the strange honey-colored sky. 

"That's our ticket out!" Tommy explained. "Now we can grab Jason and get out of here!" 

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" said Jason. 

"I think that would really be a bad idea," said Adam. "Can you imagine what he'd do to the Power Chamber?" 

"I'm not leaving without him!" Tommy insisted. 

"Tommy, be reasonable," Kat pleaded. "He's beyond our reach. We're going to have to retreat and come up with a new plan." 

"No," said Tommy sternly. "You go if you want. I'm not leaving Jason behind." 

"You can't stay here! You'll be boiled in motor oil or something!" Rocky cried. 

Tommy shook his head. "No, Jason won't kill me. I won't believe that. Here." The Red Ranger suddenly demorphed. Jason, surprised, gave him a suspicious look. 

"What are you up to?" asked the Gold Ranger. 

"I'm not up to anything. I'm just done with fighting," Tommy replied. He turned to his friends and removed his morpher. "Here. Give this to Billy. Tell him to take my place while I'm gone. You all take care of yourselves, and I'll get back when I can, but Jason needs me now. I'm his best friend, and he's mine. Maybe I can get through to him, and save him like he saved me." 

"We'll miss you, Tommy. Be careful," Kat replied. 

"I'll miss you, too," said Tommy. He could have meant the whole team, but his eyes were riveted on Kat's the whole time. "Get going, now, before someone decides to stop you." 

The Rangers nodded and teleported to safety. Tommy turned back to face his friend- turned-enemy. 

"Where are they going?" Jason asked. 

"Away," Tommy replied. "But not me. I'm surrendering to you. Do what you will." 

"Glad you've come to your senses," said Jason. "Gasket!" 

"Yes, sire?" inquired the robot eagerly. 

"Take this man away. Have him locked up somewhere, but don't hurt him. See that he's taken care of until I'm ready to deal with him." 

"Yes, sire. As you command," Gasket replied. He teleported himself from his place next to Jason's throne into the arena. Pulling a pair of handcuffs out of thin air, he shackled the now ex-Red Ranger and led him away, back to the prisons. Tommy never took his eyes of Jason the whole time. The Gold Ranger didn't know why, but there was something in that pleading expression that gave him chills. Well, he would interrogate the Ranger himself, and then he would learn some answers. 

In another part of the complex, Tridor walked out of the ruins of the computer room. He was dirty, scorched, and scuffed, and feeling quite pleased with himself. Finally, after all these long years of waiting, he was free to return to his home! Then, perhaps, he would be able to find others like himself, warriors who were brave enough to face Prince Gasket and fight him off of their planet and out of the universe forever! It was an idea of immense appeal. First, though, there was something he had to check on. Pressing his fingers and claws to his temples, he closed his eyes, psychically scanning the compound for the presence of the Red Ranger. By this time, he should have teleported himself home, but something always could have gone wrong... 

Yes, something _had_ gone wrong! He could see clearly, just for an instant, that Gasket was leading Tommy in the direction of the maximum security cells, places that would be far more difficult to escape than the one he had left earlier. Tridor opened his glittering black eyes, and they flashed with determination. Tommy was a brave man, and an intelligent one, and he had helped Tridor when no one else would. Tridor owed him his freedom, perhaps even his life - who knew how much longer it would have been before he lost a battle in Gasket's accursed arena? You just didn't leave a friend like Tommy to rot in jail. 

"This will not do," said Tridor softly. "This will not do at all..." 


	2. Shuffle

**Shuffle**

**By: SilvorMoon**

Jason stood before a mirror, admiring his reflection. A small group of Cogs fluttered around him in silvery flashes, putting the final touches on his royal garb. He liked what the mirror showed him: a powerful-looking man with a proud light in his eyes, his expression held stern and inscrutable, as if he were a machine himself. His other garments - inferior things that they were - had been disposed of, and he was now dressed in a style more suited to his station. His new clothes were made of black silk, trimmed at the cuffs with patterns of gold embroidery. He wore black leather gloves and black boots with gold buckles, and a matching belt held a gold-worked scabbard with a jeweled sword. A gold starburst pin held a dramatic black cape in place. The effect was somewhat sinister, but there would be no doubting his power. The Cogs made the final adjustments to his cloak and then carefully placed a gold circlet on his head. He nodded in satisfaction and waved at them dismissively, and they vanished at once. 

"It looks right," he said, continuing to scrutinize his reflection. "I don't know how those Rangers thought they could fool me, with or without my memories. There's no way I could not know that this is natural." 

He turned away from the mirror and began pacing around his room. It was made of the same golden stone as the rest of the complex, but it lacked the starkness that some of the other rooms had. This room actually had carpeting, dyed a rich red color that Jason found somehow comforting. The curtains and wall-hangings were predominantly red, too, and everything showed a wealth of detail and comfort that he'd seen nowhere else. He'd decided he liked it. He felt quite at home there, and there was no doubt in his mind that the place had been designed just for him - he'd probably picked it all out himself, even if he couldn't remember it. 

Meanwhile, Gasket paced restlessly through the hallways, thoroughly annoyed. He had no idea how or why things had gone so ridiculously wrong, but they had, and he hadn't made any preparations for how to deal with them. It was a good thing he had made arrangements for what to do with his captive Ranger now that he had him, or he might have had his bluff called a little earlier than he'd hoped. After all, when one had a genuine Power Ranger at one's disposal (not one of the pathetic fakes that some of his rivals had produced in the past) you made full use of him - for example, putting him to work conquering competing forces. However, he was still stuck with the bother of exterminating the _real_ Power Rangers, who had somehow been able to sneak into his fortress, despite the presence of a formidable barrier. Not only that, but _somebody_ had laid his control room to ruins, and fixing all the damage that had been done would take weeks. 

*_Of course I know who did it,_* he thought bitterly. It hadn't taken long to discover the empty cell that should have held the Red Ranger and the warrior known as Tridor, nor had it been difficult to deduce how the sly reptile had escaped. The Cogs responsible for the lapse had been disassembled. *_He's probably long gone by now. There will be no getting revenge on him, pleasant as it would be. He never did behave like a proper prisoner. It would be fun to beat him into submission._* 

"Gasket? Is something wrong?" asked a voice. 

"Yes, Archerina, _everything_ is wrong," Gasket answered tersely. "My plan has gone completely awry, one of my prisoners has escaped, I've just made a fool of myself in front of anyone who saw that transmission, I'm having to bow and scrape to a Power Ranger and obey everything he says, and there's another one in the dungeon that he won't even let me eliminate! Does it sound like anything is going _right_ today?" 

Archerina cringed, as much as a robot could do so. It wasn't often that her husband spoke to her in that tone of voice. He usually managed to speak gently to her no matter how unpleasant a mood he was in. 

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to upset you. Is there anything I can do?" 

"Not now," he answered. "Just leave me alone for a while. I need to think." 

"Yes, darling," answered Archerina. "Will I see you later?" 

"Perhaps," Gasket replied, not even looking at her. "Goodbye, Archerina." 

She sighed softly and returned to her room, alone. It was a situation she would probably have to get used to, she reflected sadly, because if this kept up, there were going to be a lot of lonely days in the future. 

~*~

Billy was a bit dismayed when only four Rangers returned to the Power Chamber, and even more dismayed to read the looks on their faces. Katherine, in particular, was looking unusually glum, and Billy began to fear the worst. 

"What happened?" he blurted. 

"Well..." said Adam, "things didn't exactly go the way we planned." 

"They never do," Billy said resignedly. "What went wrong this time?" 

"You aren't going to believe this," said Rocky, "but Jason thinks he's the King of the Machine Empire. He looked like he was doing a pretty good job of it, too. If Gasket's shield hadn't been broken, it would have been curtains for all of us!" 

"They turned him evil?" asked Alpha. Spells like that were fairly common; any experienced Ranger learned how to deal with them after a while. 

"No, I don't think that's what it was," said Tanya. "It looked more like they'd just... I don't know, brainwashed him or something. He thought _we_ were the villains, not the Machines." 

"So what happened to Tommy?" Billy managed, almost afraid to ask. 

"He surrendered," said Kat softly. "He wouldn't leave Jason behind, so he let himself be captured." 

"Oh, no," said Billy. "How are we going to manage without Tommy? He should _know_ a team of Rangers can't function with just four members!" 

"Five," Adam corrected. 

"Five? But if Jason's brainwashed and Tommy's captive, then who...?" 

In response, Adam pitched the Red Ranger's morpher to Billy, who caught it reflexively. He looked back to his friends with a puzzled expression. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. 

"Morph, genius!" Rocky answered with a flash of his usual humor. "Tommy wanted you to have it while he's gone. You're going to lead the team in his place." 

"But... but..." Billy was too flabbergasted to speak. "I thought I couldn't carry the Power anymore. You know... the whole Gold Ranger thing..." 

"**It is true that the Gold Ranger's powers will not accept you,**" said Zordon, "**but there has never been any reason why the Zeo Powers should be denied to you. You chose not to carry them of your own free will, but they will serve you if you choose to take them. You have proven yourself worthy of doing so, and I have complete confidence in your leadership abilities.**" 

"Well, if you say so..." said Billy. He turned the Zeonizer over in his hands, trying to convince himself that it was really real. Then he looked up at his friends and smiled. "Guess I don't have much choice. I'll do it!" 

There was a cheer in response - a bit of a forced cheer, but a cheer nonetheless. The Rangers knew instinctively that their team was not complete without the Red Ranger, and they were glad to have Billy back in the game. He had to admit, _he_ was glad to be back, too. The other Rangers offered him congratulations, and even Kat contrived to look cheerful. 

"Okay, enough hilarity," he said at last. "I've got to get back to work. Even with a full team, we still need to rescue Tommy and Jason, and we aren't going to be able to do that while the computer is still wrecked." 

"Right," Adam replied. "Well, I guess if there's nothing left we can help with right now..." 

"You might as well go home," said Alpha. "We'll let you know as soon as there's anything you can do." 

The other Rangers nodded, serious again, and teleported out, leaving Billy to his work. He watched them go, and then turned back to the broken computer, preparing to work his mechanical magic - or try to. 

"Do you really think I'm going to make a good leader?" he asked Alpha. 

The little robot looked surprised. "Of course! Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Tommy was such a good leader... I don't see how I could ever fill in for him," Billy replied. "I'm a better fighter than I used to be before I became a Ranger, but I've never been the warrior type. My job's usually been to fix what's broken, not fight monsters. Tommy and Jason were the ones who did that, and they're not here now. I just feel like a poor substitute." 

"Don't say that, Billy!" Alpha replied. "You were always a great Power Ranger - _and_ a good leader." 

"What do you mean?" asked Billy, surprised. "When was I a leader?" 

"When the Aquitian Rangers were here," Alpha replied. "You took care of almost everything, then." 

"Because I had to," Billy replied. "I was the only one who could." 

"And you have to now," Alpha replied. 

Billy kept quiet. There didn't seem to be an answer to that... but it did give him something to think about, so as his hands moved mechanically through the maze of circuit boards and wires that filled the computer, his mind examined the idea in much the same way. Could he be a leader? Maybe. He'd have to try, anyway. His friends needed him, and as long as they did, he couldn't afford to trap himself with useless worries. Anyway, this was a team, not a dictatorship, so he could count on the other Rangers to help him. He couldn't help feeling sure that any of them would know how to handle this situation better than he did. 

~*~

"It's days like this that make me wonder if I'm really cut out to be a Ranger," said Tanya. 

"You did fine, really," Adam answered. "No one could have asked you to do more. This is just a weird situation, that's all." 

The two Rangers were coping with the stress of the day as best they could by strolling along the edge of the lake, chatting with each other. The other Rangers had taken themselves elsewhere, respecting the couple's right to be alone with each other, but what would have ordinarily been a romantic walk was being weighted down by their worries for their missing friends. 

"I know," Tanya sighed. "I just wish I could have done more. Sometimes I feel so out of place. I mean, Tommy's such a good leader, and you all know so much about being Power Rangers already. I've only been here a few weeks. Maybe Billy should have kept the power after all..." 

"If he'd kept it, we'd be short a Ranger right now," Adam pointed out. "Don't worry about a thing. You make a fantastic Yellow Ranger. Anyway, Billy wouldn't look nearly as good in that yellow skirt." 

Tanya hit him, which was what he'd expected, but she couldn't help laughing anyway. Adam grinned at her. 

"Seriously," he said, "you are getting better. You've learned a lot since you started training - faster than I did, as a matter of fact." 

"I had a good teacher," Tanya replied. "I never could have done so well if you hadn't been here to teach me." 

Adam grinned modestly. "You would have figured it out." 

There was a lull in the conversation, and they let it pass, walking hand in hand and thinking their own thoughts. They were so wrapped up in their musings that it was not until they heard a voice speaking to them that they realized that they were not entirely alone. 

"Adam? Tanya? Is that you?" 

The pair looked up in guilty surprise, embarrassed at not having seen their friend sooner. Emily, the pretty waitress from the Beach Club, was walking up the beach from the other direction. Her spring green eyes seemed darker than usual with worry. 

"Hey, Emily. Is something wrong?" asked Tanya. 

"Have either of you seen Jason?" Emily replied. "He's missing. I mean, I think he is. He came to the Beach Club today and ordered a snack, and then he ran off without eating and without paying, and nobody knows where he went. Kat paid the bill, but she didn't say where he'd gone, and she ran off like she was worried about something, and I'm afraid he might be in trouble. Do either of you know what's wrong?" 

"Sorry, I haven't seen Jason since earlier today. I don't really know what's happened to him," Adam replied, making an attempt at honesty. He'd seen the Gold Ranger, but not Jason, and he really didn't know what had happened to him... not exactly, anyway. 

"We're actually kind of worried about him, too," Tanya added. "If you see him, would you let us know?" 

"Sure," said Emily, but her voice lacked her usual enthusiasm. She sighed and shrugged. "I just wish I knew why I was so worried. I mean, people have their emergencies and stuff all the time, and I don't usually get so worked up about it..." 

"But Jason's your friend, and you don't like it when bad things happen to him," said Adam gently. 

"Yeah, that could be it," Emily agreed. "But... I don't know. I'd be concerned if something happened to one of you guys, but this... this is weird. I've got this nagging feeling that something is wrong and that I ought to _know_ what's wrong, and I don't." 

Adam shrugged and tried to look unconcerned. "Guess it's just one of those things. Don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will turn out okay eventually." 

"You're right," Emily replied. "I should stop worrying so much." 

"Hey, there's no reason why you can't worry about him," Tanya assured her. "You know I'd be worried about Adam if _he_ disappeared like that. We gotta look after our guys, right?" 

Emily blushed, but didn't object. "Right." 

"Well, when Jason comes back, we'll let you know about it," said Adam. 

"Not unless I see him first," Emily replied, smiling bravely. "See you guys later." 

They said their goodbyes and wandered off in different directions. Tanya took a last look at the lonely girl walking resolutely along the beach, and she felt a pang of sadness. Poor Emily. She could look all she wanted, but she wouldn't find what she was looking for, not as long as Jason was under Gasket's control. It was really too bad; they would have made such a perfect couple, if Ranger business wasn't there to interfere... 

"Did you really mean what you just said?" asked Adam. 

"About what?" Tanya replied. 

"About... us. About me being your guy." Adam kept his head bowed, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing furiously. Tanya repressed the urge to giggle. 

"Relax. I was just teasing Emily," she said. 

"Does that mean you don't like me?" asked Adam, giving her a puppy-dog look. 

For a moment, the stresses of the day were displaced by a peal of spontaneous laughter. "Of course I do! What do you think I've been telling you all afternoon?" 

"I dunno, I thought we were talking about Jason and Emily!" 

They were both laughing at this point, their voices raised in almost childlike playfulness. They continued making verbal jabs at each other, making valiant efforts to keep their faces straight as they vied for first place in their verbal boxing match. 

"You know I can't just _tell_ you I like you! You're supposed to figure it out!" 

"How am I supposed to figure it out when you don't give me anything to go on?" 

"I did! You just weren't paying attention!" 

"I _was_ paying attention!" 

"I guess guys really can't figure anything out unless you flat-out tell them." 

"Okay. Tell me, then." 

"Tell you what?" 

"I don't know. Whatever you've been trying to tell me that I haven't heard yet." 

"Um, okay..." 

It was suddenly very quiet. They were not laughing, now, and the air seemed suddenly too thin, watered down by the lapping of the lake and the faint cries of shore birds. They were both suddenly aware of how close they'd been walking to each other, and how warm and still the summer air was. Tanya felt her hand still holding his, acutely aware of the strength of his grip and the warmth of his touch. She was aware, also, of his eyes, somehow both trusting and uncertain, peering into hers, his face composed into a question that she was suddenly sure she knew the answer to. She gave a sigh of relief; she hadn't known how easy it would be. 

"I love you, Adam." 

He didn't answer, not with words. Words were dry and clumsy, and would blow away on the wind. What was real was the solid warmth of their fingers intertwined and himself and herself standing inches apart. Then, magically, they weren't. They were closer than they'd ever been, bonded with a kiss as gentle as the rippling lake and caressing breeze, as solid and enduring as the earth beneath them, warm and free as the air. It was pure, it was natural, and it would last. 

Pausing for a moment in the puddle of shade cast by a lonely tree, Emily looked back to watch the couple. She was not ashamed of spying on them, nor was she given any joy by the sight. She only felt drained. Seeing them was only one more reminder of how empty she felt in knowing that Jason was gone and she did not know where he was or if he'd come back. 

*_He'll be back,_* she told herself sternly, but she didn't believe it. She had loved Jason when she'd first met him, as much as the couple she was watching loved each other. It had been like a razor slash - fast and sharp, unstoppable, and it had left its mark on her deeply. There was a sense in which she could not be happy without him, and now every moment that went by told her more and more urgently that the man she cared about was not just missing, but in real danger, and she knew with agonizing frustration that there was nothing, nothing in her life's power, that she could do to change it. 

~*~

Tommy was not at all happy with his accommodations. He'd been moved to a cell - not the kind reserved for Gasket's captive warriors, the kind that were supposed to be kept in reasonably good condition, but the rooms reserved for the more common kind of prisoners. He wasn't a prize, now, but a criminal, and a dangerous one, at that. He'd been relieved of his communicator, either because the barrier hadn't been fully repaired yet (he still had no clear notion of how much damage Tridor had actually managed to cause), or maybe just because his captors didn't want him to have even that small connection with his friends. Now he was stuck in a bleak, bare room, weakly lit and sparsely furnished. He sat on the edge of the uncomfortable cot that was all he had for a bed, stared at the wall, and waited to see what was going to happen next. 

He was not quite sure what he expected. He was hoping, in a vague sort of way, that it would be Jason who came to interrogate him. The Gold Ranger hadn't seemed _evil_, only confused and misguided by... whatever Gasket had done to him. 

*_If I could just talk to him a little while, I know I could get him to see that we're **not** his enemies. One thing's for sure: Gasket can't keep up the pretense of being the "good guy" forever. Sooner or later, he has to slip up, and then we'll have him._* 

Tommy sighed. He could give himself all the pep talks he wanted, but that still didn't change the fact that he was in an extremely precarious situation, and there was no guarantee that he would get out of it alive. He was counting on it being Jason who finally came for him, but if the new King of the Machine Empire decided to let his right-hand robot look after the prisoner for him, Tommy knew he didn't stand a chance. This had to be one of the stupidest risks he'd ever taken, but he knew that, for the sake of his friend, he could have done nothing else. 

Minutes passed - he wasn't sure how many, and he began to feel nervous, almost annoyed. It was one thing to throw him in prison, but it was another thing to forget about him, and he was a bit irked that nobody seemed to be finding him more important. He got up and began to pace the floor, waiting, waiting, waiting. 

His ending was ended by an unexpected crash, and he looked up in surprise and apprehension. There were sounds of a scuffle, then a small electric explosion, accompanied by a blue flash. Tommy rushed to the door of his cell, peering through the bars in an attempt to see what was going on, and was met by the staring face of a Cog. He yelped and jumped away, falling instinctively into his fighter's stance, preparing to defend himself. In the next instant, the Cog crumpled to the floor in a flicker of wan blue sparks, and a familiar person stepped into view, brushing hand against claw and grinning broadly. 

"Hello again, Tommy," said Tridor cheerfully. "You know, when I went through all the trouble of helping you escape, I didn't know it was just so you could have your rooms upgraded." 

"Very funny," said Tommy. "What are you doing back here, Tridor? I thought you planned to go back home to your people. You know you're in danger here. If Gasket finds you..." 

Tridor snorted. "Gasket couldn't find his own backside if you gave him a map. I, however, am a master tracker. I also don't leave witnesses," he added, with a glance at the defunct Cog on the floor. "He'll know where I've been, but never where I am." 

"Well, it doesn't pay to be too careful," Tommy muttered. "So, are you going to get me out of here, or did you just come to pass the time?" 

"Now that you mention it, I would like to get caught up on what's been going on around here. I've been rather too busy hiding to keep up with the latest gossip. We will talk, but not here." 

He crouched over the fallen Cog for a moment, and when he stood, he had a stiff bit of wire in his human hand. He quickly applied it to the lock, wrestling with it for a few moments before it finally snapped open. Tommy gratefully stepped out of his cell. 

"Thanks, Tridor. I owe you another one," he said. "Now, let's get out of here before someone comes looking for me." 

"A few minutes more," Tridor replied. He swung the door shut and closed the lock again. Then he picked up the guard-Cog and propped it against the doorframe, its stiff joints and expressionless face adding to the illusion that it was still dutifully standing guard. 

"That will give the accursed prince something to ponder," said Tridor as he led his friend down the hallway. "I was careful, you see. The guard shows no outside damage or signs of my trademark attacks..." He flexed his claws in illustration. "...and the door is still locked. It will take him at least a little while to figure out how you managed to simply vanish, and he may never realize it was I who helped you. Perhaps it will buy us some time." 

"That's pretty good thinking," Tommy acknowledged as he hurried to keep up with his friend. "So, where are we going?" 

"Up," said Tridor, and he stopped abruptly at the end of the hall. 

"Up?" Tommy repeated, momentarily confused. Then he looked up at the ceiling, where a rusty ventilation shaft hung loosely from a few ancient screws. There was a fan beyond it, but someone had apparently jammed it with a bit of broken machinery. 

"A hiding place," Tridor explained. "Just follow me." 

He reached up with his clawed hand to carefully remove the screws with one of his talons, letting the grate swing open. Tommy saw signs of oil recently added to the hinges and guessed that this must have been how Tridor had managed to infiltrate Gasket's high-security prison. The lizard man clambered up into the narrow opening, and then reached down a hand to assist Tommy. They pulled the grating shut again and released the fan before setting off into the dark unknown. 

The place in which Tommy found himself made his prison cell look clean and bright in comparison. It might have been windowless, but at least it had been lit, and its steel walls and floor had reflected the light to at least give an illusion of space and illumination. This place was black, so dark that all he could make out beyond the flickering grid-pattern of the grating behind the fan were a few other chinks of light, those small and distant, and the glittering of Tridor's eyes in the dark. There were pipes and wires twisting above and beside him, making snakelike progress through the shadows. The air vibrated with the humming of machinery, and there was an overwhelming smell of machine oil. It was surprisingly large, designed for easy maintenance, so the pair could at least stand up without difficulty. 

"What's all this?" Tommy wondered, hearing his voice echoing from uncountable metal surfaces. 

"The guts of the palace," said Tridor. "There are as many tunnels like these as there are proper hallways in this complex, I believe. I have only had time to explore a few, however, and those have only been the ones I covered while looking for you. It will make a good hiding place, though, provided you don't damage anything of importance. Not many will think to look for you here, and fewer could find you even if they did." 

"Thanks. Thanks a whole lot," Tommy answered. "I don't know how I'm going to repay you for all of your help." 

"You've paid me once for giving me my freedom, which I value over all things," Tridor answered. "You can pay me further by eliminating the Machine Prince's rule and setting the rest of my people free as well. You can also tell me what's been happening while I've been crawling through ventilation channels like a rat in a sewer." His voice said nothing but seriousness, but his teeth and eyes flashed in a grin. 

"Fair enough," Tommy replied. "I can't explain everything that's been going on here, but the one thing I know for sure is that Gasket's got my best friend Jason in some kind of mind lock, so now he thinks he's the King of the Machine Empire!" 

"Who does? Gasket?" 

"No, Jason! He thinks he's the king and the other Rangers and I are some kind of evil villains," Tommy explained. "I think Gasket's posing as his advisor or something." 

"Really? How odd," Tridor mused. He inspected his claws thoughtfully as he mulled over this new information. "I have to wonder how long Gasket will be able to keep up that act before he loses his temper? I can't imagine servility would come easily to him." 

"I don't know. He can't be very happy now that his plan's fallen through," Tommy replied. 

"Who says it's fallen through?" asked Tridor. "I'm under the impression that a Ranger team isn't nearly as efficient when it is missing members, and Gasket currently has two in his clutches, more or less. You certainly don't look like you're in any position to escape... though I suppose I could return you to your proper place easily enough, if you would like." 

"No. Thanks for the offer, but I feel like I need to stay here. I've got a friend taking care of things for me back home, so at least the team isn't short a Red Ranger," Tommy replied. "But... the team needs a Gold Ranger, too, to make it complete, and Jason, well, I don't think he's in the right frame of mind for that right now." 

"Indeed," said Tridor dryly. "So, what should be done about it? I'm afraid I don't have any suggestions at the moment." 

Tommy considered for a long while. He gave his friend a speculative look. 

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Triforia, would you?" 

~*~

Gasket walked around a corner and nearly ran into Jason. Had it been anyone else in the universe (strained as he felt, even Archerina would have been considered a fair target) he would have given the person obstructing his walking space a more-than-considerable tongue-lashing. A servant or a Cog (same thing) would have gotten a real lashing, but as things stood, Gasket had to reel in his temper in a record amount of time. He attempted servility. 

"Ah, er, ahem. Pardon me, your majesty, I didn't realize you were there. Where are you going?" 

"I was looking for you," Jason replied. "One of the servants said I might find you down here." 

"You shouldn't be wandering all over the palace just for my sake," Gasket replied. If he'd had teeth, he would have been lying through them admirably. "I would have been more than happy to come to you myself if you'd only sent me a message, and we could have talked in comfort. Besides, you should be resting after your accident." 

"I feel fine, and it saves me time if I go straight to you. I don't need to waste time waiting for my servants to do what I can do better myself." 

"Um, yes. Point taken," Gasket replied, wondering why he hadn't thought of that himself. This Jason person could get annoying, being right all the time! "What is it you require of your humble servant, your majesty?" 

"I'm ready to have a word with our prisoner," said Jason, "and I want you to come along and tell me if he lies. Until I get all my memories back, it will be too easy for their kind to play tricks on me." 

"A wise decision, your highness," said Gasket. "He is waiting for you in one of the prison cells." 

Jason nodded. "Lead the way." 

Gasket did as he was told - something that would have been unthinkable in days gone by, he reflected. Since Jason had moved in, Gasket had been falling into the habits of a servant with remarkable swiftness. It rankled him as much as anything else about the situation, and he was beginning to revise his plans. No matter how successful this King Jason game might turn out to be, he was beginning to believe it would be better if he disposed of this Ranger once he had accomplished his original purpose. Jason was too good at this, too comfortable with command, too clever with the way he issued orders and planned things out. One part of him was thinking that there was no wonder the Rangers were so successful when they had leadership like this at their disposal, and the other part of him was fuming because he was beginning to get the feeling this Ranger was outdoing him in his own element! That anger might have been why it took so long for him to realize that something in the prison was wrong. 

Most of the cells in Gasket's prison were empty at the moment; he had executed most of their occupants as a way to enliven a few dull afternoons. At present, it should have been only the Red Ranger who was taking up space there, but it still shouldn't have been quite so quiet. Too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice noise that wasn't there, he marched up to the alert-looking Cog that stood at stiff attention next to Tommy's cell. 

"You, there! Unlock the door!" he commanded. 

The Cog continued to stand at attention, eyes fixed on the wall ahead of it. Gasket gave it an annoyed glare. 

"Didn't you here me?" he asked it. "His majesty wishes to interrogate the prisoner! Now, open the door!" 

Naturally, the Cog did nothing. Gasket stared at it, wondering if its battery had run down. He gave it an experimental prod, and it toppled to the floor with a clang. Its head popped off and rolled down the hall. 

"What in blazes?" Gasket exclaimed. He hurriedly peered through the door and scanned the room. It was neat, sparse, and clearly empty. 

"Don't tell me," Jason guessed. "He escaped, right?" 

"Obviously," said Gasket. He tried the door and heard the lock rattle. "The door is still locked. His blasted friends must have teleported him out!" 

"You told me that there was no way he could have escaped from this cell," said Jason, his dark eyes shining dangerously. 

"I never even considered the possibility of him teleporting," Gasket protested. He was trying to sound indignant, but it wasn't coming off as well as he had hoped. "I took his communicator away myself, and I was sure I'd destroyed the other Rangers' teleportation facilities..." 

"Then you obviously weren't doing your job, were you?" answered Jason. 

Gasket tried to stammer more protests, but he was cut off. 

"Never mind all that," Jason replied. "I gave you a job to do and you failed. You will be dealt with... and the Rangers will be punished for trying to make a fool of me. Find them for me, and I'll go teach them a lesson they'll never forget!" 

"Yes, your majesty," said Gasket tersely. "Will I be accompanying you this time? You should at least bring one other warrior with you, for safety's sake..." 

"I go alone," Jason answered. "You will stay here and wait for me to return. Is that understood." 

"Yes, your majesty," Gasket said. Jason gave him a speculative look, and then shrugged. If Gasket hadn't been a machine, he would have sworn he was pouting. 

~*~

The alarms sounded in the Power Chamber, and Billy narrowly missed hitting his head on the case of the computer as he looked up in surprise. 

"Sounds like trouble," he mused. "What's going on, Zordon?" 

"**The Gold Ranger has appeared by the lakeside. I am alerting the others to possible danger,**" Zordon replied. "Transform, and I will teleport you to their location." 

"Transform. Right," he answered suddenly a bit nervous. He pushed back his sleeves and stared thoughtfully at the Zeonizer strapped to his wrists. "Here goes nothing... Its morphin time!" 

He was not prepared for what came next, for the rush of red light that invaded his body and melted him. It was burning, but not painfully so, burning away everything that wasn't needed and transforming him into something more than he had been. For a split-second, he was afraid, but then he remembered. 

*_The Power... this is what it feels like. I'd almost forgotten..._* 

In the next instant, Billy was gone, replaced by a powerful, confident warrior in gleaming red armor. 

"All right! This is great!" he enthused. "I could get used to this." 

"Get used to it at the lake," said Alpha. "The other Rangers need you!" 

"I'm on my way," Billy replied. Grinning behind his mask, he teleported away in a burst of red light. 

~*~

If life was fair, no one would have disturbed Adam and Tanya for quite some time, not until all that needed to be said and done had been completed. However, life was infamous for being anything but fair, and so their romantic moment was abruptly destroyed by an explosion. They were both thrown off their feet and into the nearby lake, and they came up spluttering and wiping water from their eyes. 

"Aw, man," Adam complained. "I know a first kiss is supposed to have fireworks, but _that_ was ridiculous!" 

"You shouldn't let your guard down so soon, Rangers," said the Gold Ranger coldly, stepping out from behind a tree. 

"Excuse me, but this is a _private_ meeting," said Tanya, getting to her feet. Her dunking in the lake had done nothing to extinguish the fire in her eyes. "A king ought to have better manners, if you ask me." 

"I don't have to use manners for the likes of you," Jason replied. "Surrender now, and you'll get more consideration." 

"Not a chance," Adam replied. "We're getting you back, no matter what it takes!" 

Jason misunderstood the comment completely. "Who are you to talk about revenge? I've done nothing to you... yet." 

Meanwhile, unobserved in the tree-shadows, Emily was watching the exchange with wide-eyed astonishment. Why was the Gold Ranger attacking her friends? She's heard of Rangers turned evil, but it was frightening to be seeing one for herself, even from this safe distance. But why weren't Tanya and Adam acting more surprised? Why would they know what was going on, unless...? 

"That's right," said Adam, "and you're not going to do anything to us. Ready, Tanya?" 

"Let's do it," she agreed. 

In unison, the two teens exclaimed, "It's morphin time!" 

Emily's jaw dropped in amazement as thoughts went spinning through her mind. Adam and Tanya were Power Rangers? 

"Well," she said softly, "I guess that explains it." 

There was a green and gold blur as the two Rangers charged at their friend, brandishing their weapons. Jason deflected a strike from one of one of Adam's hatchets, but that only left him open to receive a hit from Tanya's nunchucks. He batted them both away with his Golden Power Staff before powering it up, and burning gold energy rained down on them. 

"This is not good," said Adam. 

"Hang on, guys! Help is on the way!" called a cheerful voice. 

"All right!" cheered Tanya, as the Red Ranger arrived, with the Blue and Pink Rangers close behind. "I wondered when you guys would show up!" 

"Sorry we're late. The traffic was murder," Rocky joked. 

The Gold Ranger glared furiously at Billy. 

"You again," he growled. "You have a lot of nerve, Red Ranger. I don't know how you escaped from my prison, but you're going to pay for making a fool of me!" 

"What are you-?" Billy stammered. That was as far as he got before Jason rushed him, and he was too surprised to get out of the way before he was bulldozed into the ground. The other four Rangers leapt to his defense, but the problem that had hampered them before was still firmly in place: Jason was still their friend, and they still didn't know quite how to deal with him without hurting him. On the other hand, they couldn't leave him unwatched, not in this state - there was no telling _what_ he might do. All they could do was stand and defend themselves as well as they could, until they couldn't even stand any longer... 

"Give it up, Rangers!" Jason shouted, standing menacingly over the Rangers. They lay sprawled in the sand, unable to muster the strength to rise. "You can't fight anymore! Just give up, and I won't hurt you." 

"We aren't going so surrender," Billy ground out, struggling to raise himself up. "We will win, somehow, no matter what you do." 

"Nice speech. Too bad it's nothing but hot air," Jason replied. "This is the end of the line, Rangers!" 

"_NO!_" cried a voice. 

Jason turned around to stare in annoyance at whoever was shouting at him, and was met by the determined stare of a blonde-haired girl. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. I'm just a friend, and I'm not going to stand here and watch you hurt them." 

Jason looked at her thoughtfully, his mind in a whirl. 

*_Who is she?_* he wondered. *_I know I've seen her before. Is she a friend or an enemy? She's protecting the Rangers, but she doesn't **seem** like a villain..._* 

"Fine," he said. "I won't make a lady watch this. Rangers, your friend has bought you some time, but she won't preserve you forever. Until next time..." He bowed slightly to her before he vanished in a shimmer of gold-tinged black. 

"Man, that was a little _too_ close," said Adam. "Thanks a lot for your help, ma'am." 

*_He doesn't know I saw him,_* Emily thought. Aloud, she added, "What's going on? Has something happened to the Gold Ranger?" 

"It's a long story," said Billy. "Don't worry, though. We'll get it under control eventually." 

"I sure hope so," Emily replied. "If you ever need my help again, I'll do anything I can." 

"That won't be necessary," Billy assured her. 

*_Maybe yes, maybe no,_* thought Tanya. *_I'm starting to get an idea..._* 

~*~

Gasket stood in a small control room, sulking. Archerina hovered behind him like an exhausted butterfly, seeming to have lost all of her normal good cheer and leaving only a strained shadow of her usual self. She peered over his shoulder from a safe distance, avoiding his touch as if she feared electric shock. As for her husband, he ignored her. His attention was riveted to the screen of a computer, watching the ending of the skirmish between the Rangers and Jason. 

"Well, isn't that just lovely?" he muttered. "Just grand. He scolds me for something that was no fault of my own, and there he goes sparing the Rangers for no good reason! Just who does he think he is?" 

"He thinks he's the king," Archerina offered helpfully. 

"I know that!" Gasket barked. "That was not what I meant! What I meant was that this whole entire king business is beginning to get on my nerves! I'm tired of taking orders, especially when they don't make any practical sense, and I'm tired of waiting hand and foot on a human. And now he has the nerve to give up on a fight just as he's winning, and all because of some pathetic human girl." 

"Real gentlemen sometimes do things that don't make sense when a lady asks them to." 

"Weaklings," said Gasket. "You'd never catch me doing anything so foolish." 

"No?" 

"Of course not. When one is trying to take over the universe, one does not let one's emotions get in the way. He ought to keep his goal in mind instead of fraternizing with the enemy. Nothing is more important than ridding the universe of these Rangers and establishing our rightful place as rulers of the cosmos... don't you agree, dear? Dear? Archerina, where did you go?" 

Gasket looked around in puzzlement. He was alone in the room. His gears ground in utter bafflement as he tried to figure out why she would have left. 

~*~

The Rangers reappeared in the Power Chamber in their characteristic blaze of colors. As soon as they were fully materialized, they removed their helmets and set them aside. It was difficult to have a meaningful conversation with people whose faces were hidden. 

"Well, that's one battle down," said Rocky. "How many to go, I wonder?" 

"Too many," said Adam. "This one was almost too much for us. If it hadn't been for Emily, we would have been toast." 

"She's a brave girl," Tanya mused. "Too bad there are no more openings left for Rangers. She could have fit in with us pretty well." 

"Some leader I turned out to be," Billy muttered. "The first thing I did was get plowed down, and you guys had to come save me." 

"Don't take it too hard," said Kat. "You're just... out of practice, that's all. This is a difficult way to start, fighting one of your best friends. You know Jason better than any of us here." 

"Yeah. It's funny he didn't recognize me," Billy replied. "Very funny." 

"Hilarious," answered Rocky dryly. 

"No, that's not what I mean," said Billy. "He thought I was Tommy!" 

"Of course he did. How's he supposed to know you're the Red Ranger now?" asked Adam. "I'm not even sure he knows our names in the state he's in." 

"You're not getting it. Listen - Jason thought he had Tommy locked up somewhere. You told me Tommy let himself be held captive. Now, if Jason thinks he has Tommy safe in prison somewhere, why would he think I was him unless..." 

"Unless Tommy escaped!" finished Kat excitedly. 

"Exactly," Billy agreed. "That's one less worry, anyway. We can rest a little easier as long as we know Gasket hasn't got him." 

"Well, I'm glad we have some good news," said Adam. "The rest of this day has been pretty rough." 

The other Rangers agreed wholeheartedly. A Ranger never got a real vacation, but they could at least call it quits for the rest of the day. They demorphed and teleported back to their homes, thinking only of drowning themselves in homework or television or sleep... at least until tomorrow. 

~*~

Finster was waiting. He had spent the day patiently and the evening hours anxiously, but now it was true night, and he was beginning to run out of patience. He fingered the jewel in his pocket in a nervous gesture, and it sent him a small wave of reassurance in response. 

***You are worried without need,*** it told him. ***Have faith, Channeller. I can look after you if need be. All will be well.*** 

"But I'm tired of waiting," he complained. "How long before I can leave this dreadful place? I'm ready to get out of here. Why won't you let me?" 

***Because it isn't time,*** said the Apieron placidly. ***When it is time, you will know. You will be very sure, as a matter of fact.*** Finster got the impression that the gem was making some sort of joke, and he was annoyed that it was something he couldn't understand. 

"Well, that's perfectly fine for you," he said. "You know everything that's going to happen before it does, but I'm just..." 

***A Channeller,*** the Apieron finished. ***And not really such a bad one, but very stubborn at times. Do you _want_ to know the future? It would be easy enough to show you.*** 

"Could you? Really?" asked Finster with genuine interest. He wasn't sure whether to be eager or afraid. Purposeful far-seeing like that was usually a power reserved for people much greater than he was. He'd heard that Zordon could do it sometimes, and that there were several others in distant parts of the universe, but not many. Zedd and Rita couldn't do it at all... and that, he decided, was reason enough to try. 

***Of course. I do not offer anything I cannot give, and I do not tell lies. You know that.*** The Apieron sounded more patient than scolding. 

"Well, then... I guess you can show me." 

***Very good!*** said the Apieron, sounding pleased. ***Hold the crystal in your hand and look in it as if it were a mirror.*** 

Finster did as he was told, taking out the gem and letting it glitter in the icy starlight. Peering into its smooth surface, he could see one of his own eyes reflected back at him, its blueness undistorted by the stone's own shimmering colors. Curious, he stared at it more closely, and suddenly there were visions crowding and tumbling through his mind, as if he were trying to have several dreams at once. He watched them, too intent on trying to make out what they were to feel really afraid. The images flitted by too fast for him to make sense of: a lizard-like man walking alongside another man in fine black and gold clothing, a girl with blonde hair and spring-green eyes, a woman weeping alone in her room, a warrior in white armor, and a proud man with a golden crown. 

They were just beginning to make sense to him when his attention was jolted away from the pictures by the sound of an explosion. Then the pain hit, and he realized someone was attacking him. That realization came while he was still in the air, and he hit the ground with a crunch. His spectacles fell off, and the Apieron was jolted out of his hands. Defenseless and half-blind, he looked up at the black and gold blur that could only be one person. Finster knew right then that he was doomed. 

"You have ten seconds to explain where you got that stone," Goldar snarled. 

"I found it," said Finster lamely. His hand scrabbled in the dust, trying to find the crystal, desperately hoping that it might have the power to save him... 

"You found it. Right," Goldar replied. "Don't lie to me, old man. I know what that is. That is an Apieron, and _no one_ should be allowed to touch it!" 

"How do you know?" asked Finster, trying to sound like he was not afraid. 

"Rita told me about it when she found it, and she told me that if I ever found anyone trying to use it, I should destroy them immediately!" Goldar bared his teeth in a fiendish grin and readied his sword. "It's been so long since I've had a real battle, even killing _you_ will be fun. Prepare to die!" 

Finster stared in horror as he watched the armored warrior approach. Well, here it was, he was going to die at the hand of someone who had once been, if not a friend, then at least an ally. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right... 

Suddenly, just before the blade began to fall, something snapped inside of him. He would not let this happen! He was a Channeller, a voice of the spirits. He had the power to see the future, and he certainly had the power to overcome an ugly ape like Goldar. He raised a hand and shouted a word he'd heard - maybe he'd read it in a book, or maybe the Apieron had given it to him, he wasn't sure - and a bolt of green lightning shot from his hand and punched Goldar in the chest. The warrior flew backwards several feet before landing in a heap of rubble, and Finster pulled himself to his feet with great dignity and dusted himself off. It was hard to tell who was more surprised. 

"You should be more careful in choosing your battles," Finster heard himself say. At least, he thought it was he who was talking. The voice certainly sounded like his, but there was a level of confidence in it that he hadn't heard himself use in eons. "Appearances can be deceiving, and Channellers do not make good targets. I advise you to go away and leave me in peace." Goldar clattered to his feet, snarling and rubbing his bruised backside. 

"Zedd and Rita will hear of this," he threatened. 

"You're going to tell them that you were bested by _me_?" asked Finster, still strangely calm. "That will certainly show them what a mighty warrior you are." 

Goldar growled again, but he didn't seem to have any other answers, and he slunk away in a cold fury. As soon as he was gone, Finster collapsed onto the nearest pile of rocks to recover his nerves. 

"That was too close," he panted. 

***Not as close as you think. I was guarding you the whole time. Even if your spell misfired, you still wouldn't have been hurt,*** the Apieron replied. ***By the way, you'll find your spectacles three feet to your left and seven inches ahead of you. One lens is a bit scratched, but not badly.*** 

"Thank you," Finster replied. He ran his paw across the earth in the general direction the Apieron had indicated until he felt something that was cooler and smoother than the surrounding stone. Once he could see again, he retrieved the white crystal from where it had fallen. 

***I think,*** it said, ***that the creature you have so thoroughly embarrassed would find ways of making life unpleasant for you if you were to return to the place from whence you came.*** 

"I think you would be right," Finster replied. "Do you think we should leave?" 

***I think we should.*** 

So they left. 


	3. New Arrivals

**_Diclaimer:_** The Power Rangers, various villains, and helpers, are the property of Saban. 

**New Arrivals**

**By: SilvorMoon**

Green eyes stared at him out of the mist. Jason stared back, hypnotized. All around him was darkness and freezing grey fog, but the eyes penetrated it all, intense as fireworks and piercing as spears. He staggered forward, his feet stumbling on invisible bumps and hollows in the earth, making his way painfully closer. He was lost and confused, and there was nowhere else he could turn. 

Gradually, the owner of the eyes came into view. It was a girl with a pretty face and long golden hair. The air around her was golden, too, for she seemed to radiate a light all her own that held the fog at bay. Jason reached out for her, and she wrapped his cold hand in her warm one. 

"Who are you?" he whispered. 

"Who are _you_?" she replied, half smiling. 

"I'm Jason." 

"Jason? Jason who?" 

"I'm... I'm _King_ Jason, of the Machine Empire," he replied. 

The golden girl laughed. "Machines? You don't look like a machine to me. You look like a flesh-and-blood man. If you're a king, why don't you remember any of it?" 

"I lost my memory," said Jason. "I was injured in a fight." 

"If you don't remember, how do you know you're a king, then?" 

"Because Gasket told me so." 

"And what makes you so sure you can trust him?" The question was asked gently, like the touch of a flame to a fuse. 

"Who else am I going to trust?" Jason snapped. "I don't know anyone, I don't remember anything, I'm completely lost! If I don't trust someone, I'll never get anywhere! Do you know someone better to trust?" 

The girl smiled. "Trust me." 

"I don't know if I can." 

"Listen, Jason. You're not a king, you're a prisoner. If you don't trust me, you'll never get out." 

"Out? Out of what? I'm not trapped." 

"If you're not trapped, then follow me!" 

With that, the girl turned and ran, giving Jason no course but to follow behind her. His feet caught in the ruts and jagged rocks, and he turned his ankles on loose stones, and no matter how hard he tried to catch her, the girl got further and further away. The fog grew thicker, obscuring her golden light, and Jason struggled desperately to run faster. He was running blind, lost in a sea of grey air. Then he slammed into something cold and hard, and he fell to the ground with an aching bruise on his shoulder. He reached out into the darkness, and his hand found cold iron bars - a prison door. He was trapped, imprisoned forever, and he rattled the bars and screamed the girl's name... 

He woke up. He was safe in his bed, thick red blankets thrown askew as he'd tossed and turned in his sleep. The room was dark, and silent except for the distant hum of some great eternal engine... that and his own racing heart. Hanging next to his bed was a silk rope that he could pull at any hour of the day or night to bring his servants racing to answer his needs, and he considered pulling it. He was not afraid of nightmares, but this one was sure to have some kind of meaning, and he wanted to tell it to someone. But no, he wouldn't disturb his advisor for something as trivial as a dream. He would save it for morning. In the meantime, he repeated the whole adventure in his mind, over and over, so he wouldn't lose a single word, especially the final word, the name of the mysterious golden girl. He said it aloud to the listening walls. 

"Emily." 

~*~

Tanya stared at the ceiling. She held a book in her hand, but she wasn't even consciously aware of which one it was, much less what was going on between its covers. She'd been looking at it for most of the morning, but her eyes brushed over the letters without ever doing more than taking in their shapes. There was too much to think about without cluttering up her brain with the problems of imaginary people as well. 

The main worry in her mind was the fate of her friend Tommy. The fact that Jason was now missing most of his memories and convinced that he was King of the Machine Empire was certainly worrisome, and she was giving the problem a fair share of her thoughts, but she felt more worry over the actual situation than for Jason himself. He would come to no irreparable harm as long as Gasket needed him; he was probably safer at the moment than he had been with the Rangers, strange as it seemed. 

On the other hand, _anything_ could be happening to Tommy. The Rangers were at least fairly certain that he had escaped imprisonment, but for how long? If he had been found again, imprisoned, or even killed, there was no guarantee that they would know about it. 

"Tommy can take care of himself," Tanya said. "He's been a Ranger longer than just about anyone. He could survive better than any of us, even without his powers. I know I couldn't do it." 

That was one of the other things that was worrying her. As a Ranger, she was probably the weakest member of the team, new and untried. She hadn't been chosen, as the others had, for any particular set of abilities, nor had she really proven herself in any way. She had just been in the right place at the right time, and the team needed a second female member, so she had been picked, and she had spent her time as a Ranger just trying to gain even a fraction of the skills the others possessed. 

*_Face it,_* she told herself. *_If you were in Tommy's situation, you'd be a goner by now. If it weren't for your powers and what the others have been teaching you, you would have been toast the time you met your first Cog. Billy's a genius, Tommy's a natural leader, Jason and Adam and Rocky are great fighters - even Kat knows more about fighting evil than you. I've never done anything to prove myself as a Ranger. Now we have a real emergency, and I'm just sitting here doing nothing._* 

Somewhere in the house, a doorbell chimed, and Tanya listened as the front door was opened and voices exchanged muffled words. 

"Tanya," called a voice, "you have a visitor!" 

"I wonder who that could be?" Tanya wondered. "Send them up. My door is unlocked." 

Footsteps clattered up the stairs, and then Tanya's door opened. Tanya blinked in faint surprise. 

"Emily," she managed. "What are you doing here?" 

"I have a bone to pick with you," she said. "Is there somewhere I can sit down? We really need to talk." 

"Sure, have a seat," said Tanya, pointing at her desk chair. 

Emily shut the door and went to sit down, and Tanya watched her. Though Emily was fundamentally a nice girl at heart, she still had a kind of strength and confidence that made her stand out. It didn't take much of a leap of imagination to see her as part of the feared biker gang that had briefly terrorized Angel Grove. She still had the air of someone it was better to have as a friend than an enemy. Tanya wondered what had Emily so upset that she was allowing shades of her more dangerous side to show. 

"Tanya," she said, "I want you to be honest with me. Where is Jason?" 

"I... haven't seen him," said Tanya carefully. She was a forthright girl, and she was still learning the hero's knack for an instant, honest, evasive answer. 

"But you know where he is, don't you?" 

"Not exactly," Tanya replied. "Why are you asking me?" 

Emily sighed. "Maybe you'll be more honest with me if I'm honest with you. Tanya, I know you're the Yellow Ranger." 

"You... what? What are you talking about? What makes you think I-" 

"I saw you transform yesterday," Emily replied. "You and Adam turned into the Yellow and Green Rangers when the Gold Ranger showed up and started attacking you." 

"Emily, you have got to swear never to tell anyone about that," said Tanya. "If our secret gets out, Zordon will make us leave the team, and we can't afford to let that happen. Not now." 

"Don't worry. You can trust me," said Emily. "I don't want to cause any trouble, really. I just want to know where Jason is, and if he's safe. Has he got something to do with this?" 

Tanya nodded. "I'll tell you, but you aren't going to like it. Jason is one of us, the Gold Ranger, but something's happened to him. Gasket captured him and brainwashed him, and now he thinks he's the King of the Machine Empire." 

"Gasket? Machine Empire?" Emily repeated. "Maybe you'd better back up and explain this a little more." 

So Tanya explained everything, as much as she understood, beginning all the way back when she had been chosen as part of the team and leading up to the present moment. She was glad to see that while Emily looked very surprised and a little worried, she didn't look as if she disbelieved any of it. Her expression stayed serious, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. 

"So, Jason thinks he's one of the bad guys now?" she asked. 

"That's what it looks like," Tanya said. "But don't worry about him. We won't hurt him, no matter what happens, and Tommy is there to protect him. Those two are like brothers; Tommy would do anything for him." She had mentioned that Tommy had escaped his prison, but not her fears that he might be recaptured. 

"Good. That makes me feel a little better," said Emily. "I'm glad to know he's still alive and safe... well, sort of. Thanks for telling me, Tanya. And don't worry - you can tell your... Zordon.... that your secret is safe with me. And if there's anything I can do to help, just ask." 

"I'll do that," Tanya promised. There probably wouldn't be anything, but it would make Emily feel better. "I'll keep you posted." 

"Thanks." Emily stood up. "I guess I'd better get going. I didn't tell my parents I was going anywhere. Good luck, Tanya." 

"Thanks. Bye, Emily." 

When her friend had gone, Tanya gradually became aware of feeling restless... or perhaps it was a state of being energized, even refreshed. She hadn't really ever thought about what a burden it was to be carrying such a secret as her involvement with Earth's protectors, but it was nice to know that there was someone outside their tight little circle that she could talk to now. She would have to let Zordon know, though, if he didn't already - she was still constantly amazed at how much the mage seemed to sense. Well, that being the case, and since there was no real emergency happening at the moment, Tanya decided it might be nice to take a walk and burn off some of this nervous energy. 

At least it was a good day for walking, a bright summer day of the kind that made California famous. There were a number of others out enjoying the sunshine as well, making Tanya feel crowded, so she turned her steps in the direction of the Angel Grove Forest. It was cooler and quieter there, giving her the peace and privacy to think clearly. 

As she walked, she replayed her conversation with Emily in her mind. It had taken some courage to stage a confrontation like that. It evidenced just how much Emily cared for Jason, not to mention showing her own personal bravery. She had taken the news calmly and sensibly, without any kind of hysterics or denial. As for learning the secrets of the Power Rangers, she had so far shown herself to be trustworthy - after all, she had discovered their identities yesterday afternoon, and since no one seemed to be talking about it today, she had obviously kept her mouth shut. Tanya had never given a lot of thought to Emily before, thinking of her as little more than Jason's crush, but now she was starting to feel some admiration for her. She was brave, intelligent, loyal, and trustworthy. For a brief moment, it crossed her mind that Emily might have been a better choice for Yellow Ranger than Aisha's cousin-by-adoption. 

She didn't get to think about that for very long, however, before her attention was caught by a series of strange sounds, rustling and muttering. Tanya paused and looked around. A short distance away was a tangled patch of thorn bushes, and she could make out the shape of something or someone moving around in them. They did not sound very happy. 

"Ouch!" cried a voice. "Let go of me, you pestiferous plant! Ow! Oh, bother. Help!" 

"Are you okay in there?" asked Tanya. 

"No, I am not. I have been wandering around in this forest all night, I have not had any breakfast, and now I am being held captive by a blackberry bush. Would you be all right if that happened to you?" 

"No, probably not," Tanya admitted. "Quit thrashing around, and I'll see if I can untangle you, okay?" 

There was a noncommital sort of noise from within the bush, so Tanya trudged through the leaves and undergrowth to see about releasing her new acquaintance. As she walked around the bush, however, she wondered if that might not be such a good idea. 

"A monster!" she yelped. 

"Oh, starblazes, it's a Power Ranger," the monster said. "Now I really am in trouble." 

Tanya paused to give the creature a second look. Monster it may have been, but it didn't look all that dangerous. It was a vaguely doglike thing with grayish white fur, huge ears, and surprisingly blue eyes. It wore a long apron and a pair of square-lensed glasses. It looked tired and bedraggled and frightened, but it didn't look dangerous. 

"Who are you?" she asked. 

*_She doesn't recognize me,_* Finster realized.*_Of course, this is the new girl, Tanya, so she's never seen me, and she doesn't know who I am. Maybe I'm safe, after all... Tommy or Billy would have shot me as soon as looked at me._* 

"My name is Finster," he said aloud. "I'm trying to escape." 

"Escape? From who?" 

"From the Dark Side," he said. "I've betrayed them, and now they want to kill me. I came to Earth looking for protection." 

Tanya looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure about that? You wouldn't be trying to put one over on me, would you?" 

"Oh, no! I wouldn't do that," Finster protested. "I've been trying to help you, really. Who do you think it was that teleported you all to Gasket's arena?" 

"Well, we never exactly figured that out..." 

"Please, just give me a chance to prove myself," he said. "I can't hurt you. I have nowhere to go. If someone doesn't help me..." He trailed off, making an effort to get his emotions under control, but Tanya heard the fear in his voice. 

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll help you. Come on." 

"Come where? I'm still stuck in this bush," Finster pointed out. 

"That's not hard to take care of," said Tanya. "I think we can do this the easy way." 

She caught his paw in her hand, and in the next instant, they both vanished in a blink of yellow light. 

*_If I'm the least important of the Rangers,_* Tanya thought, *_then there sure is a lot happening to me today._* 

~*~

Gasket didn't know it, but he had an infestation. Not the usual kind, of course; mice weren't a particular problem, and a termite would have starved to death in his metal empire. What he had was a lot more troublesome because it was a lot more intelligent. What he had to deal with was a human. 

Unseen by the drones below, Tommy peered through a grating in the ceiling as a harried crew of kitchen slaves prepared breakfast. He hoped no one could hear the growling in his stomach. His dinner the night before had literally been bread and water. He had been fortunate just to figure out where the kitchen was in this vast maze, and he had dallied just long enough to snatch a loaf of bread before returning to the safety of the crawl spaces. He'd been lucky enough to locate a cold water pipe earlier on, so he knew that he would at least not go thirsty, but food was more of a problem. Now he played the part of the silent observer and wished the cooks would hurry up and finish so he could pilfer his next meal. 

*_Things could be worse,_* he decided. *_A lot worse. I could be stuck back in prison, or fighting in the arena. At least I have a little freedom this way._* 

At last, the kitchen staff finished what they were doing and went their separate ways, some back to their quarters, some to deliver meals to the prisoners, and one to carry a golden tray to the king. Tommy noted the direction in which it was traveling before prying open the grating and dropping in for breakfast. 

Hungry as he was, he'd spent the last hour or so thinking longingly about french toast and sausage, but he was willing to settle for anything he could positively identify as safe. He found a few leftover rolls, part of a batch that had been specially prepared for Jason, so he decided they were safe enough. There was also a pot filled with cold hard-boiled eggs, and he slipped a few into his pockets - they'd make good snacks for later, in case he couldn't get back to the kitchen. He found a thing that might have been roast beef, but it also might not have been, so he settled for helping himself to a specimen from a basket of tomatoes. There were other things in the kitchen that looked harmless, but he wasn't sure how much he could safely steal before someone noticed, so he decided to make do with what he had and went to look for Jason. 

That proved to be, as Tommy had hoped, a relatively easy task. Carefully taking note of escape routes and hiding places as he traveled and keeping his ears peeled for approaching Cogs, he glided silently through the hallway. This was a small one, evidently meant to give the kitchen staff an unobtrusive way of delivering meals to the prisoners without getting in Gasket's way. They did, however, have doors opening to the main rooms, and one of them had sounds issuing from behind it. Tommy took to the crawl spaces again to move in for a better look. He was learning to appreciate and even enjoy this new way of traveling. It was fun to think that he was moving around right under Gasket's nose without ever being seen, and the sense of invisibility almost made up for the vulnerability he felt without his powers. Sure enough, there was an air vent near the ceiling of Jason's royal dining room, giving him a view that was not only panoramic, but air-conditioned! Feeling deeply appreciative of his good luck, Tommy settled down to watch the show. 

A few feet below him, Jason was picking at his own, much more elaborate breakfast, while Gasket stood respectfully at his right elbow. Perhaps it was stress that made Tommy start wondering flippantly if robots ate breakfast. What did they eat? Gasoline? Double-A batteries? 

"Are you feeling unwell this morning, your majesty?" asked Gasket, doing a commendable job of sounding worried. 

"Oh, um... I just have a bit of a headache," said Jason, shaking himself out of some daydream. "Probably from whatever those Rangers did to me to make me lose my memories. Besides, I didn't sleep well last night." 

"If there was something bothering you, you could have called one of the servants. It would be no inconvenience - they never sleep." 

"Everything was fine, really," Jason assured him. "I was just having nightmares. I think it comes from not being able to remember everything. It makes me feel uneasy." 

"You mustn't let it bother you, my king," said Gasket. "You owe it to your subjects to keep a clear mind at all times. The Rangers will surely seek to retaliate against you for stealing their leader, and now that he is returned to them, they have the means to do it. Any lack of concentration could be disastrous." 

"That's true. They're too smart for their own good," said Jason thoughtfully. "I think they may have even conned a few of the civilian people into believing in their cause." 

Gasket looked startled. There was something else he hadn't yet taken into consideration! It was one thing for the Rangers themselves to protest their innocence - Jason was already willing to believe they were lying to him - but the entire populace of Earth was enamored with their patron heroes. It would take some fast talking to keep Jason convinced that they were wrong and he was right. 

"You are correct, as always, sire. The Rangers are clever, as you yourself have pointed out. By their tricks and deceptions, they have managed to convince many of the people of Earth that they are, in fact, the heroes in this battle, and that we seek only to enslave and control them. I'm afraid they have used our empire as a scapegoat for their evil, claiming that any destruction they wreak is caused by us, and the populace is willing to believe because we machines are strange to them, but the Rangers are humans like themselves." 

*_Gasket's some liar,_* thought Tommy in grudging appreciation. *_It's no wonder he got into politics._* 

"Those Rangers have a lot of nerve," Jason muttered. "Something should be done about that - lying to all those innocent people!" 

"Very true, sire," said Gasket. "Do you have anything definite in mind?" As long as he had the Gold Ranger's clever mind at his disposal, Gasket figured he might as well use it. It would be highly amusing if Jason were to think up a way to get Earth to believe that the Machine Empire was there to help them. Maybe this hadn't been as bad an idea as he had been beginning to think. 

"I know where to start, anyway," said Jason. "There is a girl on Earth, named Emily. Yesterday when I attacked the Rangers, she came to their defense. There is some kind of power around her - I could feel it. I even dreamed about her last night. I know she could help me if I could just convince her that she belongs on our side." 

Gasket chose his words carefully. "I was hoping you would have something a bit more encompassing, your majesty. There are billions of people on Earth. Bringing only one to our side will not tip the balances greatly." 

"If I could convince one of the Rangers I was right, would that change things?" 

"Well, yes, but-" 

"Then you can't say changing one person's mind won't change our situation," Jason finished sternly. "I say she can help us, and I'm the king around here, so what I say goes. Unless you have some other good reasons you'd like to mention?" 

"None at all, your majesty," said Gasket. "It will be as you say." 

"Good. Find a willing soldier and send him to bring me the girl. If the Rangers try to intervene, you know what to do. I'm going to my room now - my head hurts." So saying, Jason abandoned his half-finished meal and wandered off. Gasket bowed to him as he left, but as soon as he was gone, he started grumbling to himself. 

"Arrogant human!" he complained. "Do this! Do that! Find a soldier! Capture the girl! What makes him think he has the right to push me around like this?" It never occurred to him that he would have behaved in just the same way if their situations had been reversed. 

"Gasket? Is that you?" inquired a feminine voice from the hallway. 

"Yes, dear, it's me," said Gasket. "What are you doing?" 

"Just looking for you," Archerina replied. "Nothing else has gone wrong now, has it? You sounded upset." 

"Nothing has gone wrong... yet," said Gasket darkly. "However, if he has his way, he's liable to ruin my whole plan, taking these foolish, worthless risks." 

"I'm sorry, Gasket," she answered, hanging her head as if accepting the blame. "Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?" 

"Just be patient, dear. I'll figure out something sooner or later. Right now, this _King_ Jason of mine insists that I send one of our soldiers out to run his fool's errand for him," Gasket grumbled. "All this fuss over a girl! One look at a pretty face, and he forgets all about his mission!" 

"Don't you think there are some ladies worth making sacrifices for?" 

"Not when an empire is at stake!" Gasket exclaimed. "This is too important for his silly romantic notions!" 

"I happen to _like_ romance," said Archerina, with a tartness that was unusual for her. "I used to think you did, too. Now it's always Jason this and Jason that. You spend more time worrying about Jason than you do about me!" 

"Archerina, I'm doing this for your own good! You know that! This is just to get my empire properly established. As soon as this is over-" 

"Your empire! I've heard enough about your empire, too," Archerina snapped. "You gave up your chance to inherit your father's throne to marry me. Are you starting to regret your decision?" 

"You know I'd never do that! I love you!" 

"If you love me, then why are you always brushing me off?" she demanded. "You know what I think? I think you really do love your power and your kingdom and your servants more than you love me! You care more about what a stupid human does than you do about your own wife!" 

In a blind fury, she shoved him out of the way and ran from the room, leaving Gasket to stare uncomprehendingly. 

"What prompted that?" he wondered aloud. 

He received no answer; though Tommy would have liked to tell him in detail what it was all about, he deemed it wiser to keep his mouth shut. 

"Oh, well," Gasket sighed. "She'll get over it. We're both a bit strung out these days. When everything settles down, she'll get over it." With that, he turned and marched out of the room in search of a suitable soldier to carry out the king's wishes. 

Then the room was empty. Tommy deemed it safe to come out of hiding, so he shoved open the grating, which was held in place only by a pair of hinges, and slipped out of his cramped observation point. Jason had abandoned the better part of his breakfast, and he felt entitled to finish it for him. No point in letting good food go to waste, especially since it was so hard to get around here. He figured that no one would ever bother to check for a discrepancy between what the king had left behind and what the Cogs were cleaning up, so Tommy gratefully settled in for a real meal and a few moments of quiet thought. 

He amazed himself by feeling sorry for Archerina. He had never seriously considered, before, that it was possible for a mechanical being to fall in love, but now he was willing to reconsider. After all, when you got right down to the technical definitions of things, humans were machines, too, even if they were built of different materials, and he wasn't about to deny that _he_ could fall in love. He knew all to well what that felt like, and he allowed himself a brief moment to think about the beautiful girl back home with the golden hair, sky-blue eyes, and endearing Australian accent. Odd as it was, it seemed Archerina entertained those same sorts of feelings for her husband, and it gave Tommy a feeling of kinship with her. After all, he didn't really know if Kat loved him, either. 

He wondered vaguely what it was that caused Archerina to have such devotion to the tin can she was married to. Well, he already seemed to have decided that she wasn't as bad as she'd first appeared to be. Maybe Gasket wasn't always so rotten, either. It seemed that a lot of his present nastiness was stemming from the fact that he felt obliged to establish an empire for himself at any cost. Maybe he was more pleasant when he was under less stress. Well, perhaps Tommy would find out later, now that he had stumbled upon the unusual ability to be able to observe his enemies at close range. 

*_Tonight on Wild Discovery, Tommy Oliver goes in search of the rare and elusive Machine Prince to observe him in his natural habitat._* 

Tommy took the last of what he wanted from the breakfast tray and took to wandering the passages again. After all, his mission was to observe Jason, to keep him safe if he could, and to try to talk some sense into him if at all possible. Then again, Jason would be safe in his room, and in his present mood, Tommy decided there would be no point in trying to talk to his friend. He knew as well as anyone how fierce Jason could be when he was riled, and confronting him while he was having his fit of pique was not likely to bring about pleasant results. On the other hand, he had a sneaking feeling that there was someone else in this castle that could benefit from a talk. 

~*~

Billy, with his head lost amid a tangle of wiring and circuitry, got only a peripheral look at the two flashes of pale light that entered the Power Chamber. One of them was yellow, obviously Tanya teleporting in, but the other was plain white, denoting a stranger. Billy looked up, unable to imagine why Tanya would be bringing a non-Ranger into their headquarters, and what he saw shocked his considerable vocabulary completely out of his mind. 

"Well, here we are," said Tanya, gesturing around like a tour guide. "What do you think?" 

"Magnificent," Finster murmured, gazing around in awe. "Absolutely magnificent! I've never seen anything like it!" 

"Tanya," Billy ground out dangerously, "what is _he_ doing _here_?" 

"I rescued him," said Tanya. "It's okay, Billy. He's on our side." 

"He is not!" Billy protested. "He's one of Rita's creatures! He's been our enemy from day one! Tanya, this creature is evil! How could you even think of bringing him here?" 

Finster cringed at the accusation, and Tanya felt a stab of unease. Could she have made a mistake? After all, Billy had been doing this Power Ranger thing longer than anyone, and he seemed to know so much more than everyone else. Wouldn't he know a danger when he saw it? But no - deep down inside, Tanya felt certain that her new friend wasn't lying to her, and she was determined to stand up for him. 

"He's not like that, Billy," she said. "He says he's changed sides. He doesn't want to be evil anymore. He wants to help us." 

"How do you know he's not lying?" 

"He's not. I can feel it. He's in trouble and he needs our help." 

"He's a monster, and he doesn't belong here." 

"**He can speak for himself,**" said Zordon sternly. Both teens became silent at their mentor's commanding tone. "**Finster of Claydiois, you have always been our enemy and the loyal servant of our enemy. Why is it that you have chosen to abandon them now?**" 

Finster gulped nervously, feeling like he was being beaten down by Zordon's stern gaze. He had never had the opportunity to meet the great mage face-to-face, and he had never realized just what a commanding presence he had. For an instant, he felt very lost and unworthy and insignificant, but then the Apieron, who had been inactive up until now, sent him a wordless sensation of support. Finster felt his self-confidence being restored. He was a Channeller, the voice of the Apieron in the material world, and that put him on somewhere at least close to Zordon's level. He found his words and spoke. 

"It is true that I have been loyal to them," he said, "but loyalty sours when it is returned only with cruelty and rejection. I wanted to cast my lot with someone who would treat me fairly. All I ask is for your acceptance, and protection from those I used to serve, and I will be as loyal to you and the Rangers as I was to them." 

"**And you came to this decision of your own volition?**" 

Finster scrambled to formulate a reply, but realized almost instantly that he could no more lie to Zordon than he could to the Apieron. Reluctantly, he took the white crystal from his apron pocket and held it up for all to see. There was more than one audible gasp. 

"This is what did it," said Finster. "This crystal speaks to me. It calls itself the Apieron. It convinced me it was time to reject my old ways and come in search of the light, and it was by the Apieron's power that I was able to fight off Goldar and escape." 

"Is it really an Apieron, Zordon?" asked Alpha, leaning forward to get a better look. 

"**It is genuine,**" Zordon declared, "**and no Channeller of the Apieron can be held under the sway of evil. That being the case, it is my pleasure to welcome you among us, Channeller.**" 

Finster felt himself blushing under his fur. "Well - thank you. Thank you very much. I'll try not to let you regret it." 

"What's a - an Api..." Tanya stumbled over the foreign word. 

"Apieron," said Billy. "I think it's Greek. It doesn't translate into English very well, but it stands for something that's immeasurable or indefinable." 

"In this case, it means a little more than that," said Alpha. "Apieron are spirits of truth. They are incapable of deception, and are sources of great wisdom and power. Long ago, some people learned to make contact with the Apieron through magical crystals like that one. However, not just anyone can talk to them. They usually just choose one person at a time as their Channeller, and will speak to no one else." 

"Then I guess there's no reason to accuse Finster of lying," said Billy, looking chagrined. "Sorry, Finster. I shouldn't have yelled at you." 

"It's quite all right. I understand completely," said Finster. He glanced at the partially disassembled computer behind Billy, and his ears pricked up with curiosity. "That looks interesting. Can I help?" 

"Be my guest!" Billy replied. "I've been working on that thing all day, and I'd be glad to have an extra pair of hands - or paws." 

"Thank you! This could be fun," said Finster, reaching for his screwdriver. Then he glared at the crystal. "I know you told me so! You don't have to be so smug about it! Just because this thing may be wise and powerful and all that doesn't mean it's not also annoying," he added for the Rangers' benefit. 

Billy laughed. "Well, annoying or not, I'm glad you're both on our side! Thanks for bringing them here, Tanya. Right now, we need all the friends we can get!" 

"I'm still working on that," answered Tanya. 

~*~

Tridor was pleased upon landing on Triforia and finding himself in a forest. He would have, if Tommy had asked, stayed in Gasket's palace to help his young friend, but the truth was that he had been longing for the lush forests of his homeworld. This, while not precisely the rainforest he was used to, was still a forest, with plants and animals and bugs and _freedom_. For the first few moments, the half of him that was animal took control, and he ran through the woods shouting his war cry just for the sheer joy of being able to run and move as he pleased. 

Finally, he used up enough adrenaline to start thinking clearly again, and he remembered his mission. Picking out a broad-trunked tree, he dug his claws into the rough wood and scuttled skyward, disturbing some upside-down tree-creature in the process. As he had surmised, the giant tree had taken food and light from its neighbors and kept them down to size, allowing anyone brave enough to scale it a fine aerial view of the surrounding countryside. What Tridor saw was miles and miles of spiky treetops, but he was skilled enough in the woodsman's arts to pick out a gap not too far away. The trees over that way seemed to have grown apart in a fairly regular way, leaving a long stripe of empty space. Trees didn't do that on their own. The only explanation for such a gap would be a river or a road, and either one of those would eventually lead to population. Tridor carefully checked the direction of the gap and compared it to the angle of sunlight, and then clambered back down the tree again to head for his destination. 

Deep in the forest, it was hard to see the sun, but Tridor could watch the angle of the golden shafts of light that managed to pierce the branches. While the lizard-man could make good time in the forest, the sun was also making steady progress, and it was not susceptible to things like hunger or fatigue. It had been a while since Tridor's last meal, and he was not sure what kind of things might be edible for him on this alien world. As the hours rolled by, he began to grow tired, as well. Though Gasket had allowed him a few hours each day to train outside his cell, it was still no substitute for spending his days moving in freedom, and he had lost some of his stamina in his long prison stay. He chided himself for wasting his energy in pointless dashing about. However, he kept the plight of his friend and his people in the front of his mind and kept moving. 

Then night began to fall, and Tridor was faced with a new kind of problem. Being half- reptilian, he needed the air around him to stay relatively warm. He had grown up on a jungle world, and had never had any need to understand that particular fact of his own biochemistry, other than hearing horror tales about how some of his kind had died when they had swum out into deep water and suddenly found themselves unable to move. He had associated the danger with the water itself, rather than the temperature, and he did not understand the weakness that began to fall upon him as the warmth drained out of the air. 

*_I can see it! I can see the trail!_* he thought, staring desperately ahead of him at the pale strip of sand amid the trees. *_I have to get to it, but my legs won't move! What's wrong with me? I'm so tired, I can hardly keep my eyes open...._* 

Gritting his teeth with tribal determination, he continued ponderously forwards, struggling for every inch of ground gained. At last, just a few short feet away from his goal, he fell to the earth and could not rise. He reached out his human hand to grip a fistful of dust like a trophy, and then he fell into stasis. 

A few hours later, two mounted soldiers rode by on a night patrol and found an unfamiliar object in their territory. 

"What in the world is that thing? Is it a man, or an animal, or both?" 

"Whatever it is, I think it's dead." 

"No, it's still alive. See? It's still breathing." 

"It's strange, whatever it is. What do you think we should do with it?" 

"Take it to the king. He'll know what it is." 

The two men scooped up the unresisting body and slung it over the back of one of their mounts. Then they set out again. Tridor could not know it in his unconscious state, but he had reached his goal, after all. He was going to Trey, Lord of Triforia. 

~*~

Unlike some robots, Archerina had been built with the ability to cry. King Aradon, her father, had wanted his daughter to be as perfect as he could build her. He had not been a robot, but an elderly humanoid man, and rather homely by his own species standards. He had longed for a daughter, but since no woman would take an interest to him even before he'd passed his prime, he had insisted on building his robotic child to be as lifelike as he could. He'd loved her enough to make her beautiful, graceful, and sweet-natured, so that others would love her as well, and he'd done his best to teach her how to love in return. 

*_And a lot of good it's done me,_* she thought bitterly, as crystal tears slid down her silver skin. *_It happens this way every time. I've only found two people in my whole life that I've loved, and both of them have chosen war and power struggles over me. If Father hadn't hated King Mondo so much, Gasket and I could have stayed with him, and then Gasket and I would be ruling Father's empire instead of struggling along like we are now. Instead, we're all scattered across the universe fighting with each other! I don't even know if Father is alive anymore. What's the point in all this?_* 

"I'm so lonely," she said aloud. "Isn't there anyone who cares about what _I_ feel?" 

"Well, there might be somebody," said a nearby voice. 

"Who said that?" Archerina demander. There was a whirr as she shifted gears from misery to apprehension. 

"I did," said the voice. 

A discreet panel in the wall opened up, and a rather grimy-looking Tommy crawled out of the crawl space and into Archerina's sitting room. Archerina shrieked, and Tommy covered his ears and winced. 

"Don't _do_ that!" he protested. "Do you want everyone in the palace to hear you?" 

"Yes!" she answered sharply. "What do you think you're doing here? Power Rangers are _not_ allowed in my room! I'm warning you, if you try anything funny-" 

"I'm not going to try anything," said Tommy, sounding somewhat annoyed. "And I'm not a Power Ranger. Right now, I'm just a plain, ordinary human being. See?" He held up his hands so she could see his wrists, bereft of morpher and communicator. 

Archerina managed to communicate suspicion, even without facial expressions. 

"You're lying," she accused. "You're the Red Ranger, and Jason saw you fighting him yesterday." 

"That wasn't me. Remember at the tournament? I gave my morpher to the other Rangers, and I told them to give my powers to my friend Billy while I'm staying here. I chose to stay here of my own free will, and I've been here ever since." 

"How do I know this isn't some kind of scheme to fool me?" she asked. "There's no reason why you shouldn't be here trying to cause us trouble." 

"And if I am?" Tommy asked. "I've been watching you, and I know you're not happy with any of this. Neither am I. You want the fighting to stop so you can have your husband back, and I want the fighting to stop so I can have my best friend back. That ought to make us allies." 

"It wouldn't work. Rangers and robots can't be allies." 

"No? Then how about friends?" 

Archerina's eyes flashed. "You're talking crazy talk." 

"No I'm not. I'm serious." 

"You're crazy," Archerina repeated. "You're a hero. I'm a villain. We're not even supposed to speak to each other civilly." 

"I wasn't always a hero," said Tommy seriously. "Didn't you know that? I got my start working for Rita Repulsa." 

"Hmm. Maybe I did hear something about that, but I thought it was just rumors," said Archerina. Then, very quietly, "I wasn't always a villain, either." 

"You weren't?" asked Tommy, genuinely shocked. 

Archerina shook her head. "My creator, King Aradon, was a bit like your Zordon. He had dedicated himself to using his powers to destroy evil, and he had set himself against the Machine Empire - his creations versus King Mondo's. For years, he raised me as his own daughter, and I was devoted to him. I thought he loved me, but eventually I realized that he was using me just like he used all his other creations. I was to be Gasket's counterpoint in the war, to bring him under my spell so that he would lose the heart to fight. Instead, I fell in love with the one I was created to destroy, and my father's hate for the other side was so great that I feared to return home, so we escaped together. After that, my father disappeared, and no one has heard from him since. Sometimes I miss him so much, but when I think about how he tried to use me... I was just a machine to him, and now I think Gasket is starting to see me the same way..." 

She trailed off, choking back a fresh flood of tears. She sounded so patently miserable that if she had been human, that nearly forgot he was talking to a machine and not a human. Without thinking about it, he put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She looked up at him in surprise, but she didn't say anything. 

"Just relax," said Tommy soothingly. "Things are going to work out. You'll see." 

"How can you be so sure?" she demanded. "Why should I even listen to you? If I can't trust my father or my husband, why should I trust my enemy?" 

"Because I know what you're going through," Tommy replied. "I know what it's like to be used against people you care about. I know how it feels to be lonely and to think no one understands you. I know what it's like to be without a family. I was an orphan, you know. Let me tell you, those are rotten things to go around feeling, and I don't like seeing anyone with them, whether they're human or not." He paused, considering. "For another thing, I don't think Gasket's ignoring you as much as you think he is." 

"How would you know that?" she asked. 

Tommy grinned at her. "It's amazing how much you can see when you're crawling around in the ventilation system. I've been spying on Gasket most of the morning. Did you know he talks to himself when he's upset? You really shook him up when you started shouting at him this morning. I'm guessing you never did anything like that before?" 

Archerina shrugged. "I never had to." 

"Anyway, he's been in his room sulking for the last hour or so. I think you hurt his feelings." 

"He hurt my feelings, too," she said sulkily. 

"But you couldn't have hurt his feelings if he didn't have feelings for you in the first place, could you?" Tommy persisted. 

"Well... I don't know. Maybe not." 

"Just trust me on this one," said Tommy. "He's just gotten himself all wrapped up in this crazy scheme of his, and it's hurting everybody. You can see it yourself - you're upset because he's stopped paying attention to you, I'm upset because my best friend thinks he's my worst enemy, the Rangers are upset because they've lost a teammate... even Gasket's starting to hate this idea, because he's tired of having to obey Jason. Don't you think we'll all be a lot happier if we can end this?" 

"You... you could be right," she admitted. "Something tells me I have to trust you. You wouldn't stay here with no powers to protect you if there wasn't something very important here for you." 

"Very important," Tommy agreed. "So, will you help me?" 

"I can try," said Archerina. "I don't really know what I can do, though." 

"For starters, tell me about what's been done to Jason." 

"Gasket made him stop remembering," she answered. 

"He took his memories away?" asked Tommy. "How did he do that?" 

Archerina shook her head. "You aren't listening. He didn't take Jason's memories away; he made him stop remembering. There's a difference." 

"Oh," said Tommy, considering. "You mean, his memories are still there, but he's not able to use them anymore? Something like that?" 

"Yes. There's machine - you can think of it as a _bad thought_ machine. It reminds a person of every fear and nightmare and unpleasant memory they have, and makes it impossible for them to think about anything else. If that goes on long enough, they blank out - they refuse to remember anymore. Once they stop remembering, there is nothing left for them but to learn, so they learn anything that is presented to them. In this case, Jason's been taught that he is the king, and his mind won't let him remember anything else because there is a fear there that he will start having those nightmares again." 

"Does that mean he might never get his memories back?" asked Tommy worriedly. 

"Maybe. It all depends on what he's reminded of," Archerina answered. "The only way he could remember anything would be if it was something so good that it had no negative connotations for him at all, or something that was important enough to him that he could stand to face the nightmares to have it." 

"I wonder what that would be?" Tommy mused. 

"How should I know? He's _your_ friend, isn't he?" 

"Well, yeah, but I don't know _everything_ about him," said Tommy. "At least now I know its not hopeless. That's more than I knew an hour ago. Thanks. I'll find a way to repay you for this." 

Archerina sighed. "I just want everything to go back the way it was before all this started." 

"Me, too," Tommy agreed. "I wish I could talk to the other Rangers right about now. They might need to know what you told me, but I can't call without my communicator." 

"I can help with that, too," said Archerina, brightening a bit. "Gasket told me to break it so you wouldn't be able to talk to your friends, but I could probably fix it again. I may not be as clever as he is, but I do know _some_ things." 

She got up and began searching her things for the broken communicator and some tools. It occurred to her that it was strange how fast her mood had changed. Ten minutes ago, life had hardly seemed worth living, and now she felt almost cheerful. She supposed she must have forgotten, somewhere along the line, how good it was to be working towards something right. 

~*~

"Working on it?" Billy repeated, looking at Tanya quizzically. "You mean you've got something else up your sleeve?" 

"Well, kind of," she said. "I guess I should have mentioned this earlier, but someone's figured out our identities." 

"What? Who?" asked Billy and Alpha in unison. 

"Emily," Tanya answered. "She happened to see Adam and me morphing yesterday when Jason attacked us. She confronted me about it this morning, so I told her everything. Maybe I should have talked to you guys first, but she was so worried about Jason that I thought she deserved to know. I'm not in trouble, am I?" 

"Well, it's not like this is the first time this has happened," said Billy. "Your judgement's been good once today, so I guess we'll have to trust you. Besides, Emily is a good person. I think we can trust her." 

"She'll have to be sworn to secrecy," said Alpha, "like we did with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Why don't you find her and bring her up for a visit?" 

"This isn't exactly an appropriate time for making social calls," Billy pointed out. "But having some friends on the outside has been useful in the past. I'll see if I can track her down." 

Meanwhile, the subject of the discussion had been walking aimlessly along the lakeshore, thinking to herself. Emily had been able to accept the idea of her friends and Power Rangers with equanimity, but that didn't mean she didn't still find the idea strange and unsettling, especially the idea of Jason thinking he was on the wrong side. She was glad that she at least knew where he was and what he was doing, and even gladder that her friends were looking out for him. It was somehow easier to trust the Power Rangers now that she had learned the names and faces that hid behind those inscrutable masks. It was just too bad that the Rangers had to be mixed up in this fight at all. It put everything somehow above her, out of her league, as if everything that was happening was just a drama on television, and she could no more affect the outcome of the situation than she could the end of a movie. 

A sudden fizzing sound made her look up and realize just how wrong she was. Standing before her was a genuine, certified monster, leering at her with a smile like the front of an oncoming car. Popping blue sparks flashed randomly across its body. 

"I am Electricable," it announced. "I have been sent to claim you for his majesty the King!" 

"I know what you are," Emily replied, eyes blazing. "You're one of the creeps that took Jason!" 

"So what if I am?" the creature asked. "What are you going to do about it, girly?" 

Before the monster could blink, Emily's foot snapped into the air and rammed the monster in the chin. Despite the fact that the creature was made of metal, the blow still had enough force to throw it off balance, and it staggered backwards with a grunt of surprise. 

"And there's more where that came from," Emily replied, "so I suggest you back off. Go home and tell Gasket I don't come willingly to monsters." 

"You'll come whether you like it or not!" the beast replied. It lunged at Emily... but Emily suddenly wasn't there anymore. She had scooted out of his way and was dancing around by his side. 

"Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" she jibed. "Come on! Show me what you've got!" 

Electricable swung a fist at her, but she dodged the blow and retaliated with one of her own. Unfortunately, her human hand wasn't any use against solid steel, and she managed nothing more than a nasty bruise on her knuckles. She hissed in pain, shaking the injured hand - and dove out of the way as the monster came at her again. It kicked at her, but she somersaulted below the blow and came up behind him. Impishly, she stuck her tongue out at it. 

"Your daddy was a riding mower!" she taunted. "Your mama was an E-Z Bake Oven!" 

"You think that's an insult? _Your_ parents were _humans!_" 

"Big, fat, hairy deal," Emily replied. Deciding she'd had enough of this aggressive game of tag, she turned and began to run - straight into the lake. 

"Hey!" shouted the monster. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"Out here!" Emily called back, standing waist-deep in the lake. "And guess what? I can swim, and you can't!" 

"You think you're clever, don't you?" the monster shot back. "Well, I know something, too. I know that water conducts electricity, and I just happen to have a few gigavolts right here!" He held up his hands, making an arc of blue light flash between them. "Now, either you get out of that lake and come with me, or I'll boil you like a lobster!" 

Emily hesitated. Then, very slowly, she began walking forwards. 

"Come on, hurry it up! I don't have all day!" 

"Did you ever try to run in water?" demanded Emily irritably. 

Moving along with apparent difficulty, Emily continued moving closer to the monster. Electricable stood at the very edge of the lake, just barely avoiding the lapping water. Emily waited until she was just out of his reach, and then whirled and kicked up a small wave of water. It splashed all over the monster, drenching him from the waist down, and blue sparks showered. 

"Aagh!" it screamed. "Short circuiting! Systems failure! What did you do to me?" 

"Water conducts electricity, remember?" said Emily cheerfully. "Nighty-night." 

She gave the monster a shove, ignoring the prickling of tiny electric shocks on her skin, and Electricable toppled and fell into the sand. 

"And that takes care of that," Emily said. "If this is all the Rangers have to do, they've got it pretty easy." 

As if that was their cue, the five color coded superheroes came rushing onto the scene... only to come up short and stare in confusion. Emily grinned at them, put one foot on the fallen monster's chest, and struck a victorious pose. 

"Hi, guys!" she greeted. "You were a little late getting here, so I decided to take care of matters myself. Thanks for showing, though." 

"Well, we got here as soon as we could," said Rocky defensively. "Gasket blew up one of our computers, so we were lucky to know you were in trouble at all." 

"I know, I know. I'm just playing with you guys," said Emily. "Did Tanya tell you all that I know who you are, now?" 

Adam nodded. "She explained on the way here. If this is the way you deal with emergencies, I think we're lucky to have someone like you on our side." 

"Well, I didn't get much choice in this matter," Emily replied. "This critter said he'd been sent to capture me - sent by the King!" 

"Wouldn't that be Jason?" Kat inquired. 

"Why would Jason want to capture Emily?" asked Rocky. 

Billy shook his head. "I don't even want to think about it." 

"I think... I think there must be something important about her," Tanya ventured. "Remember yesterday? Jason was about to destroy us until Emily showed up. There's something about her that commands his respect, even in his mind-lock." 

"She's got _my_ respect," said Rocky, looking at the fallen monster. 

"Anyway," said Billy, "I think that if everything is straightened out here, we need to get to the Power Chamber - all of us," he added, turning to Emily. "Zordon needs to speak with you." 

"He does? Why?" asked Emily, looking nervous. "He's not angry, is he?" 

"No, nothing like that," Billy assured her. "He just wants to talk to you a while, to make sure our secret is safe with you. It's just a formality, really." 

"Maybe a bit more than that," Tanya mumbled. No one heard her. 

"Well, I guess that's okay," said Emily. "I'd like to see your Power Chamber, and meet Zordon and Alpha." 

"Finster's there, too, now," Tanya piped up. 

A few of the other Rangers stared at her. 

"When did he get here?" asked Rocky. 

"Early this morning. That's another long story," said Tanya. "The short version is, he's changed sides, and he wants to help us." 

"I guess I can believe that," said Katherine. "Finster's not a bad sort. He was always very nice to me when I was a cat." 

"A cat?" Emily repeated. 

Billy laughed. "I guess there are things about us you still don't know. Come on! Zordon's waiting." 

The team teleported away in six streaks of light, leaving the wreckage of the monster lying on the beach. For a moment, all was still. Then, slowly and painfully, the monster pulled itself to its feet and vanished with a wan fizzle of blue sparks. 

~*~

Emily was suitably impressed by the Power Chamber, and even managed to take her introduction to Zordon without losing much of her cool. Zordon and Alpha seemed favorably impressed by Emily, too, particularly once the Rangers had related how she had singlehandedly escaped the clutches of one of Gasket's monsters. 

"**You are a brave young woman, Emily,**" said Zordon. "**You have proven yourself worthy of our trust, and our respect. In this time of difficulty, we are particularly glad to have you join our team.**" 

"Well, not really part of the team," said Emily, blushing modestly. "I'm not going to be a Ranger or anything. I'm just going to be helping out when I can. If I can. I don't know if there's that much I can do." 

"Maybe there is," said Tanya. "I want to say something about that." 

"Is something wrong, Tanya?" Adam asked. 

"I think maybe there is," she replied. "I've been thinking about this all day long, and I've finally made a decision. Emily is an awesome friend, you know. She's everything a Ranger should be - brave, smart, loyal, strong. She fights better without powers than I do with them! And I think there's something else about her. I don't know what it is yet, but I've seen that she can get through to Jason in a way none of us could. She stopped him when he attacked us, and now Jason sent a monster to bring her to him. He knows she's important. Having her on our side might be the thing that makes the difference in this battle. She might be the only one who can undo what Gasket has done. And that," she finished, as she began to unstrap her Zeonizers, "is why I'm giving my powers to her. From now on, Emily will be the Yellow Zeo Ranger." 


	4. Changing Channels

**Changing Channels****

By: SilvorMoon

**

_**Disclaimer:** Welcome back to my wacky twisted universe! However, no matter how weird and strange it is, all characters (besides the Apieron) are Saban's and not mine._

Tridor awoke with light shining in his eyes. It was late in the morning, he realized - why had no one come to wake him up? Someone should have been there to watch him bolt down his morning meal and drag him away for morning practice. He was just about to start worrying about what was going on when he remembered that he was no longer in Gasket's prison, but a free man. It was strange, though - he didn't remember falling asleep. Where was he now? Curious but not yet alarmed, he opened his eyes. 

_Then_ he was alarmed, as his mind took in the fact that he was surrounded by walls again, stark white and unfamiliar. His instincts ordered him to flee, but he forced himself to stay calm and analyze the situation. Yes, there were walls all around, and he didn't like that, especially so soon after getting out of prison, but there was also a wide open window with plenty of room to escape, and the door to the room stood ajar. Whoever had brought him to this place obviously hadn't meant to trap him here. Actually, if you liked being indoors, the room was quite pleasant - some kind of guest bedroom, perhaps. More importantly, whoever had left him here had also made sure that he wasn't going to be hungry. Sitting on his bedside table was a ceramic bowl of fresh fruit, and next to that was a jug of water and a glass. That was enough to make him realize that he had burned a lot of energy the day before, and he was _hungry_. With his exits assured, he decided that the best thing to do was enjoy his accommodations for a while, particularly those involving breakfast. He didn't recognize most of the fruits in the dish, but he devoured them seeds, stems, and all. 

He was just licking the last of the juice off his fingers and wondering what to do next when the door opened the rest of the way, revealing a young humanoid man in some kind of official clothing, perhaps that of a servant in a noble house. He looked a little startled to see the lizard-man up and moving around. 

"Oh, you're awake," he managed. "We weren't expecting you to recover so quickly." 

"I come from a tough breed," Tridor answered. "Where am I? How did I get here? I'm warning you, if you try to hold me against my will..." 

"Oh, no, nothing like that!" the man replied. "Some of our scouts found you lying unconscious by the side of the road, and since they weren't sure what kind of being you were, they thought it best to bring you back here. I promise, if you don't mean us any harm, you'll be treated well here and given any assistance you might need." 

"I seek to harm no one... yet," Tridor replied. "That may change, however, once I've completed this mission I'm on. I've come seeking Trey, Lord of Triforia. Do you know where I could find him? I must not waste any time; it could be a matter of life and death." 

"You're in luck," the servant replied. "This is the palace of Lord Trey. He has not been, um, disposed to socialize as of late, but if it's truly that important-" 

"It is," said Tridor, flexing his claws a bit. 

"Yes. Um. Well, I'll see what I can do," said the servant, eying the lizard-man's long talons and predatory eyes. 

"You'll do better than that," Tridor replied. "You will find him and tell him I have to speak to him. I have news from a friend of his, a human by the name of Tommy Oliver. Will you tell him that?" 

"Um.... Yes sir, I'll get right on it," said the nervous servant. He scuttled out of the room looking a few shades paler than he had when he'd first entered, and Tridor permitted himself a smile. This was a serious situation, but still, it was fun spooking these humanoid types. 

It wasn't long before the servant returned, still looking a bit uneasy with the situation, and announced that Lord Trey would meet with Tridor in the solarium. 

"I told you he would," was all Tridor said. 

"You're being remarkably cavalier about all this," said the servant, with a trace of disapproval. 

"Why shouldn't I be?" said Tridor. "If you'd been through everything I'd been through and still come out unscathed, you'd never be afraid of anything else ever again." 

"And just what have you been through?" asked the servant. 

Tridor responded with a narrative of his life as a captive of the Machine Prince, with all detailed meticulously related for his audience's benefit. The servant was looking a bit green by the time they reached the solarium, and everyone they passed on the way there had stopped whatever they were doing and gawped when the lizard-man passed by. Tridor flashed his white teeth at them, and watched smugly as they turned away quickly. No one around here, he mused, had ever had to deal with anything outside their comfortable court life. He'd be doing them a favor if he shook things up a little for them. 

However, he forgot such thoughts as he entered the solarium. It was a pleasant room, even by his standards, being made mostly of glass that allowed a view of beautiful gardens outside and the admittance of every possible drop of morning sunlight. The rest of the room was decorated in shades of white and pale gold that reflected the light and made everything seem to glow. The only dark colors in the room were worn by three identical young men dressed in black and gold who were sitting side by side in matching white chairs. They all rose as one as Tridor entered. The servant bowed low, and the young man in the center gestured a dismissal. Tridor watched with interest as his guide scooted obediently out the door, then turned a puzzled gaze at the three matched men. 

"Which of you is Lord Trey?" he asked. 

"We all are," said all of them together. "It's rather hard to explain, and it would be easier if we both took a seat. You don't strike me as the sort who would insist on formalities." 

"Very astute," Tridor replied. He offered a smile to the young lord (lords?), deciding he liked him. He seemed to be cut from a different cloth than the stuffy servants and courtiers he'd encountered earlier. 

Trey returned to his former place, gesturing for Tridor to take a seat across from him on a padded stool - much more convenient than a regular chair for a creature with a tail. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for his explanation. 

"I hope you understand," said Trey, "that while I'm giving this explanation, I'm also hoping you'll respond in kind by telling me what you're doing here. My servant mentioned that you knew Tommy Oliver?" 

"Yes," said Tridor. "He is a brave man and a good friend. He sent me to find you and ask your help." 

"Any friend of the leader of the Power Rangers is a friend to me," Trey replied. "In case you haven't already guessed, I'm a Ranger myself, the Gold Ranger... or at least I was until an accident disrupted my ability to transform. You see, all people of Triforia have three connected but distinct parts, normally merged into one, but sometimes divided as I am now. What you see here are three parts of the same Trey - Trey of Wisdom, Trey of Courage, and Trey of Honor. I hope this is making sense to you." 

"It makes very good sense," Tridor assured him. "Mine are a tribal people. We understand the concept of many being one." 

"I am glad," said Trey, looking pleased. "Unfortunately, many as one is what I'm supposed to be right now, not one as many. I suffered an accident that has made it impossible for me to rejoin my three parts, and until that can be remedied, I'm unable to use the Gold Ranger powers, so I passed them on to Tommy's friend Jason. How are they? Have you seen them lately?" 

"Yes, and that's why I've come looking for you," Tridor replied. "Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire has captured Jason and done something to his mind, making him believe that he is the king of the machines. Tommy is keeping watch over his friend, trying to bring him back to the team, but he wasn't sure he could do it without help. He was hoping you might have some way of reclaiming what you'd given so that Jason would be unable to fight his friends." 

"An interesting line of reasoning," said Trey of Wisdom thoughtfully. "However, there is not much we can do while we're still... we. We have been searching for a way to be reunited, but without success." 

"Actually," Trey of Courage added, "we were just about to set out to follow a new clue this morning, but when you arrived and demanded to speak to us, we decided we would have to postpone the journey. You were in a bad way when my men found you last night, and we thought whatever brought you here had to be something we needed to hear. I see we were right." 

"What kind of clues were you searching for?" asked Tridor. "Perhaps I could be of help." 

"I was hoping to make a journey to the _Madera Encida_, the Fire Mother," said Trey of Heart. "She is a mighty volcano that stands to the south of here. Legends say that all the people of Triforia were born out of her fires. We do know that the first capital of Triforia was built in the catacombs inside the mountain, and that the Staff of the Golden Powers was forged there eons ago." 

"So you would like to be reborn by returning to your roots," said Tridor. 

"Well, that's an interesting way of putting it," Trey of Courage replied, "but yes, I'd say that's one way to look at it." 

"I approve," said Tridor. "Roots are important things to keep in mind. I think you are more likely to be healed in the presence of your Fire Mother than in a court full of nobles. But a journey to a volcano might be dangerous. Why don't you let me accompany you?" 

"Are you sure you want to risk yourself? This really isn't your problem," said Trey of Heart. "I wouldn't like to see you get hurt on my account." 

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't willing," Tridor replied. "One, you are a lord and have your people to think about - it would effect this whole world if something happened to you. Two, I need you to help my friend, so I can be helping my friend by helping you. Three, I have decided I like you. A man whose primary aspects are courage, wisdom, and heart is one I would have for a friend. I'd be only to happy to assist you. Tridor, warrior of Horath, is at your service." 

"Thank you. I am deeply grateful," Trey replied. "Come! If we're going to be traveling together, we're going to have to find you some supplies. I hope no one raises too much of a fuss that I've chosen an alien reptile for my traveling companion. I had a hard enough time convincing them I didn't need a formal escort. They seem to forget I'm not helpless just because I don't have my powers right now." 

"Don't worry," said Tridor, displaying his claws. "For some reason, people here seem to have a lot of respect for me." 

Trey smiled. "I think I'm going to like having you around," he said. 

~*~

There was a moment of heavy silence in the Power Chamber, and the weight of it was all on Tanya. She looked uncomfortable, but the light in her eyes was still defiant as she faced down her friends. She did, however, have to look away when her eyes met Adam's, and she settled on meeting Emily's shocked stare instead. 

"You can't really mean that," said Kat. "You're really going to give up your powers." 

"I have to," Tanya replied. "It's the only right thing to do." 

"It is not!" said Adam, raising his voice to uncharacteristic levels. "Tanya, we need you. This is not the time to be losing any more Rangers! We've got an emergency, and we've got to stay together right now." 

"You're not losing a Ranger," said Tanya, fighting to keep herself steady against her friend's anger. "You're getting a new one - a better one." 

"That's not so!" said Billy. "Adam's right. No offense to Emily, but this is a time we need experienced Rangers to help us deal with this. We've already lost Tommy and Jason. We don't need to lose you, too." 

"Don't I get any say in this?" asked Emily. 

Silence fell again, as everyone assumed guilty looks. Emily looked at all of them to make sure they'd gotten the message, and then began to speak. 

"All right. This isn't the kind of welcome I'd expected, so let me get this straight. Tanya, you don't think you're good enough at this Ranger stuff, and you think I could do a better job of getting through to Jason. Is that what you just said?" 

"Yes, that's right," she replied. 

"And the rest of you are throwing a fuss because you don't want your friend to run off and leave you with a new rookie to train. Am I also right?" 

"That's kind of a strong way to put it," Adam objected. 

"I'd rather be blunt and get it all in the open. Don't try to hide things from me; you've already found out it doesn't work," Emily replied. "Now, I submit that first of all, a girl who doesn't feel like she's doing a good job is not going to do a good job, no matter what you tell her. I think if you make Tanya stay right now, she's not going to like it very much, and she's not going to put out her full effort. Second of all, I said I would do anything to help you all, and I meant it. I'm a good fighter - anyone would tell you that - and I would _love_ to be a Power Ranger if someone would let me. Give me a chance. I think I can handle it. Third, we already know that Jason's after me, and you guys don't need to be wearing yourselves out trying to protect me from him when you really ought to be protecting him from Gasket. Would anybody like to debate?" 

"Well, she does have some good points," said Rocky. "I say we give her a chance. After all, we can't make Tanya do this if she doesn't want to." 

"I agree," said Kat. "Let's let Emily have her chance." 

"I guess when it all comes down, this isn't any different than me giving Tanya her powers when King Mondo arrived," Billy admitted. 

"I still don't like this," said Adam, "but I'll go along with it if it's what Tanya really wants." 

"I'm not going to leave you entirely," Tanya promised. "I'm just trying to do what's best for the team. We'll talk about it later, okay?" 

Adam nodded reluctantly, and Tanya returned her attention to Emily. 

"Here," she said, offering her Zeonizers. "These are yours now. I know you'll use them well." 

"Thanks. I'll try to make you proud," Emily replied. She strapped the devices around her wrists. Then she laughed a bit. "And to think I thought today would be a slow day!" 

The Rangers managed to laugh a little at this, and even Adam managed to smile a little. Tanya slipped her hand into his and drew him away for a talk, while the others gathered around to hear their newest member be sworn in and congratulate her on joining the team. And all the while, Finster watched in silence, pretending to be busy with the broken computer. Actually, he was listening - not to the Rangers or their friends, but to the Apieron. 

"Do you really think I should?" he asked it quietly. 

***It would be a great help*** it replied. ***It is up to you, of course, to decide how you will use your powers, but I encourage you to think of how best to help your new friends. You have a lot to make up for, Channeller, and I am willing.*** 

"If you promise it won't be permanent, I'll consider it," said Finster. 

***You are a very stubborn Channeller,*** the Apieron replied. ***I will give you my promise, though, and my word will not be broken. As I must tell the truth, you as my representative must do what's right.*** 

"All right, I will," Finster replied. "But... let's give them some time to adjust to things first. I think Tanya wants some time to herself right now." 

***Not entirely to herself,*** corrected the Apieron, ***but we will leave it at that.*** 

The voice of the white crystal went silent, and Finster sighed a little. He had the feeling the Apieron was not pleased with him right now, but what was he to do? What it was asking him to do... he wasn't sure he could do it. No, that wasn't it - he knew he could get by if he had to, but it just wouldn't be the same. 

*_On the other hand, I do owe the Rangers something,_* he thought. *_They've let me into their circle with hardly a question. I have to live up to their faith in me._* 

He sighed again. He seemed to have made up his mind. Deep down, he knew the Apieron was right, and he would be doing the right thing... but that didn't make it any easier. 

~*~

Jason, walking aimlessly down the halls of his palace, was surprised to hear some odd noises echoing down the corridor, and he picked up his pace. As he drew nearer, the sounds became louder and more distinct, a cacophony of metal clangs mixed with cries of pain and inarticulate growls of anger. Someone was being attacked! Jason broke into a run. Rounding a corner, he skidded on the smooth floor and nearly collided with Gasket, who turned on him with a flail in his hand. Sprawled on the floor before him was Electricable, the unfortunate monster who had attacked Emily earlier. He was now badly dented and missing a few parts, and he was staring up at Gasket with a terror that was clear even on his metal face. When Gasket realized who had run into him, he quickly backed off with a subservient bow. 

"Ah, my king, how pleasant to see you," he said politely. 

"Forget that," Jason snapped. "What in the world are you doing here?" 

"Nothing serious," said Gasket. "You needn't concern yourself with it." 

"What do you mean, I don't need to concern myself? I'm not having you beating my subjects without a good reason," Jason replied. "You'd better give me a good explanation for what's going on, or _you_ might be the one being beaten!" 

"I understand your concern, majesty," said Gasket, trying to hold his temper. How dare this upstart suggest to beat him! "This is the soldier who was dispatched to capture the girl you desired. He failed miserably, fooled by childish tricks. The Power Rangers didn't even have to intervene; the girl herself defeated him. He is being punished for his failure." 

"That is no excuse!" Jason retorted. "You don't punish your soldiers for losing fights, and you don't resort to this kind of treatment for anything but the most extreme circumstances. Do you understand that?" 

"Yes, your majesty," Gasket replied, gears grinding in frustration. 

"Good. Now, give me that whip, and I'd better not see any more of this behavior in the future," Jason replied. The robot reluctantly handed over his weapon, and Jason snatched it out of his hands. Then he turned on the hapless soldier. 

"You," he said. "Are you all right? Can you walk?" 

"I... I'm okay, I think," answered Electricable, sounding surprised. 

"Good. If you'd been seriously hurt, someone would have paid for it," said Jason. "Go find that guy, Klank or whatever his name is, and have him put you back together." 

"Yes, your majesty! Thank you, your majesty!" said the monster. He pulled himself to his feet and clanked down the hallway, dropping a few bits of metal on his way. 

"Your majesty, are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Gasket. "It doesn't set a very good example, letting people get by with not completing their missions. It will make them believe you are too forgiving. They won't want to obey you." 

"It doesn't set a good example for the troops if they get beaten for every little thing, either," Jason replied. "I don't remember what the policy was before, but I think we're more likely to get their full effort if they're not so terrified of failure. I think he's learned his lesson, and he'll probably be so grateful that I saved him that he'll try twice as hard to do things right next time. Besides, I told you, Emily is powerful. It's going to take something special to bring her to our side. Perhaps capturing her was a bad idea; we'll have to think of something else." When Gasket still looked uncertain, he set a hand on the robot's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know you're under a lot of pressure to finish this battle. I just don't want to see you taking it out on the soldiers anymore. After all, if you couldn't take out the Rangers yourself, why should you punish the lower soldiers for not being able to do what you couldn't? Take it easy. We'll all feel a lot better once this is over with." 

"You're right, your majesty," Gasket replied. "I would like more than anything for this to be finished." 

"I know how you feel," said Jason. "It's okay. We'll get it all straightened out somehow. Anyway, I've got some planning to do, so I'll see you later." 

Jason turned and walked away, and Gasket brushed at his shoulder in disgust. 

"That insufferable marshmallow-hearted weakling," he snarled. "This is getting out of hand! He'll be wanting us to take up crochet at this rate. Imagine - the Prince of the Machine Empire showing mercy to his troops! Intolerable! I'm sorry I ever got involved in this scheme. Perhaps I should just kill him and be done with it. If only I hadn't lost the Red Ranger! If I'd had the chance to capture him, I'd be ruling Earth by now, I'll bet." 

Muttering and grumbling foul things, he clunked off to his room to make new plans to rid himself of the Power Rangers, and this time, he would start with Jason. 

In the meantime, Electricable had tracked down the chief mechanic of the Machine Empire and had submitted himself for a checkup. He lay on the operating table while Klank puttered about, tinkering with a screwdriver and a soldering iron while he chatted with his patient. 

"How did ye manage to get yerself into this mess?" he inquired. "I hadn't heard anythin' about an attack and the Rangers. Or did ye get into a fight with yer bunkmate?" 

"It was Gasket," said Electricable. "He sent me on a mission to capture a girl for King Jason." 

"King Jason, is it, now?" asked Klank. "I'd thought that was just a ruse." 

"Yeah, whatever," Electricable shrugged. "All I know is, I was supposed to capture the girl, but she wound up tricking me into getting too close to a lake. You know how much I hate water!" 

"A mere lass did this to ye?" Klank wondered. "Hold still, now, this is tricky." 

The soldier obligingly held still while Klank soldered some parts back in place. "No. I told you, it was Gasket. He punished me for not being able to capture the girl, and for getting tricked. Then King Jason came along and stopped him. He said if he caught Gasket beating any more of us, he'd beat Gasket himself. Then he sent me here to be repaired." 

"There's that 'King Jason' bit again. Ye talk like ye'd prefer to have Jason as your king than Gasket." 

"Well, so what if I do? At least he doesn't want to beat the spark plugs out of me every time I make a mistake." 

"That's mutiny, ye know. Treason. Ye'll be disassembled if Gasket hears talk like that." 

"Not if there really was a mutiny," said Electricable. "If there really was a mutiny, Jason would be king and there'd be nothing Gasket could do about it." 

"Hmm." Klank pondered that one while he worked at replacing a badly dented piece of paneling. "An interesting idea." 

"Very interesting," piped Orbus. 

"Yes... but ye can't be having a mutiny with only one person involved," Klank commented. 

"Or three," Orbus put in. 

"Here now! Who said I wanted to be involved in this?" asked Klank. 

"Nobody," Orbus replied. "But I don't think a Power Ranger would have a lot of use for a monster maker. You could have a vacation." 

"Hmm... It's been a few millennia since I've had one of those," Klank mused. "But I'll not be starting any mutinies. But... it is interesting what Jason did. I don't believe I've ever heard of a Ranger saving a monster's life before. That would be an interesting bit of news to begin circulating. I'm sure your fellow soldiers would like to know how King Jason treats his troops." 

"You called him King Jason just now," said Electricable. 

"So I did, so I did. Hold still, now. I need to get at that wire." 

The matter was dropped as Klank turned his attention back to his patient's injuries. However, he did give a very slight nod to Orbus, who then turned and drifted out the door. He floated down the hall and into the nearest set of barracks where Gasket's metal monsters relaxed in their free time. 

"Hey," he whispered to the nearest soldier, "did you hear what happened to Electricable...?" 

~*~

"There!" said Archerina, setting down her tools. "All fixed! What do you think?" 

Tommy looked over his communicator. In his personal opinion, it looked like a mess, crudely pieced together with whatever bits of scrap metal they could find and its shiny surface marred by scratches, dents, and blobs of solder. However, when he took it and attempted opening a communications channel, he heard a rewarding blip that meant everything was in working order. 

"You're a miracle worker!" said Tommy fervently. "I don't know how to thank you enough." 

"It was nothing," said Archerina modestly. "Actually, I sort of enjoyed it." 

"Well, I'll find a way to repay you for it. This means a lot to me," Tommy replied. He hit the talk button on the communicator. "Tommy to Power Chamber! Do you read me? Come in!" 

There was a crackle of static, and Tommy held his breath. Then, a familiar but not immediately recognizable voice said, "Hello?" 

*_Do I have the wrong number?_* Tommy wondered. 

"Here, give me that!" muttered a voice on the other end of the communications line, and this time Tommy recognized Billy. "Sorry, I was just telling Finster how the communication system works." 

"Finster? What's he doing there?" asked Tommy. 

"Tommy? Is that you?" asked Billy. "Where have you been? I thought you were in prison." 

"It's a long story. Why have you got a monster in the Power Chamber?" 

"That's also a long story. I was a little surprised, myself, but he's being very useful. With him helping me and Alpha, we're nearly finished with this repair job," Billy replied. 

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I've been getting some help from interesting quarters over here, too," Tommy replied. "That's how come I'm able to talk to you - I found someone who was willing to fix my communicator for me, so now we can keep in touch again." 

"It's really great to know you're doing okay up there," said Billy. "At least, I hope you are. Is everything all right? Is there anything we can do for you?" 

"No, I'm doing fine. This isn't as hard as I thought it would be," Tommy replied. "Really, it sounds like you guys are the ones with the news. How are you doing as the Red Ranger? And what made Finster decide to help you? He was totally loyal to Rita last time I met him." 

"Well, now I'm not," said Finster. "And you'd better get used to the idea, because I'm not going back." 

"He's on our side now," Billy added. "He's become a Channeller for this thing called the Apieron. Zordon says they're very powerful." 

"They are," said Archerina. "I've never even seen one myself, but my father used to talk about them." 

"Do you have to eavesdrop?" asked Tommy. 

"Who's that?" Billy inquired. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tommy replied. 

"Well, anyway, besides Finster joining us, we've also just gotten a new Yellow Ranger," Billy continued. 

"Really? What happened to Tanya?" asked Tommy worriedly. 

"Nothing, really. She just got it into her mind that she's not doing a good enough job as a Ranger," said Billy, sounding puzzled, "so now Emily is our Yellow Ranger." 

"Emily, huh?" Tommy repeated thoughtfully. "That's actually not a bad call. I've been watching Jason, you know, and he's developed this thing about Emily all of a sudden. He's been dreaming about her, and he's been trying to bring her to the palace so he can talk to her. He believes she could help him." 

"Well, let's hope she can," Billy replied. "I am a little worried about Tanya, though. She stayed here and talked to Adam for a while, and then she went off to be alone for a while. She doesn't seem very happy right now." 

"Are any of us?" asked Tommy rhetorically. "Anyway, thanks for bringing me up to date. I'll try to keep you posted." 

"Thanks, Tommy, and it's great to know you're okay," Billy replied. "We had better cut this off, now, before Gasket manages to pick up our signal or something. If he realizes someone in his base is sending us a transmission, he'll get suspicious." 

"All right. Don't worry, I'll see you all soon," Tommy replied, and he ended the transmission. 

"It sounds like things have been interesting where you come from," Archerina remarked. 

"They always are," said Tommy with a shrug. "It sure was good to hear a friendly voice again. I don't know how to thank you for helping me." 

"Think nothing of it. I only - wait, do you hear that?" 

Both of them turned toward the door. The sounds of footsteps echoed from somewhere nearby, and were coming rapidly nearer. 

"Hide," Archerina ordered. 

Tommy made a dive for a nearby armchair and crawled behind it - not a lot of protection, but it was all the room offered. He wouldn't be seen there as long as he stayed still, and if whoever came in didn't come too close. No sooner had he settled himself in place when the door opened and a - well, creature was the only word for it - stepped in. 

"What do you want?" demanded Archerina imperiously. "I didn't send for you. You're interrupting something important." 

"I'm terribly sorry, your highness," said the monster, "but there's something going on I think you should know about. There's been, well, an incident." 

"An incident? Don't talk in riddles. Explain yourself!" 

"Your royal husband was disciplining a soldier earlier," the creature answered, "but the Gold Ranger stopped him and sent the soldier to be healed. There's been some unrest about this, especially among the lower ranks, the ones most likely to be punished like this. They're beginning to believe that Jason would make a better king for them than Prince Gasket, and there's word of a mutiny going around. It's beginning to get very ugly. They're talking everything from usurpation to execution. I thought it best to warn your highness, so you could perhaps take action to protect yourself and your husband. I'm afraid things might go too far." 

"Why have you not told Gasket about this?" asked Archerina. "Does he know?" 

"Not yet. He's in conference with Jason right now, and he's ordered not to be disturbed," said the monster. "Besides, right now, anyone who tries to aid the prince is liable to be called a traitor to the cause and dismantled. I'd be taking my life into my hands if I tried. But understand that no one here is angry with you - you've always treated us right. No one would try to stop you if you just left quietly." 

"I am not leaving my husband to these traitorous wretches!" Archerina snapped. "I am going to get to the bottom of this nonsense! Who's in charge of this movement?" 

"It's hard to say," said the monster vaguely. "Nothing seems to be organized yet, but I hear rumors that the chief engineer is the one who starting spreading the word of a revolution around." 

"Interesting. I'm sure Gasket will be interested to hear of this," said Archerina in frosty tones. "You are dismissed. I'll take care of things now." 

"As you wish, princess," the monster replied. "Oh, and if you'd be so kind... if anything happens, remember that I never told you anything." 

"We'll see. Now, get out of here," the princess ordered. The monster slunk out, leaving Archerina to pace the floor worriedly. 

"This is getting out of hand," she muttered. "When this business started, I never imagined anything like _this_ would happen." 

"That makes it all the more important that we stop this," said Tommy, crawling out from behind the chair. 

"Hm. You're absolutely right," said Archerina thoughtfully. "If we get your friend out of here, they can't try to make him king anymore, can they?" 

"Right," said Tommy. "I wonder... him saving that monster means there's still something of his old self left in him. The Jason I know would never stand up for that kind of cruelty, either. I keep thinking that if I could only talk to him, I could get through to him." 

"It couldn't hurt," said Archerina. 

"What if he gets angry and turns on me?" asked Tommy. "If he calls the guards on me, I'm sunk." 

"You have your communicator now, don't forget," Archerina replied, "and the teleportation shields are still down. If worst comes to worst, you could always escape and go back to your friends." 

"True," said Tommy. "I don't really want to do that yet, but it might be worth the risk. If nothing else, I could tell Zordon what I know about what's happened to Jason, and maybe with the new information he could think of some way to fix things." 

"Maybe," said Archerina. "One can always hope." 

"It's about time I do something here, anyway. I'm not accomplishing anything just hanging around and spying on people," Tommy continued. 

"That's true, too," said Archerina. "You would be best advised to wait for him in his room. No one ever goes in there but him and the occasional servant, and those only when he calls them. You could speak with him safely there." 

"All right, I'll give it a try," said Tommy. "I won't forget how you helped me. Wish me luck!" 

"Good luck," she answered, "for all of us!" 

Tommy waved to her, and then slipped through the ventilation shaft again. Archerina watched him go, looking thoughtful. 

"This is getting entirely out of hand," she said. "I think it's time I did something about it myself." 

~*~

Gasket was in a less than good mood when he came out of the conference room. His attempts to lead Jason in any useful direction were coming to nothing, and the teenager's plans for the future were intolerable. He'd given Gasket yet another scolding about his treatment of the foolish soldier, and then gone off on a lecture for what they were going to once they defeated the Power Rangers - rehabilitate them and allow them to join ranks with the empire, instead of properly torturing and destroying them! It was ridiculous! And yet, some of his other plans, such as those for helping the empire get the resources it needed without having to conquer world after world made a surprising amount of sense, and that unsettled Gasket worse than Jason's notions of suitable punishment. That nasty little voice was back complaining about how Jason was doing a better job of ruling than he could, and he was getting very cross with it when Archerina found him. He turned on her with an angry glare, but for once she stayed calm and did not back away. That was enough to calm him down a little - when she looked that determined, it meant something was up that was too important to play around with. 

"Did you know," she said, "that some of your subjects want you disassembled?" 

"They _what!?_" he exclaimed. He was right, this _was_ more important than his current frustrations. 

"They're starting to like the king you've given them better than you," she replied, "and they're talking about getting rid of you so they can have him for their true king. What do you make of that?" 

"Argh!" Gasket snarled, punching the wall. Chips of rock sprayed from the impact. "That Jason! Everything he gets near goes wrong! Who's behind this outrageous plot?" 

"Everyone, it seems," Archerina replied. "Everyone from the soldiers to the servants to the high-ranking officials. One of my personal servants carried the word to me and told me to flee while I still could, but I knew you could stop this before it got too far." 

"Yes. You thought very well," said Gasket approvingly. "You've done the right thing. Now, if I could just think about this a bit... Blast it! I didn't want to have to eliminate the Ranger before I was done with him, but it doesn't look like there's going to be any other course. He's entirely too good at what he's doing; I wanted someone more manageable. If only I'd been able to capture the Red Ranger right off!" 

"Would you feel better about killing Jason if you had Tommy to take his place?" Archerina suggested. 

"Yes, that would be very useful," Gasket replied. "Maybe a rethinking of my original plan... Tommy was a very good evil Ranger once, and could be so again with the proper coaching. But that kind of thinking is fruitless without the Red Ranger in hand." 

"But I know where he is," said Archerina. "He's still in the palace, keeping watch over his friend. I managed to win his trust, so now I know exactly where he is and what he's doing. He's gone to Jason's room to try to talk to him. He'll be waiting there right now." 

To her amazement, Gasket threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

"My darling, you are a miracle worker!" he said. "You may have just saved this whole operation!" 

"You know I only want to help you," she replied. 

"And you've done a wonderful job," Gasket replied. "I should have given you more say in this from the beginning. I'm sorry for neglecting you." 

Archerina was too shocked to speak. She hardly heard her husband's next words - something about finding the Rangers and showing them who the real authority was, but all that was unimportant now. Her husband still cared about her after all! While Gasket set off in search of Power Rangers, she returned to her room in a glow of happiness. 

~*~

Jason was more than a little shocked to find someone sitting in his chair when he returned to his rooms. Tommy really couldn't blame him; besides the fact that he wasn't really supposed to be in Gasket's palace at all, he had to admit that he didn't look like he belonged in these palatial settings. Despite the fact that he'd done his best to keep himself groomed during this adventure, there was only so much that could be done with cold water and his bare hands. His clothing was a mess, stained with dirt and machine oil, and his long hair was mess. He certainly must have looked odd sitting in the king's living room. Jason stared for a moment, not quite able to comprehend what he was seeing. 

"Well, don't just stand there," said Tommy. "Come in. Sit down." 

"What are you doing here?" Jason demanded. "You're not supposed to be here! Go back where you came from, before I call the guards." 

"I'm only here to talk," said Tommy. "I really don't want to fight with you. I would rather we were friends." 

"So, you've decided to surrender?" asked Jason suspiciously. 

"Who said anything about surrender? I just said I wanted to talk," said Tommy. "We can take care of this like civilized people, right?" 

"I guess so," Jason replied, settling himself down in a chair opposite from Tommy. "So, what did you want to talk about?" 

*_I'm going to have to be careful here,_* thought Tommy. *_He really doesn't know who I am right now. I'm worse than a stranger, I'm an enemy, so he's going to believe anything I say is a lie if I'm not careful._* 

"I want to know a few things about how this empire operates," said Tommy. "What do you all want with Earth?" 

"I ought to be asking you the same question," Jason replied. "You're the one's trying to destroy it." 

"Ok... Why don't you know why we're doing it? If you're our enemy, shouldn't you know something about us?" 

"I don't remember anything, because you took my memories away," said Jason, getting angry. 

"So, do you want them back? I can tell you who you are," Tommy replied. "You're Jason Lee Scott, and you're not one of the machines. You were the first leader of the Power Rangers, the Red Ranger. Zordon chose you to save the world, and you were the first one to agree. You saved me from evil when I was under Rita Repulsa's control. You and I fought Titanis together and brought him back as an ally. You were the one who went into Rita's dark dimension to try to stop the Green Candle from burning out and taking my powers away. I gave you my Power Coin for safekeeping, and you gave it back to me when you all were in trouble. When I became the White Ranger, you were proud to see me named the new team leader. You and I were meant to fight with each other, not against each other." 

"I don't understand. What is all this you're talking about?" Jason demanded. "Nothing you're saying makes sense!" 

"I'm saying you've been tricked," said Tommy. "Gasket is your enemy. He always has been. He's using you to try to take the team apart. He's the one who erased your memories, and he's turned you against the best friends you have." 

Gasket... an enemy? Against his will, Jason was reminded of the earlier scene with Gasket and Electricable. Would anyone dedicated to Good, even in the worst circumstances, do something like that? All his insistence that Jason was being too kind to his enemies, his veiled disapproval of his plans for peace... that wasn't the way a champion of the light should behave. Images wandered through Jason's mind - the clash of battle, gleaming weapons, cosmic powers... horrible monsters, pain and destruction, loss and failure, the fear of death, a nightmare of broken glass and bleeding bodies and unimaginable terror... 

"No!" Jason cried. "I don't want to think about it! I don't want to think about it! Stop it!" 

At that moment, the door to the room burst open, and Gasket himself came charging in, accompanied by several Cogs. 

"What is going on in here?" Gasket demanded. 

"Take him away! Get him out of my sight!" Jason commanded, pointing at Tommy. "Take him somewhere and lock him up so I never have to see him again!" 

"At once, your majesty!" said Gasket, sounding pleased. "Cogs, attack!" 

There was no time to move. Before Tommy could even consider what to do next, he was being swarmed by metal monsters, held so tightly he could barely twitch. Someone ripped his communicator from his wrist, and he saw it be thrown to the floor to be crushed by Gasket's steel foot. 

"I don't know how you managed to repair this," said Gasket. "No doubt you have one of those usurping traitors on your side. No matter; they'll all be dealt with eventually. Guards, take him to the maximum-security prison! Bind him hand and foot, and post a double guard. Keep watch on him night and day. I do not want him getting out until I'm ready to deal with him personally, understand?" 

The Cogs nodded in agreement and began hauling their kicking, struggling prisoner out of the room, while Gasket watched in supreme satisfaction. 

*_This is going to work, after all,_* he thought smugly. *_Silly Rangers. They can set me back a bit, but they can't stop me, not now, not ever._* 

Tommy continued to fight as he was pulled down the halls, but what was the point? Nothing he did made any difference to the metal creatures that carried him, and he was only hurting himself by struggling. At last, he slumped into dejection and let his captors carry him along. Then, suddenly, he spotted a familiar face watching the spectacle with cool detachment. 

"You!" he snarled at Archerina. "You traitor! How could you do this to me? How could you betray me after everything you told me?" 

"I have my priorities, and you have mine. It seems they don't mix," Archerina replied. "I told you Rangers and robots couldn't be friends." 

"But I thought you wanted this to end!" 

"I do. It will," she answered. "Gasket is pleased with me for helping him capture you. That is what matters to me. However, your friend has become a danger to him, and I will not allow that. Your friend will be killed now, and you will become Gasket's new servant." 

"No!" Tommy screamed. "I won't let this happen!" 

"You have no choice," she replied, and she turned and walked silently away from the fury that burned in Tommy's eyes. 

*_Sorry, Tommy,_* she thought, *_but this is how it is._* 

~*~

*_It's over,_* thought Tanya, gazing out at the rippling surface of the lake. *_I feel like it's all over before it started._* 

She didn't regret her choice, of course - she knew she had done what it took to help the Rangers, but that didn't mean she had to like it. It hurt to have to give up something like that. She hadn't really thought, until the point when she'd given up her powers, just how attached she'd been to being a Ranger. It was a source of pride, almost her source of identity. Even more importantly, it was a source of friendship... and love. It didn't help any that Adam obviously didn't approve of what she'd done. It had been only yesterday that they'd admitted their feelings for each other, and now she had left. She didn't blame him for being angry. She found it a little depressing, herself. 

"Do you need someone to talk to?" inquired a voice. 

Tanya jumped; that was a voice she hadn't quite gotten used to yet. She spun around and found Finster standing behind her. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You shouldn't be out in public - can you imagine what people will do if they see you?" 

"They won't see me. I'm very good at not being seen when I don't want to be seen," he replied. "I've had a lot of practice. Besides, I do know a little bit about magic, you know." 

He made a gesture with his paws, and there was a flare of soft green light. Then he was suddenly not there. While Tanya stared in shock, the lights flared again, and Finster returned to view. 

"That's a good trick," she managed. 

"I've been perfecting it for years," Finster replied modestly. "But you can see there's no danger of me being spotted while I'm here. If anyone see's anything, they'll see you conversing with empty air. Then they'll assume you're not in your right mind and leave us both in peace." 

"Somehow, I think that arrangement works better for you than for me," Tanya replied. 

"Ah. Well, nothing is perfect," said Finster. "But I still thought you could use a listening ear, and I'm good at that." 

"Yeah, I guess I could stand some company," Tanya answered, "and I'm not sure any of the Rangers feel like talking to me right now. Do you think they're angry at me?" 

"A little disappointed, perhaps," he replied. "You're friends care very much about you, you know. They are sorry that you've chosen to leave. It's not because they don't think that Emily will do a good job, but because they don't want to lose your friendship." 

"But I don't plan to leave them forever," said Tanya. "I'm still going to talk to them and hang out with them and all that." 

"But it won't be the same," Finster replied. "You know it, too, don't you?" 

Tanya nodded glumly. "That's what's wrong with this whole business. I want to be able to help my friends, and I hate that the only way I can help them is by leaving!" 

"You're very lucky to have friends like that," said Finster. "It's very lonely being a monster, you know. We live in a nest of contention and backstabbing. It's a wonder there are any of us left." 

"Yeah. I guess you've been in a worse mess than I'm in, haven't you?" Tanya replied. "I hadn't really thought about it that hard." 

"Most people don't... but that's all right. I expect it. It makes it difficult to fight your enemies if you start feeling sorry for them," he said. "I am very thankful that you all have allowed me to stay with you. I want to do something to repay you for your kindness." 

"Well, you know what Billy said - just having an extra pair of hands is a big help," she replied. 

"True... but once the computer is finished, I'll have used up my usefulness for the time being, and that job will be finished very soon," Finster replied. "I have in mind to do something that will have a bit more of an effect on this battle." 

With that, he withdrew the Apieron from his apron pocket and held it to the light. It had been beautiful in the soft light of the Power Chamber, but here in the full light of summer, it was dazzling, flaring like a rainbow star. 

"You know," he said, "I've never actually had a chance to see this thing in the sunlight. I've always had to be secret about it, so I've never seen it by anything but starlight or candlelight or electric light. I think it really must be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

"It is beautiful," Tanya agreed. She was puzzled - there was something wistful and almost sad in Finster's voice that didn't sound like it ought to be connected to what he was saying. 

"The problem with associating with such immensely powerful beings is that they always seem to know what needs to be done, and they can't help but manipulate you from time to time for the greater good," Finster went on. "I think the Apieron somehow made sure that you would be the one to find me, not just because you were the only one who wouldn't recognize me instantly as an enemy, but because it knew that you would be needing help sometime soon. I'm very grateful for your trust in me. Now I will repay you for your kindness." 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"You gave up the greatest gift you had to help your friends," said Finster solemnly. "Now I'm going to do the same. Tanya, I am giving you the Apieron." 

"What?" Tanya exclaimed. "No! You can't do that." 

Finster smiled a little. "That's what you told your friends when you gave up your powers." 

"But this is different! What am I supposed to do with the Apieron? You're the only one it can talk to," Tanya replied. "Besides, it's just too important. I can't keep it." 

"It has promised me that it will return to me eventually, so you won't really be keeping it," said Finster. "The Apieron knows that it won't be able to talk to you, but it assures me there are other things it can do, things that will help you and your friends, but it needs your help. I can't do it; it has to be you." 

"I still don't know," said Tanya. 

"Please. I don't want to argue about this," said Finster. "That crystal is the first being that ever cared about me. As long as I had it, it meant I was someone important. I don't really want to give it up. Don't make this any more difficult on me." 

"All right," Tanya replied. "If that's how it is... all right. I'll take it." 

Reverently, she accepted the shimmering crystal. It was warm when she first touched it, but it quickly turned cool in her hand, even though the summer air was warm. It flashed a little in erratic pulses of light that had no connection to the way the sun was shining. 

"It's talking," Finster informed her. He sounded a little relieved, as if glad he could still hear it. "It wants you to know it's about to do something, and that you ought to brace yourself." 

"What's it going to do?" asked Tanya apprehensively. 

"It just says, 'Watch,'" Finster replied. 

Watch? Tanya peered in puzzlement at the shifting rainbow lights on the crystal's surface, wondering what it was she was supposed to be watching. As she watched, the lights grew and intensified, and suddenly they swept upon her in a rush and carried her away. 

*_Oh,_* was the last thing she thought, *_so that's what it was._* 


	5. Your Humble Servant

**

Your Humble Servant

**

**

By: SilvorMoon

**

Deep underground, in the coldest, wettest, darkest part of the Machine Prince's castle, a dejected prisoner hung limply from the wall. He was shackled hand and foot, barely able to move, even if he'd wanted to. What was the point of moving, though? There would be no escaping this cell; the walls were solid stone, without even mortar to chip at, and the steel door seemed to have more barring than it did empty space. The lock could only be opened by Gasket himself. Tommy hung his head, closed his eyes, and wished it would hurry and end. He had not been able to get through to Jason - if anything, he'd pushed him further away than ever. He'd been betrayed by someone he'd thought he could trust. No one knew where he was. There was no one left to rely upon for a rescue. He was sore all over, covered in bruises and a few cuts dished out by his mechanical captors when he'd attempted to free himself from them. He was dirty, hungry, thirsty, and completely disheartened. He was beaten. 

From somewhere beyond the cell, there came a sound of footsteps, and Tommy managed to raise his head to look. With a dull sense of foreboding, he realized that Gasket had finally come to claim him. Now he would have to meet his fate. He found himself getting annoyed, and since that was better than depression, he nurtured the emotion. He was still a Power Ranger, after all, even if he was something of a displaced one. Let him die on a battlefield if he had to, but not in a mechanical prison being taunted by a walking junkpile! 

Through the dark, two yellow eyes became visible. Tommy scowled. 

"What do you want, Gasket?" he asked. 

The robot prince chuckled. "You're a fine one to talk. Do you really think you can scare me? Or are you just trying to cover your own fears?" 

"You should talk about fear. At least I don't have to chain my enemies to the wall before I can face them." 

"More fool you. I, for one, don't intend to take any more chances," Gasket answered. "You're not escaping this time, my friend. I've made sure your Ranger friends don't know where you are. Not even your lizard friend is going to help you out of this one." 

Tommy was shocked. "How did you know about Tridor?" 

"That's elementary. You two obviously planned your escape together - neither one of you could have done it alone. Certainly he's the only one who would have been able to free you without me noticing. However, I've given him ample time to come for you, and we haven't seen so much as a scale of him. I'm assuming he's no longer here." Gasket paused. "A pity. I don't like letting prisoners escape unscathed. Perhaps you'd like to help me catch him?" 

"I'm not telling you where he is!" Tommy snarled. "You're not getting anything out of me!" 

"Oh, but I already have!" Gasket chuckled. "I know you know where he is, now. You need to watch what you say." 

Tommy was about to make another angry outburst, thought the better of it, and snapped his mouth shut. He would have crossed his arms across his chest, had he been able to move them at all, but he was forced to settle for a silent glare. 

"The silent treatment doesn't work, either," said Gasket. "I can do without answers, so don't think you're doing anyone any good by keeping quiet. I suppose you've heard about my memory machine? Don't you think I can't drag anything out of you that I want to know? You _will_ tell me what I want to know eventually. The difference is whether or not I torture you first." 

Tommy remained silent. Torture didn't sound like any fun, but the more time he kept Gasket occupied with him, the more time his friends would have to work. Sooner or later, someone would come. The Rangers would make another trip to Gasket's world to look for their friends, or Tridor would return with Trey. He just needed to buy them some time. 

"All right, be that way," said Gasket. "I need someone to take my frustrations out on, anyway. It's been a dreadful week so far, and you're as much responsible for it as anyone else." 

"I'd say it's all your fault for starting this whole thing in the first place," said Tommy. "If you'd stayed at home and minded your own business, none of this would have happened." 

"This _is_ my business!" Gasket shouted back at him. "It's not my fault! I should have been the one to inherit my father's throne, not my whining little brat of a brother! If Father had just understood the situation... I have to get everything under control _now_, before Father gets back, or I'm going to lose all of it! And all because he wouldn't let me marry the woman I..." He caught himself in mid-sentence, cleared his throat, and stared at the floor. 

"So let me get this straight - you're doing this just because you're mad at your dad for not letting you marry your girlfriend?" asked Tommy. 

"I said nothing of the sort," Gasket answered stiffly. "Besides, it's none of your business anyway. You couldn't possibly understand." He continued staring at the floor, muttering indistinctly: "... lifetime of training, and for what? ... told me I was more important... never meant anything... just a trophy... never cared... wanted me to _kill_ her..." 

"Are you going to torture me, or are you going to sulk?" asked Tommy. 

"I am not sulking," the prince replied. "I'm just thinking." 

"You're sulking," Tommy replied. 

"Well, maybe I have a right! I was supposed to be a prince, rule galaxies, command armies, and I got turned out on my ear with nothing but what I could carry. I had to start all over again from nothing. And you know what? I've done a better job than he ever could, and he won't even let my name be spoken in his presence! You know what my father had when I was built? Nothing! I helped him build what he got from the time I was old enough to raise a sword! He wouldn't have that Empire of his without my help, but he's not going to give a scrap of it to me if I don't fight for it! And now that I've finally made something for myself - now that I've finally got a chance to succeed - I'm going to lose it all to a human! Don't you think I have a right to be angry?" 

"I think your feelings have been hurt." 

Gasket's eyes blazed. "Listen, I am a Prince of Evil! I don't get hurt feelings. I don't have any feelings to hurt, all right?" 

"If you don't have any feelings, why are you so upset?" asked Tommy. "For that matter, why does a Prince of Evil marry a Princess of Good if he doesn't have any feelings, huh?" 

"Where did you find that out?" Gasket snapped. 

Tommy shrugged. 

"That's it! I've had enough of you and your impertinence!" snarled Gasket. "You _are_ going to tell me what you know and how you found it out if I have to-" 

"Maybe you'd better talk to him about it, first," Tommy interrupted. 

Gasket turned around and saw a dark-garbed figure moving towards him. 

"Oh, no, not him again," Gasket moaned. 

"Gasket, what's going on down here?" asked Jason. "I thought I heard you shouting." 

"Just questioning our captive," said Gasket, gears grinding in frustration. "He was being difficult, and I'm afraid I lost my temper a bit." 

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" asked Jason, with a warning note in his voice. 

"No, sire, nothing like that," Gasket assured him. "I've quite learned my lesson; I don't intend to do anything to him that will be physically debilitating." 

"Fine," said Jason. "Keep a close watch on him, though. He's sneaky." 

"Don't worry about a thing. He's quite secure. He won't get out of that cell unless one of us lets him out." 

"That's not going to be any time soon," Jason replied. "There's something about this one I don't like." 

"Trust me, sire, the feeling is mutual," said Gasket. 

"Anyway," added Jason, "I felt like going to pay another visit to those Ranger people, but I still don't feel completely recovered from whatever's been done to me. I was wondering if you wanted to come along - you know, for backup. I understand you're a good fighter." 

Gasket hesitated only a split second, but in that time, quite a few thoughts went through his mind. He wasn't aware that his machine had any side-effects. Then again, he'd never had to use it on a human, either. Had his memory-erasing really done something to Jason, or was this something else totally unrelated? He would have to investigate this more closely later. In the meantime, going into battle with an ailing king - one he wished to have removed from his life - was an offer too tempting to resist. 

"Of course, sire," he replied graciously. "I am, after all, your humble servant." 

~*~

Trey knew he was undertaking a serious operation. Journeying into the uncharted catacombs of a volcanic civilization was not the safest thing in the universe, and the fate of his world might rest on whether or not he could do it and get out again safely. Even more than that, the fate of his friend might be depending on whether Trey could get to him, and whenever a Power Ranger was in danger, so was that Ranger's entire world, perhaps the entire universe. As a ruler, Trey had learned to keep such things in his consideration at all times. Despite all that, he couldn't quite help grinning, and his courtiers were giving him some strange looks, as if they thought he might not be in his right mind. 

Even more interesting were the looks that were being given to the lizard-man, Tridor. The people who served in Trey's palace were used to having a routine, a set of iron-bound protocols that moved each day along with a steady, uninterrupted pace. Tridor, on the other hand, cared very little for good manners. He cared about results and the quickest way of getting them. When Trey had asked for traveling supplies and maps to the volcano, his servants and advisors had given him excuses and reminded him of the dangers involved, and given him long dull sermons about a lord's duties to his people. With Tridor involved, though, it was a whole different matter. As soon as someone had begun to complain, the warrior had simply seized the speaker by the shirt collar and lifted him effortlessly into the air, letting him hang there with Tridor's dark eyes boring into him until he'd stammered out an agreement. The supplies had been produced in moments. 

"You wouldn't really hurt someone, would you?" asked Trey of Heart. 

"No," said Tridor. "It is not the way of my people to attack without provocation. If I am threatened, yes, I can be a dangerous enemy, but I wouldn't be so rude as to harm your followers. Of course, I'm not sure they know that," he added with a wink. 

Trey laughed, and the lizard-man flashed his teeth in a grin. 

*_I wish he'd shown up in my court a long time ago,_* Trey thought. *_Preferably under less pressing circumstances. He could have done a lot of good around here, I think._* 

Of course, most of his effect was due to intimidation - nobody had ever seen anything quite like Tridor before, and they were unsettled by something with the intelligence of a human and the fighting instinct of an animal. Faced with something that smiled like it would happily rip their throats out if they angered it, most people were likely to comply. However, Trey felt no fear of the alien warrior. His talks with Tridor had shown him that this was definitely a formidable enemy, but also a staunch friend. Tridor had shown himself capable of strong depths of loyalty already by coming this far on the strength of his bond with Tommy, a human he had only known for a few hours at most. Tridor had explained to Trey in detail how he and Tommy had met and their plans to escape, and the young lord had been impressed, not so much with their plans but with their courage and trust in each other. That the lizard-man would risk his life without hesitation for the human who had helped him spoke to Trey of a degree of honor that few of his noble courtiers possessed. Strange at Tridor was, he was truly a creature of Good. 

"Are we almost ready?" asked Tridor, looking at the supplies that had been collected. His expression showed no emotion beyond a faint glitter in his dark eyes, but the tip of his tail twitched, and he was absently folding and unfolding his claws as if anticipating sinking them into something. 

"I think we are," said Trey of Wisdom said, eyeing the packs judiciously. 

"The sooner we set out, the sooner we'll be able to go help Tommy and Jason," Trey of Heart added. 

"We're ready to go," Trey of Courage finished. He and his counterparts began picking up their packs and putting them on. "I wish my stewards didn't feel they needed to burden me with all this. Most of it probably won't even be necessary. Your pack isn't too heavy for you, is it, Tridor?" 

Tridor lifted the heavy pack with one hand, tossed it into the air a few times to test its weight, and casually shouldered it. "Not at all. Remember, I'm even less human than I look." 

Trey laughed quietly. "Very well. I shall try not to underestimate you again. I intend to ride as far as the city limits, but beyond that, we will be walking. This is considered to be something of a spiritual journey, and I am expected to complete at least part of the trip on my own strength - something about proving myself worthy. Anyway, we couldn't bring a mount inside the Fire Mother. I hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all. I think you'd find it hard to get a mount that would carry me," Tridor replied. "Your domesticated beasts tend not to care for my kind." He grinned at a servant who was beginning to enter the room, and he immediately scuttled around a corner and out of sight. 

"I can see that," said Trey. "This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" 

"I doubt it," Tridor replied. 

They set out. Trey made his way to the stables, where there were a number of llama-like quadrupeds that served as his planet's favored mode of local transportation. These were well- trained and normally calm creatures with soft fur and affectionate dispositions, but the minute they caught scent of Tridor, they began whuffling and pawing nervously, rolling their eyes and flicking their long ears. Tridor moved swiftly out of the barn and into the yard beyond, and the beasts soon settled. Still, Trey decided to choose the gentlest, sleepiest ones he could find - he was determined that Tridor would accompany him on his quest, but he wasn't eager to make any part of said quest on a crazed pack-beast. 

However, once they got out into the city, there didn't seem to be much to worry about. The animal felt safer out in the open than it did in its enclosed box, and it didn't seem to notice the scent of the lizard-man so much amid the myriad other city smells. Indeed, it seemed that Tridor himself was more bothered than the beast was. He was uncomfortable amid the swarms of people who filled the streets, nearly overwhelmed by the sounds of people shouting, pots and pans clanking, and animals barking and grunting. His nose was assaulted with a million scents, everything from flowers and perfume to the earthier odors of living bodies, not all of them well- washed. However, he did travel well enough without a mount; people simply moved out of his way when they saw him coming, and he trotted along tirelessly on all fours. 

After a while, they reached the outskirts of the city, passing through the walls and into the farmlands that sprawled outside them. Here, the land had been carefully irrigated and cultivated, filling what had once been a rugged and inhospitable land into a garden. Tridor relaxed more here, seeing no other living things but livestock and the occasional farmer. The primary scents here were of plants, reminding him of his home jungles and putting him at ease. 

"You rule a good kingdom," he said, sounding almost surprised. "My people generally frown on farming. We fill our needs by hunting and foraging, never by taming wild beasts or plants. We do not like to take from the earth what it is not willing to give, and we have seen what others, like the Machine Empire do, ripping up everything they can make use of for their own needs and leaving the land ravaged and empty. But this place is different. The land here is... what? Peaceful. Tamed, but not destroyed." 

"We try to be careful," said Trey. "The land here is fed and watered carefully, and we rotate the crops so every patch of earth has a chance to rest. My people are not like yours, but we are closely linked to the earth. We were born of earth and fire and return to the earth when we die, so it behooves us to respect it and care for it." 

"Interesting," said Tridor. "Perhaps you would educate me in these methods of yours." 

"Do you think your tribe would be interested in learning?" 

Tridor pondered. "Perhaps some would. There might be advantages to such a system... but it would require changes to our culture. I'm not sure whether that would do more good or harm. But it would be worth considering." 

"You're a wise man," said Trey of Wisdom. "Were you a leader on your world?" 

"A warrior, only. My village was ruled by a head woman and a priest, who in turn answered to a king from another part of the jungle. I never saw him, myself. I believe he's dead now," he added as an afterthought. 

"What happened?" 

"Gasket. Do you think he would stand for another king on a world he conquered? No, the king and his closest followers are dead. I only live because he wanted me for his amusement, to see me fight in his cursed arena." 

"When this is over," said Trey, "I will help you win your world back." 

"I cannot ask that of you." 

"You aren't asking. I'm offering," said Trey. "Partly from respect, partly to repay you for helping me... and partly because a Ranger gets very bored without any evil to fight, and there hasn't been anything usefully evil on Triforia in a long time. That's part of the reason why I went to help the Rangers of Earth in the first place." 

"Hm," said Tridor. "I will consider your offer carefully." 

They reached the edge of the pastureland, a place that was clearly demarcated as the irrigation ditches reached their limits, leaving nothing but bare earth stretching toward the horizon. Off in the hazy distance, partially obscured by dancing waves of rising heat, there was a dark smudge that stood out against the clear blue sky and the sun-baked ground. 

"That is where we're going," said Trey, pulling his mount to a stop. "The Madera Encida and her sisters. This is the part where I get down and walk." 

"That's right, my lord," answered Tridor, flashing his grin. "Come down and join the commoners." 

"You could be royalty as well as I could, and you know it, too," Trey replied, as his respective parts climbed to the ground. 

"Better than some, at least," Tridor agreed carefully. The look on his face was not entirely comfortable; Trey guessed he was still attached to his place in his society. What little the young lord had divined of his new friend's society spoke of a world where custom and a strict social order were both strongly enforced. 

Some time later, the pack beasts wandered back into town, making their way riderless towards their home stables. Their riders continued onwards into the desert, leaving all other traces of their palace life behind, returning to the fires of their birth. 

~*~

Tanya stared. One minute, she had been standing in the park holding an odd white crystal. Now she was still standing in the park, but the crystal had vanished. She waited for her eyes to clear; her vision seemed to be dancing with shimmering, pearly lights that vanished as soon as she looked at them. It took her a moment to realize that the problem was not with her eyes, or at least, not just because she had been recently subjected to a blinding flash. Her entire vision seemed to have changed, so that the lights she was seeing were not so much obscuring as enhancing everything she saw. Everything around her seemed to have sharpened to an amazing degree, so that from where she stood, she could pick out the individual veins on the leaves of trees and see each grain of sand in the earth separately. Everything from the rocks to the living things had its own light shining through it - yellow-green through the grass, emerald for the trees, rainbow shimmers of varying intensities around the clouds, and deep blue-black specks marked insects. Finster, who was watching her with a look of surprise, as if not even he had realized exactly what was going to happen, was surrounded by an aura of soft blue-green light. A part of her mind tried to tell her the colors had meanings if she would just pay attention to them, but she pushed it away for being too much to deal with at once. 

"What just happened?" she asked. 

"You've morphed," Finster explained. "Sort of." 

"How can you sort of morph?" asked Tanya. 

"The Apieron," said Finster. "It has decided to protect you, as much as it can. Since it is incapable of speaking to you directly, it has taken the form of a power-suit. It thought you would find that form familiar and comforting, compared to other things." 

"Oh," said Tanya. For the first time, she looked down at herself. She was now clad completely in pure white armor similar to what she'd worn as a Power Ranger. It still had the faintest trace of the prismatic glimmer that the Apieron had held. She raised her hand to her face and met a helmet, and she traced her finger along the outside of the visor, outlining the shape of a hexagon. "Why is my vision all funny?" 

Finster stared off into nowhere a moment, listening to a voice that she couldn't hear. 

"It says you're seeing the world through its filter, so to speak. The lights you're seeing are... I think the word you use is 'aura'. They reflect the true nature of things. With a little practice, you should be able to interpret what they mean." 

"I see," she replied thoughtfully. She stared at him a moment, evaluating the soft aqua light. A vague inner voice nudged the idea of _gentle and intelligent_ inter her mind. She could have guessed that without the Apieron's help, but it was interesting all the same. "I'll have to practice. This could be useful." 

"It thought so," Finster replied. The light around him darkened, as if a shadow had been thrown over him, and she realized all over again how difficult it was for him to give his greatest treasure to her. 

"Don't worry; I'll give it back as soon as Jason is safe with us again," Tanya promised. 

Finster brightened a little. "I know you will... because you can't tell lies while under the Apieron's influence. I'd remember that, if I were you." 

"I will," she said, smiling wryly. 

She might have said more, but the conversation was interrupted by a familiar and unwelcome chiming noise. Looking startled, Finster reached beneath his apron and took out what looked like a pocket watch on a long gold chain, marked with a lightning bolt on the lid. He flipped it open, revealing, not a watch, but a grille and some buttons reminiscent of the communicators. 

"Where'd you get that thing?" Tanya asked. 

"Billy gave it to me. He thought it would suit me better than those things you all wear," he said. He tapped the communication button, and instantly, Billy's rather harassed voice came through. 

"Finster, where are you?" he called. "Why aren't you in the Power Chamber?" 

"I just stepped out for a walk," he replied. 

"Well, could you come back? Jason's back and Gasket's with him, and I'd really feel better if you were back here. We might need all hands on deck if things get ugly." 

"I understand. I'm on my way." He snapped the communicator shut and turned back to Tanya. "I think you ought to be on your way, too. Go surprise your friends. They'll be happy to see you, I think." 

He was surprised to have her suddenly throw her arms around him and hug him. 

"Than you so much! I won't let you down!" she said. 

"Oh... well..." he stammered, blushing modestly. 

As she turned to go join her friends, he thought, *_I think it just might have been worth it, just for that._* 

A very small voice replied, ***Told you so.*** Then it, and Tanya, vanished from sight. 

~*~

After a few minutes to get used to it, Tridor decided he liked the desert. True, he was used to areas that were densely forested, but once he managed to reassure himself that there was nothing out here he needed to shelter from, he found he rather enjoyed the sense of space, particularly after his long stay in Gasket's prison and even the Lord of Triforia's luxurious palace. Likewise, the heat and strong sunlight didn't bother him. He was essentially reptilian, and the warmth stirred his blood and made him feel properly awake for the first time since he had arrived in the city. Even the occasionally rough and rocky terrain didn't bother him, not with his sharp claws and powerful tail to keep him steady. If he had thought the young lord could keep pace with him, he would have gladly gone to all fours and started running. 

However, it was clear that Trey was having trouble keeping up with him, even at what was to Tridor a fairly easy pace. The man was not in bad physical shape, but he was still humanoid, warm-blooded and soft-skinned. He was not well suited to the strong sunlight, and was perspiring profusely, leaving dark marks across his fine clothing. He was also starting to look a touch sunburned, though Tridor was unfamiliar with that particular malady. It was becoming increasingly evident that Trey's fine clothing, though simpler than what he'd worn in his palace, was not as well suited to the desert as it could be. The dark cloth absorbed the heat of the sun, but did little to protect him from stinging, airborne particles of sand. 

"Are you going to make it?" asked Tridor, feeling concerned. They had been walking almost an hour now, with the midday sun directly overhead. 

Trey of Courage shook his head, but said, "We don't have any time to waste. Our friends may be in danger every minute we spend traveling." 

"I am beginning to think you are in danger now," said Tridor. "Your body isn't meant for heat the way mine is. I begin to wonder, too, if the strength you might have had as a single man might not be divided when you are in pieces like this." 

"I'm all right," Trey of Heart insisted. "I'm more worried about what may be happening to Tommy and the others. An entire night has already passed since you left him..." 

Tridor said nothing. He wasn't sure his friend was being entirely wise, but it was clear the other two parts of Trey's personality had Wisdom outvoted. Despite feeling a bit worried about Trey's health, Tridor found himself admiring his tenacity. 

However, not even the young lord's stubbornness could win a battle against the desert's overpowering sun. Not long after the fiery orb had passed its zenith, Trey of Wisdom stumbled, and the other two moved to catch him. Both of them dropped under the sudden addition of his weight, their knees buckling and sending them to kneel in the sand. Tridor stopped walking instantly and hurried to their sides. 

"I think you have been out in the sun long enough," he said with authority. "Wait here a moment." 

Before anyone could react, Tridor was gone, seeming to vanish in a green blur and a sudden stirring of sand. He was only gone a few minutes before he returned. 

"I have found shelter," he said. "You will rest there." 

His tone left no room for argument, so Trey dragged himself to his feet and did what he could to follow Tridor over the dunes. Fortunately, it was only a short walk to their destination: an outcropping of rocks that jutted out of the sand like a reef in the ocean. Behind the rocks, there was a small, sheltered cove with an overhang just small enough for the four of them. Trey collapsed gratefully in its shade, enjoying the coolness beneath the stones. He lay with his eyes closed for a while, listening to Tridor rummaging through the bags. Moments later, all three of his parts were awoken, one after the other, as Tridor handed them each a canteen. 

"Drink," said Tridor. "You've lost water." 

"Dehydrated," said Trey of Wisdom, and drank deeply. The others followed his example. 

"I see now why your advisors wanted you to take a companion on this trip, _sh'zasheh_. You are rather too noble for your own good." 

"That's true," Trey of Heart admitted. "Though in this case I think it may be that I am simply tired of waiting. This has been an awkward situation, and it has gone on an uncomfortably long time." 

"What is that thing you called me?" asked Trey of Wisdom. "Sha-za-sha?" 

"_Sh'zasheh_," Tridor repeated. "It is a word in my language. I'm not sure it translates perfectly in yours. Not _friend,_, exactly... _comrade_, perhaps. One on whom you rely and are relied upon by. It literally refers to the supports of a tent, leaning on each other for support." 

Trey tried again to imitate the hissing, almost voiceless sounds, and Tridor chuckled a bit. 

"We will work on your pronunciation," he said. "It will be a long time before you are proficient in my native tongue, I think." 

"I would be interested to learn," answered Trey. "You speak mine very well." 

Tridor bowed a little at the compliment, and then smiled. "I had to do something while I was locked away all those years. It was no fun insulting my captors if they didn't understand what I was saying." 

Trey laughed a little at that himself. While the sun was still high in the sky, they stayed hidden, while Tridor tutored his friend in the basics of his mother tongue. Trey eventually caught on, more or less, enough to manage a few sentences in the strange language, though Tridor informed him that his accent was atrocious. Nevertheless, the practice was preferable to being out in the heat. 

When the sun had passed its zenith enough that its heat was closer to bearable, the strange traveling group set out again. They were now drawing closer to the volcano, enough so that Tridor could catch fain whiffs of brimstone riding on the air. The ground became rougher and rockier the closer they got. Tridor climbed easily, even with his pack, following his leader. The Treys were fairly agile climbers, but even that was not enough to make the climb precisely safe. 

"Ahhh!" cried Trey of Heart, as the rock he'd been using as a foothold suddenly gave way. 

"I've got you!" Tridor shouted. He reached out with his human hand and was just fast enough to steady Trey until he could get his grip again. 

"Thank you. I owe you another one," he said. 

"Think nothing of it," Tridor replied. 

Nevertheless, Trey _did_ think of it. He had not fully realized, until now, just how weak being separated like this made him. Tridor was right - with his strength divided like this, he was not as able to take care of himself as he would be in his proper, singular form. He hadn't needed to physically exert himself while he was in his palace, with little to do but hear grievances and sign paperwork, but now... 

*_This had better work!_* he thought vehemently, staring up at the volcano above him. *_This had just better work!_* 

~*~

Despite feeling very sure that the five color-coded personages who had just arrived were fully able and willing to kill him, Jason felt fairly good about the situation. After all, he had some backup with him, this time, and he doubted that, in the unlikely event that the Rangers were able to subdue him, they would be able to subdue Gasket at the same time. They wouldn't be able to pull any more surprises this time, either. Last time, the girl Emily had caught him off-guard, but she couldn't do that again. This time, he was completely prepared. 

At least, he thought he was. In the battle that ensued, he found himself with the initial upper hand, easily handling the three Rangers who came to battle him while the other two tackled Gasket. It was almost too easy, and as he batted the Pink Ranger away with a flourish of his staff, he found himself fighting a creeping feeling that the Rangers were holding back. But why would they do that? Was this some sort of a trap, trying to lull him into a false sense of security? If so, they were going through an awful lot of trouble just for a trap. The cries of pain he heard behind him as Gasket hacked away at them with his sword were almost enough to make him cringe. He hadn't wanted to kill these people, after all, just beat them back enough to make them surrender. Even if they were his enemies, he didn't think any living thing should be made to suffer but so much... 

Even as the thought crossed his mind, something seemed to explode inside him. For a crazy moment, he thought his heart had burst, as a sensation of something spilling ran through him. He could feel his strength running out of him, a sickening feeling that was somehow worse than pain. His world went dark, and he let out a hoarse scream that was only vaguely concerned with the fact that someone's pistol had just struck him, because even that pain didn't compare with what was going on inside him... 

Gasket watched in astoundment as Jason, for no apparent reason, suddenly screamed and crumpled to the ground. The Rangers were equally baffled; all of them froze like statues, staring at their fallen friend, then at each other, as if inquiring which of them was at fault. 

As for Gasket, he didn't care whose fault it was. All he cared about was the fact that Fortune seemed to have favored him once again. He had been desperate for any excuse to get rid of this annoying Gold Ranger, and now the opportunity had been dropped into his lap. All he had to do was kill him while he was down. No one would ever have to know; he could tell the troops their precious "king" had been slain in battle, and that would be the end of their little rebellion. He just had to strike while the Rangers were still shocked... 

Just as he began to move, something appeared in front of him, bursting into view with a flare of light that momentarily overloaded his optical sensors. When he could see again, he was staring into the faceplate of a strange white-armored personage, who had abruptly manifested approximately twenty-four inches away from him. He didn't get a good look at the details of its appearance, because the person behind the mask took one look at him and decided they wanted him as far away as possible. The next thing he knew, he was soaring through the air, propelled by some force he had felt but not seen. He landed heavily on the ground, sinking into the soft earth with a _thunk_. 

As for Tanya, she had teleported herself to the general area where she felt her friends should have been, following the odd sixth sense that she guessed was the white crystal's input. She had not, however, expected it would drop her only two feet away from a monster, and her reaction had been momentary panic. She had felt something flare away from her, and she had only a momentary image of a pearly-white wave of power rolling outwards, slamming into Gasket with enough force to send him flying. 

*_Did I do that?_* she wondered. *_This is really going to take some getting used to._* 

Meanwhile, Jason was slowly coming around. The sickening feeling was subsiding a bit, but his head still spun, and he felt weak and short of breath. He levered himself up on one elbow and looked around. The sight of Gasket lying fallen, plus, not five, but six, fully functional Rangers, made him decide a strategic retreat was in order. 

"I don't know how you're doing this," he muttered, "but you can bet I'll put a stop to it. Until then..." 

He vanished in a swirl of black and gold. It took a moment longer for the Machine Prince to collect himself and pry himself out of the mud. The Rangers were rather amused at the sight, and gathered around him to watch. He struggled a few moments, trying to work the dirt out of his gears, picking a stone out of his joints. Then he looked up and found himself surrounded by unfriendly masks. Snarling insults, he, too, vanished. 

"Glad he's gone," said Tanya. "I suppose I should say that was too easy, but somehow..." 

"Tanya?" asked Adam, his voice squeaking with surprise. "Is that you?" 

"The one and only," she replied, with a grin they could hear even if they couldn't see. 

"But..." Billy began, and then stopped. "You really recover fast, don't you, Tanya?" 

"Well, I had help," she replied. "And it's just a temporary thing... but still, you should have known I couldn't leave you guys forever. Let's get back to the Power Chamber, and I'll explain everything." 

"That sounds like a good idea," said Adam faintly. 

Tanya grinned. Through the lens of the Apieron, she could see that all of her friends were surrounded by a shining golden glow. She didn't have to ask what it meant. 

*_Happy. Very, very happy._* 

~*~

"Here it is," said Trey of Courage. "The doorway to the ancient city." 

As inane as it sounded, the announcement was actually necessary. Tridor alone would have missed the so-called doorway, had he been sent to look for it. To a casual observer, it would have looked like just another crack in the rock, narrow and ragged, not at all what one would expect the opening to a legendary civilization to look like. Tridor stared at it doubtfully. 

"It doesn't look like a door to me," he said. "I'm not even sure I'll fit through it." 

"Well, it's not precisely a door," answered Trey of Heart apologetically, "but it is the only way in. I'm told the ancients had a true doorway, a great arch standing five times the height of a man, wrought with the usual spells and precious metals. We know that much from ancient artifacts, but the gateway itself was destroyed when the volcano erupted. There's nothing left of it now." 

"Well, I've followed you this far," said Tridor. He continued to eye the crack with distrust, and Trey felt a stab of pity for him; he knew, by now, how Tridor felt about enclosed spaces. 

"You don't have to come, you know," said Trey of Heart. "You've already done more than was required of you, getting me this far. You will suffer no dishonor by waiting for me here." 

"No," Tridor replied. "I would not leave a friend on the most dangerous part of a journey because of my own fears. I'll manage." 

Nevertheless, his voice didn't sound quite as steady as it normally did. Trey of Courage led the way, slipping sideways through the narrow opening, followed by his other two selves. Tridor came last, squirming to slide his spiky scales through the crack in the earth. The look on his face suggested he was going to the executioner's block, but he showed no indication of changing his mind about staying behind. 

At least it was not as cold and damp inside the cave as he had feared. His brief exposure to the paralyzing cold had not left him eager to have the experience again, but this cavern was actually quite warm. Heat radiated from the stones themselves, and from time to time, a gust of warm air found its way through an opening, often carrying with it a faint hint of hot stone and superheated metal. 

The going was difficult, at first. The tunnel they were traveling through was not a manmade pathway, but simply a split in the ground that had opened at some point long ago, and no one had ever smoothed it out enough to make it easily traversable. Trey of Courage led the way, guarding for danger. He didn't have his staff of office, having left it in Jason's care, but he did have a slim sharp sword with which to defend himself if need be. Behind him came Trey of Wisdom with a map, checking their location. Trey of Heart carried a glowing stone that filled the cavern with warm golden light. Tridor brought up the rear, frequently glancing over his shoulder as if he expected something to sneak up on him. For a while, he confined himself only to that - the terrain was too rough for him to pay any attention to anything but where he was putting his feet. 

Then they came to the end of the crack and reached the main tunnels. These were not much higher than the passage they'd been crawling through, and only marginally wider, but they were at least smoother and more pleasant to look at. Traveling swiftly now that they had reached even ground, the Treys began to relax, feeling completely at home. His people might be far removed from the dark years that bred them, but he still had a feeling of comfort, being close to the heart of the planet, safely surrounded by the solid stone... 

It took him a while to realize the footsteps behind him had stopped. Trey of Heart stopped and looked over his shoulder, then beckoned for the rest of him to see what had caught his attention. 

Tridor had frozen. He stood stock-still, trembling slightly, his eyes traveling frantically as if searching for an exit. Now that they had stopped walking, all the Treys could hear that his breathing was coming fast and shallow. He wasn't physiologically built for sweating, but Trey got the feeling that if he was, his scales would have been sodden by now. 

"Tridor, what's wrong?" asked Trey of Courage urgently. 

"I can't go any further," said Tridor in a whisper. "There's no room... I can't breathe..." 

"Stars and comets!" Trey of Heart swore. "He's claustrophobic! And here I was thinking he just didn't like being shut in!" 

"Don't talk about it, deal with it," said Trey of Wisdom. 

Suiting action to words, he ripped off the hem of his shirt and wrapped it deftly around Tridor's eyes, blindfolding him. No longer able to see the tunnels that had been distressing him so much, Tridor relaxed a fraction. 

"Is that better?" asked Trey of Heart. 

"Some," Tridor replied. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." 

There was a trace of shame in his voice. Trey understood. It was the confusion of a man who knew he was no coward, trying to understand why his courage had abruptly failed him. 

"It's not your fault," said Trey of Courage. "It's called claustrophobia. It means..." He paused, trying to find words that would be easy for a frightened and confused jungle beast to understand. "It means your brain doesn't like closed places, so even when you know in your mind that you're safe, your brain still makes you react as if you were in danger. It doesn't mean you're a coward." 

"It's really something akin to an instinct," said Trey of Wisdom. "Probably bred into your people from eons of learning that getting caught in small spaces where you can't move to fight can get you killed." 

"I think I understand," said Tridor. "Well. I am learning a lot about myself on this journey. I will have to remember this claws-tro-pho-bya you speak of." 

"You know," Trey of Heart offered, "according to this map, the tunnel widens not far from here. According to what I've read, we'll eventually come to a cavern big enough that you can't even see the far wall from the entrance. Will you be all right once we make it there?" 

"I will. Nevertheless, I think I'll follow you by sound for a while," Tridor replied. 

"Good idea," Trey of courage replied. 

They continued. Just as the map indicated, the tunnel gradually joined a second, larger passage, which in turn led to a wide cavern - not the giant one Trey of Heart had spoken of, but certainly large enough to drive two or three carriages alongside each other. Trey of Wisdom consulted the map. According to it, they were going to have to cross a bridge spanning a river of lava. He felt a stab of worry; the map had been current millennia ago, and it was not likely that the bridge would have survived all those years intact. 

Finding the bridge confirmed his fears. Though it was a good ten feet wide, it didn't appear to be well-supported; if it had ever had any braces, they had long since worn away. Now all that was left of it was an impossible-seeming arch, looking from afar like nothing more than a ribbon spanning a vast gulf. The river of fire splashed and gurgled below it, occasionally throwing up plumes of liquid lava and blasts of heat. 

"I think you're going to have to take off your blindfold sooner than I expected," said Trey of Courage. 

They made their way cautiously to the foot of the bridge, and the Treys looked speculatively across the distance. 

"I think it best if we go one at a time," said Trey of Wisdom thoughtfully. "I don't know if it would take all our weight at once." 

"It suddenly occurs to me to wonder," Tridor replied, "what happens to the rest of you if one of you dies." 

"We all die," answered Trey of Heart simply. "One of the many reasons why it is so perilous to remain in this state for any length of time." 

"I will go first," said Trey of Courage. 

With no more ado, he turned and walked confidently across the arch. Tridor took off his blindfold to watch. He had to admit, the young man had good cause for confidence. He moved with a lightness of step that Tridor associated with the silent-footed predators of his world. He doubted Trey would have so much as stirred the dust on the ground, had there been any. 

Trey of Wisdom went next. He moved more carefully than his counterpart had, looking for cracks in the stone, testing his footing before trusting it with his weight. He, too, reached the far side unscathed. 

Finally, it was Trey of Heart's turn. Tridor couldn't help noticing that the final third looked rather nervous, but what could you expect of the facet of Trey's personality most concerned with emotions. He had the same physical grace the others had, but he lacked their confidence. Halfway across the span, his foot caught in a crack, and he stumbled. 

There was an ominous groan from the bridge. Trey struggled to free his foot, but panic made him uncoordinated. He couldn't get free. He had an impression of increasing noise, a sinking feeling as the rock began to give way... 

Then something solid collided with him, jerking him free. There was a feeling of speed and a rapid patter of footfalls, and the next thing he knew, he was being deposited on the ground with his counterparts. 

"Well," Tridor was saying calmly, "No one will be using that bridge again for a while, will they?" 

"You saved me," said Trey of Heart, still trying to get his pulse to steady. 

Tridor shrugged. "I told you that you'd be needing me. Besides, I may not like closed spaces, but heights don't bother me at all." 

"That makes three times," Trey of Wisdom said thoughtfully. 

Tridor gave him a blank look. "Three times, what?" 

"Three times you've rescued me," he explained. "Once when you came to my aid in the desert, once when I fell from the rock, and now rescuing me from the bridge." 

"What did I come here for, if not to protect you?" Tridor replied. 

"Nevertheless, debts must be repaid," said Trey of Courage. "You know that the number three has significance on this world. We say here if you help someone once, it is because it was your duty. The second time, it is because of personal honor. The third time can only mean true loyalty and friendship. Such debts must be repaid. Kneel." 

Tridor had no great grasp of court manners, nor did he have a great deal of respect for a crown. He had met kings and princes before, and they hadn't impressed him. Now, though, he suddenly got a flash of what true royal nobility was like. He knelt. Trey of courage raised his sword and touched it lightly to his skin three times: once on his human shoulder, once on the reptilian one, and once over the crown of his head. As he did so, he spoke a grave intonation. Tridor thought he felt a tremor run through the stone as the young lord spoke. 

"Life for life, blood for blood - all debts must be balanced in the due course of nature. He to whom I owe my life, let him be now of my own blood and the blood of my people. From this time henceforth, you are my brother, nobility of Triforia. All will honor you for your bravery and loyalty. Rise." 

Tridor stood. He felt mildly dazed. 

"So I'm royalty now, am I?" he asked. "I wish my village elder was still alive to see this. He always said I would never amount to anything." 

"Don't take it lightly," Trey of Wisdom admonished. "By that pronouncement, you're considered my brother, as surely as if we'd been raised together. If I died tomorrow, you'd be my heir... at least until I marry and produce children." 

Tridor looked faintly shocked. "Well. I'd better keep you alive a while, hadn't I?" 

"Don't worry," said Trey of Heart, taking pity on them. "I have a bride of state all picked out for me already. This is really just a formality." 

Tridor saw the funny side of it all and grinned. "Your courtiers are going to have _fits_." 

"I know," answered all three Treys, grinning as one. 

They pressed on. Beyond the broken bridge, they found a massive archway, its edges elaborately carved with images of triangles, triple spheres, and at its peak, the six-pronged figure that was the Triforian symbol of royalty. There was evidence that it had once had a pair of doors barring it shut, but they were long gone now. It marked the entrance to a broad passageway, one wide and high enough that even Tridor had no problems with it - just as well, since he'd left his blindfold on the other side of the bridge. When they reached the end, Trey of Heart put out the light-stone. There was no more need for it. 

They were standing at the entrance to an underground city, one so magnificently designed that Tridor, who didn't like cities much more than he liked tunnels, was only able to stand and stare. The living spaces seemed to have been carved directly out of the living rock, lining the black stone streets and climbing up the sides of the walls, so high that it was impossible to see where they stopped. Graceful bridges leaped overhead, connecting the structures in a lacy lattice. Even more impressive than the buildings were a series of channels resembling aqueducts that ran along both sides of the street. They did not carry water, however, but fire, in the form of glowing rivers of lava that provided both warmth and light in what would have otherwise been a dark, chilly place. The glow of the pyroducts was caught and refracted by a crystal-like covering that served the dual purpose of both enhancing the light and protecting living beings from the heat. 

Tridor was pulled out of his daze by a light tap on the shoulder, and he pulled himself together enough to trail after his guide, though he continued staring around at his surroundings. It seemed that the ancient Triforians had made up for their monochromatic choice of building materials by carving designs into everything from doorways to the streets themselves. Frequently, the crosswalks were marked with statues of former nobility or great wizards and warriors. Though no plants could grow so far from the sun's light, brightly colored mushrooms still grew here and there, still drawing life from the earth long after their attendants had gone to dust. The further they went, the more elaborate the decorations became. Finally, they reached a street whose entire length was spanned by decorative arches and lined by statues, each of a different figure holding the Triforian staff of royalty. At the far end stood a massive palace that must have been the home of the ancient kings. Tridor felt sure that this was his young friend's destination, but Trey surprised him by turning off of the grand street and onto a narrow alley that was nearly hidden in the shadows. 

"This is where I need to go," said Trey, indicating a building at the end of the alley. 

Tridor stared at it without comment. If he'd been in a city of gardeners, he would have sworn it was a toolshed. As things stood, he couldn't decide _what_ it was, other than a singularly small and unadorned shack. It was dome shaped, with a single door in front, and no decoration at all save for two replicas of the Triforian staff flanking the entrance. The lizard-man looked to his friend for information. 

"This is called the Forge of Kings," said Trey of Wisdom. "According to what I've read, all those who wished to become king had first to step into this building. Apparently it holds a powerful magic that purifies prospective rulers and makes them more fit to rule. If one is utterly unsuited to the work, or are trying to hold the throne through unfair means, it destroys them." 

"And you believe its power can put you right again?" asked Tridor. 

"There is a chance," Trey of Courage replied. "You will understand, I hope, why I must enter alone." 

"Of course," Tridor replied. "I don't have any desire to test what kind of king I'd make. 

Trey smiled a little. "All right, then. Wish me luck." 

"_Zesh'larreh,_" said Tridor in his own language. It was a warrior's blessing, a wish for the powers of the universe to keep a young soldier safe. 

Trey took a deep breath and opened the door. Instantly, Tridor was blinded by a burst of golden light. He tried to squint into it, to see what was happening, but he could see nothing but swirls of light, bright enough to make his eyes water. He could see no sign of what had become of Trey, and had a creeping fear that he might be burned alive by the source of whatever this light was. But no, that couldn't happen - Trey _was_ a worthy king; he _had_ to come out all right... 

Finally, the lights dimmed. Tridor blinked, trying to readjust to the sudden darkness. 

"Trey?" he called uncertainly. 

"I am here, _sh'zasheh_," answered... one voice? More than one? It was hard to tell; there was a strange echoing quality to it. It sounded, he realized, like three voices speaking as one. Tridor's vision finally cleared. Standing in front of him was Trey - and only one Trey. 

"So it worked?" asked Tridor. 

Trey smiled. "Perfectly. It feels good to be completely myself again." 

Tridor smiled back. "I'm sure it does. Now what happens?" 

"Now," answered Trey, turning serious again, "we travel to Gasket's accursed arena, and we reclaim my badge of kingship." 

~*~

Klank, who had taken it upon himself to look after things in the absence of both the prince and the king, was surprised to see Jason suddenly materialize out of nowhere in the middle of the throne room floor. The young man was without his armor, Klank noted, and though he didn't seem to be physically damaged, he was still lying flat on the ground and panting as if he could barely breathe. 

"Your Majesty, what happened?" asked Klank urgently. If Jason died now, there would be no rebellion, and that would leave Klank in something of a tight spot. He didn't think Gasket would take kindly to his act of rebellion. 

Jason tried to find words to speak. His strength was coming back now that he was de- morphed, but he still felt tired and drained. It was hard to string his words together. It occurred to him to wonder where his advisor was, and whether he had made it away from the Rangers in time. 

"Atttacked... Surprised me..." he managed to gasp. "Gasket...?" 

"It's all right, sire, you're safe now," said Klank. "Cogs! Help His Majesty to his rooms! Keep a tight guard over him. Don't let anyone in!" 

The Cogs saluted smartly and half-dragged Jason back to his rooms. Klank watched him go, sizing up his options. He decided on a course of action that suited him. 

"Did you hear that?" he called to the onlookers, which consisted of a variety of monsters who stood watch over the throne room entrances. "King Jason has been backstabbed!" 

"He has?" asked Orbus. "I thought he said..." 

"Weren't you listening?" asked Klank loudly. "He just said he was attacked from behind by Prince Gasket! It's obvious the prince has gotten word of our plans. He intends to kill Jason before we have a chance to install him as the true king!" 

This pronunciation was greeted by rumbles of anger. Now that Klank had spelled it out for them, it was obvious to all the monsters that this was exactly what Jason had been trying to tell them. 

"Are we going to stand for this?" asked Klank. "Are we going to let that so-called prince kill off anyone who he sees as competition?" 

"No!" bellowed voices around the room. 

"Shouldn't we have a choice in who rules over us?" 

"Yes!" shouted the monsters. 

Klank would have smiled, if he'd had a mouth. These creatures were so easy to rally - they'd follow anyone who acted like a leader. He'd built them that way. 

"Do we want the treacherous prince as our ruler? Or do we want a king?" 

"A king! King Jason!" shouted the mob. 

"Long live King Jason!" someone in the group shouted. "Down with the prince! Long live King Jason!" 

The cry was taken up by others. Soon, other monsters came rushing into the throne room to see what the commotion was all about, and soon they found themselves drawn into the crowd. Klank, watching the crowd swell, carefully stepped away from the throne and slipped into the back of the crowd. Later, if this went wrong, it would be harder to pin anything on him if he wasn't seen at the scene of the crime. 

Meanwhile, the hubbub in the throne room was rising to a deafening pitch. Just at the moment when it sounded like things were about to get out of control, Gasket appeared. He began brushing mud off of his armor, then stopped and looked around. There were an uncommon number of monsters packed into the room. They were not supposed to be there. They were supposed to be at his posts. Well, good, he was in the mood to give someone a good telling-off. He collected his thoughts and prepared himself to lecture them. Then- 

"Get him!" someone in the back of the room shouted. 

The response was instantaneous. Every monster within attacking distance suddenly lunged at Gasket. He was too startled to dodge, and was dealt a number of hefty bashes before he finally managed to retaliate. He shoved the nearest soldier out of his way and tried to make a break for it... but where could he go? He was surrounded by wall-to-wall metal, metal that hacked and slashed and blasted in every direction he turned. He couldn't even stand still long enough to gather his thoughts for teleportation. He suddenly wished he was back with the Power Rangers - at least they fought fair! 

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and several of the nearest monsters toppled over. Looking up, Gasket saw Archerina perched on a window ledge. She was holding her bow, and a second arrow was already strung. 

"Run!" she ordered. "I'll hold them back!" 

Gasket didn't bother to think, he just ran, making a break for the nearest exit. Explosions burst here and there, keeping his way clear just enough that he could escape. As soon as he reached the thin edge of the crowd, he pushed himself into his fastest sprint, which was considerable considering his weight, and tore down a side passage. Some of the soldiers tried to follow, but Gasket knew his way around the palace better than the lot of them put together. He ran for a grating in the ceiling and ripped it open, pulling himself inside and shutting the grille behind him. Seconds later, his pursuers ran beneath him, never realizing that they had been eluded. Gasket gave a mechanical sigh as his inner springs relaxed, and he crawled into a shadow to collect himself. 

A few moments later, the searchers walked by again. They were talking to each other. They seemed to be of the opinion that Gasket had fled the planet altogether, and from the tone of their voices, they viewed this as a great improvement. They left Gasket's hearing range, but he guessed they must have passed that news along to the other machines, because moments later, there arose a great cheer. Distance blurred the sound, but Gasket could hear enough to tell that one name was being repeated over and over, and he was smart enough to realize what it meant. Within the space of moments, Gasket had been chased out of his own throne room by his own soldiers, and now Jason was truly King of the Machine Empire. 


End file.
